


I Love You, I Will Kill You

by Pancakesandbooks



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy Creatures, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Killing, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Passion, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smarmy enemy, Tender Sex, Tenderness, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, True Mates, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesandbooks/pseuds/Pancakesandbooks
Summary: Without thinking, she frantically pulled his shirt out of the belt to try and see the damage to his chest and stomach. His hand halted her movements."I am quite alright, I assure you," he said gently. She didn't believe him, and she quickly continued, fearing a law suit coming rushing her way."Really, miss, there is no need for,-"Too late, she had revealed his skin. It was as white as his hands, but seemed unharmed. Her fingers skimmed the slightly damp spot on his skin, where she knew hot tea had hit him. Not so much as a red irritation showed. Impossible."As I told you," he said, a soft chuckle surfacing. "I am quite alright."This is an AU where Bella does not know of the existence of vampires.AU where Bella wants to study art. She goes to Italy, to live, oblivious to the existence of vampires, and takes an art course. It gets intense in more ways than one. Her teacher is none other than Marcus, who patiently teaches her the theory of colours and much much more.
Relationships: Marcus/Bella Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. The Language Of Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters it has got in it, so be patient with me.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotbunnies.  
> -Pancakes

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella wanted to study art. And where best to study it than Italy? Home of some of the best art in history. She had perused other places like Spain or the United Kingdom. But Italy appealed mostly to her. She had been saving every penny she could over a couple of years, and at the age of 19, she was finally ready.

She was now on a plane on her way towards her destination. Charlie had driven her to the airport, almost getting tearful, as he said goodbye to her. But she sensed that he was happy for her. She had been so excited for this journey. She would get to see art from the old masters! Leonardo Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Botticelli and much, much more. She felt her stomach flutter as excitement coursed through her.

She had been searching for art classes in Italy, and had found one, that didn't seem too full. It would start the day after her arrival. Luckily she had been able to find a small place to live. It wouldn't be too expensive, and she could find a job to help with the expenses. She was in fact having an interview almost as soon as she had landed. Everything was moving fast, but she felt confident in it, so it was fine.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella was trying to find the shop, where she would be able to get work. It should be around here. She had her phone in one hand, a hot tea in the other, as she tried to navigate the cobbled streets, looking all over.

Feeling a little stressed, fearing she might be late, she turned a corner into a shadowy street, trying to look over her shoulder at the same time, suddenly feeling like she had spotted what she was looking for. She crashed right into a statue, making her lose vision of the shop she had been looking for, as she fell onto her ass. Suddenly entirely distracted, as hot tea spilled on her hand, and trousers, she looked around, hissing in displeasure, realising that she had hit another person, in fact. He had been standing just around the corner, and she hadn't seen him as she rammed right into his chest, spilling tea on him and her.

She swore under her breath, shaking her hand to alleviate the burning sensation, as her skin tingled from the hot liquid, but she immediately focused on the tall stranger, assessing the damage to him. He hadn't moved a muscle, and he was looking down on her, surprise edged into his face, his long, wavy hair swaying slightly in the warm breeze that swept through the tiny alley.

"I am so sorry, sir," Bella said, her voice shaking, as her senses returned to normal.

"I didn't mean to barge into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." She managed, trying to get up. A white hand was suddenly in front of her face, lending help. She looked up, seeing the stranger still frowning slightly down at her, his dark eyes roaming her figure a little.

"That is quite alright, my dear," he said. His voice sounded distant, almost dispassionate. She took his hand, barely registering how cold it was, as he pulled her up so fast, leaving her innards on the pavement.

She was standing so quickly, blood rushed from her face, and she nearly keeled over again. She released his hand, leaning forward, trying to make the blood come back. The world seemed to spin, and she suddenly was swallowed by a black whole, that was only a pinprick on the pavement a moment ago.

She dreamed a little dream, painting a creepy clown, being watched by this tall stranger. He lead her hand as she stroked the brush across the canvas, his chest pressed against her back, his scent enveloping her. He smelled like the ocean, salty, but a wooden note set it off, with a hint of bitter lemon. She breathed deeply. Her hand tingled fiercely from his touch.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella came to, looking up into an impossibly blue sky. It was suddenly obscured by the stranger as it floated into her vision. He looked into her face. His long brown hair almost tickled her cheeks, as his frown preceded his mouth, which was only a thin line.

"I apologise, my dear. I think I made you faint. I am sorry for pulling you up too hastily."

His words took a few seconds to register, and she realised her hand was not tingling from his touch, but because of the hot liquid she had spilled. _What a weird dream_.

He pulled her to her feet again, this time allowing her circulatory system to follow. As she stood, she realised her phone was gone. It lay smashed on the pavement. Sigh. These smartphones were not made for such brutal kisses with pavements. Oh well.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she realised she had not said a single word since passing out. She looked into his face, noticing his black eyes, and nodded slowly, teeth clamped together. She bend down to pick up her phone, looking it over. Suddenly his hand was on hers, as he turned it over, looking at her red and raw skin. The tea had burned her good. Suddenly Bella realised that he had been hit by a portion too, and his dark shirt revealed a wet spot above his belt.

Without thinking, she frantically pulled his shirt out of the belt to try and see the damage to his chest and stomach. His hand halted her movements.

"I am quite alright, I assure you," he said gently. She didn't believe him, and she quickly continued, fearing a law suit coming rushing her way.

"Really, miss, there is no need for,-"

Too late, she had revealed his skin. It was as white as his hands, but seemed unharmed. Her fingers skimmed the slightly damp spot on his skin, where she knew hot tea had hit him. Not so much as a red irritation showed. _Impossible_.

"As I told you," he said, a soft chuckle surfacing. "I am quite alright."

Her brain strained to follow his words, as her eyes took in his broad chest, lean stomach, abs showing, a smattering of dark hair leading tantalisingly into his trousers.

"Are you satisfied?" He chuckled slightly, before a look of puzzlement briefly crossed his face.

She suddenly realised she was touching this stranger in quite a private area, and her fingers released him, as she stepped back.

"Sorry," she mumbled, flushing fiercely in embarrassment, staring at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze, suddenly embarrassed at her irrational behaviour.

He slowly straightened his clothes, not saying anything, a small smile lingering around his lips. She dared a small glance at him, seeing as he was now fully clothed again. He was handsome, though exceedingly pale for someone living in this climate. High cheekbones, dark eyes. She guessed he was in his early forties, his body still lean and powerful, well she had seen his abs for goodness sake. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders in soft wavy lengths.

"You are hurt. Let me see your hand," he said softly.

She hissed again as his fingers grasped her wrist to assess the burn on the top of her hand.

"You should get some cold water for this," he said. "It should be washed until it no longer burns."

"I don't have time, I am going for a job interview." She said, tugging her hair behind her ears. It would have to wait until she got home. He peered at her curiously for a little while, then let go of her hand. Every move he made seemed so deliberate, that it was almost scary. He was extremely elegant. She felt like a fumbling primate beside this perfect specimen.

"Well, I am sorry for... Everything," She finally managed, turning to look at the shop she thought she had seen. Sure enough, it was across the street from the corner she was standing on. She aimed for it, carefully watching the traffic, not needing to be hit by a car on top of things.

As she walked, she had the strangest feeling, that the stranger was still watching her. As she reached the shop door, she turned around briefly glancing his way. Sure enough, he stood in the shadowy alley, watching her intently. She felt a shiver tip tap its way up the staircase of her spine. Shaking it off, she opened the door and entered. As the door closed, she glanced through the dusty window, and saw that he was gone. She realised she had been holding her breath, since leaving him, and she exhaled sharply, suddenly realising the reason she had been holding it in, was because of his tantalising smell. As she exhaled, it vanished from her senses, like a foggy breath on a cold morning. Weirdly, she felt a little bereft.

_Don't be absurd._

She admonished herself, trying to prepare for the interview.

* * *

_**Bella's POV** _

The next day, she was seated in an old classroom filled with art supplies. Yesterday, she had gotten a job at a pet-shop and she felt pretty confident about herself. She looked curiously around the small room. Canvases were leaning against the walls behind her, every size imaginable. A sink was in the corner beside them. Shelves filled with paint and brushes framed the door on either side to the left of her seating. To her right, large windows filled the room with unfiltered daylight. As she stared out into the parking lot beyond, her mind briefly skimmed the memory of crashing into the tall dark stranger yesterday. Her brain had frequently revisited the meeting. It was like an irksome fly, not able to get away from a window, as it bounced into it again and again. She could tell she was quickly becoming obsessed with him. She felt frustrated, that she would probably never see him again.

_Leave it. Nothing you can do._

She exhaled noisily and looked around for anything to distract her.

When she had found this course, she had been excited to see that there wouldn't be too many participants. Well, now she realised the catch. She seemed to be the _only_ participant. Her heart panicked slightly, as she pondered the option of getting out before it would be too embarrassing. The silent room almost seemed to taunt her. She quickly gathered her bag and jacket, and raced for the still open door, only slowing down as she reached it. Suddenly her nose nearly crashed into a broad chest, and she jerked, skidding to a halt in the door frame, heart pounding in shock and nervous energy.

"Careful, miss, this is becoming a bad habit."

Looking up, she gasped loudly, inhaling that compelling scent again. It was him. She stood completely stupefied, looking up into his pale face, as he observed her.

"How is your hand?" He asked softly, his breath skimming her face.

"Fine," she croaked, almost too fast. He raised a graceful eyebrow at her. She blushed. It had hurt quite a bit actually. It had been all she could do to focus on the job interview. It was miracle that she had even gotten the job. When she was home finally, she had held it under cold water for an eternity, before wrapping it in a wet, soft cloth. It still stung. She didn't have any bandages, so she had to go without, which was rather painful.

"Wha-" Her throat was completely dry, and her voice sounded like a croak. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"What are you doing here?" She managed, trying to sound polite instead of accusing. He raised that eyebrow again.

"Well, I am the art teacher. Where are you going? Class is about to start."

Her brain seemed to have died.

"Bathroom," she finally managed.

"With your belongings?" He queried, curiously.

"I-I didn't want them to get stolen," she lied unconvincingly, perfectly aware of the fact that they were the only two people in the old building housing this course.

His eyes swept the empty classroom behind her before they affixed themselves to hers again.

"Alright," he said slowly, clearly not believing her, turning sideways, so she could squeeze past him through the door.

The door wasn't very wide, and she nearly brushed his chest, barely resisting the urge to breathe him in again. He inhaled deeply though, his chest expanding, leaving even less space between them. Her elbow brushed his hard chest. His eyes didn't leave hers, as he waited for her to get past him. She shuddered slightly, as she felt the intensity of his gaze. Then she was out, walking to the right, down the hall.

"Miss…" He said casually.

She turned back towards him. He lifted an elegant hand and pointed in the opposite direction.

"The bathroom is that way," He said, smiling a little.

Bella smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling cornered.

_Damn, no getting out._

The question was if she really wanted to. She walked past him in the other direction, now given no other choice but to find the damn bathroom. She felt his gaze on her back, as she walked, not daring to look back.

He was a strange man. He seemed unaware of the meaning of 'personal space' as he hadn't even stepped back to allow her access through the door. No, she just had to squeeze past him. She chided herself, aware that she was in reality the one who crashed into him. Repeatedly, in fact.

She searched the halls trying to locate the bathroom, but there were doors everywhere. Finally, she spotted a small sign above two doors. Ladies were right. She chuckled softly.

"Of course, they are. They are always right". She shook her head at her own amusement.

After finishing her business, she returned only somewhat reluctantly to the classroom, almost hoping he wasn't there. But he was.

He had prepared an easel with a medium sized canvas. He now stood at the shelves picking out brushes as she entered. She seemed to move in slow motion as her eyes fell on him, meeting his gaze, his hands counting out 5 brushes, his head turning slowly after her, as she moved past him.

She dropped her bag at the small desk she had previously occupied.

"So, Isabella," he said, smiling as he walked to the front desk, placing the brushes down, then turned towards her.

"You appear to be the only participant for this course. As you may know, it is a three-day course, with 8 hours each session. I am the teacher. My name is Marcus. I expect you here from 14-22 the next two days also. Today we will begin with colour theories, a little knowledge of paints, pigments, and how they are different. But first, I would like you to tell me a little about yourself."

She was taken aback by this, not knowing what to tell him. He waited patiently, watching her intently.

"Uh, well, I am from Forks, Washington, USA. I am 19 years old. Uh…" She faltered, not knowing what else to say.

"Have you ever painted before?" He asked her, encouraging her to continue.

"Not unless you count the doodles I did as a child," She said, feeling embarrassed.

"I do not," He answered simply. "So, no knowledge of painting in general? Why do you wish to take this course?"

"I wish to learn the basics; I want to study art later on. But I wish to prepare myself first." She said, tugging slightly at her sleeve, feeling self-conscious. He nodded solemnly.

"Smart move," he said.

"Alright, let us begin. I wish you to paint something for me." He said, business like, gesturing towards the prepared canvas.

"You will find all you need on the shelves. The canvas has already been primed. I have chosen your brushes. Here." He walked over to her, handing her the 5 brushes. She took them, feeling nervous.

"Why do I need to paint already?" she asked, stumbling over the words.

"I wish to see what you can do," he answered simply. "You have one hour,"

Gulping slightly, she walked over to the canvas. What should she paint? She thought a forest scenery might be a good start. She picked her colours from the shelves and began putting them on the palette.

Walking back to her canvas, she stood staring dumbly at it for minutes.

"Remember, these are acrylic paints. They dry fast."

She jolted slightly, not realising he was right behind her. She turned her head, as his breath tickled her ear. Their noses nearly collided. His unique scent bloomed around her again, and she had a hard time focusing. He had leaned forward chin almost touching her shoulder, his eyes lingered attentively on her; his lips parted a bit. He nodded towards the canvas, indicating for her to begin.

Swallowing a bit, she dipped her brush in the blue she had chosen, trying to ignore the man standing just behind her. He didn't move as she painted the sky. She soon grew frustrated, as the colour was way too dark, but it hadn't appeared so dark as she poured it on her palette. Frowning she halted, trying to see what was wrong.

"What you are experiencing here," He explained softly, "Is the fact that as acrylics dry, they will turn a little darker in value. Therefore, your sky is now a little too dark. This is because the emulsion in the paint is opaque when it is wet, but it grows clear as it dries." She shivered, as his mellifluous voice drippled down her back. She didn't answer, but continued, slowly trying out her options. When the hour was up, she had a muddy picture of her forest. Not what she had intended. Marcus hadn't moved, and she judged his near proximity the culprit of her failed painting.

 _Sure, Bells._ _Keep telling yourself that._

This would be a long day. Marcus didn't comment on her painting, but had her sit, and take notes, as he explained about colours. Three primary colours, three secondary colours. Red, yellow and blue. Green, purple, and orange. He showed her the colour circle, making her mix red and green to show how the colours mixed into a muddy brown.

"This is because they are complementary colours. As you see on this circle, red is opposite green, blue is opposite orange, and yellow is opposite purple. Mix the two colours, and we get mud. However, if you wish to darken, let us say, red, adding a small amount of green will do that. Understand?"

She nodded, taking notes feverishly.

"It is a good idea to have a lightness scale handy as you mix your colours. This is easily made by mixing black and white, making the grey values between." He showed her a scale, going from purest white through grey, growing darker in ten steps finally ending in deep black.

He was a good and patient teacher. She had never paid such rapt attention to any teacher's words. Well no teacher had been as handsome as he was, so that might have helped. Time passed quickly, and she suddenly realised their lessons were nearly up, and she spotted the darkness through the windows.

"We are out of time, Isabella. I hope you enjoyed this lesson and I will see you tomorrow."

Bella gathered her stuff and made her way towards the exit.

"Wait, shouldn't I help you clean up?" She asked, spinning on the spot, nearly falling on her ass, scrambling to get her balance back.

Marcus watched her intently.

"That would be helpful, thank you," he finally said.

She dropped her bag to the floor again and began gathering the brushes and the jug of water to carry them to the sink for cleaning. Of course, she stumbled on her way, and she would have spilled the murky paint-water all over the floor, had it not been for Marcus, as his hand caught it, before it could tip too much. Water still splashed a little, soaking both of their hands. It splashed to the floor. She straightened, realising his arm was around her waist to avoid her falling. They looked at each other, her breathing him in. He felt cold.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He asked, sounding almost amused.

His proximity made her dizzy, and she leaned a little into him, her eyes on his lips. She halted suddenly, catching herself. What was going on? She had almost kissed him. Woah! He leaned a little towards her, and her heart skipped a beat. His face inches from her, he spoke again.

"Well?" His voice was almost a purr.

Not able to find her voice, she merely nodded. He chuckled softly but didn't let her go.

"Funny," he crooned. "You, being this clumsy, but wanting to study a subject where clumsiness is not a good trait to have. Let us hope that it does not transfer too much into this class."

Suddenly the room went dark. She gasped, looking around, suddenly a little afraid.

"No worries, my dear. The lights shut off at 22:15. It is automated."

_Oh._

She felt him hold her a little tighter against him, as if he were afraid the darkness made her even more prone to accidents. He wasn't wrong of course. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the shadows, and she could just make out his tall frame now.

"Can I let you go, or are you going to fall again?" He asked, amusement colouring his rich voice.

"I can stand, I think," she said, scrambling to find her feet.

He stepped back, letting go of her, and she shook herself a little, trying to see her path towards the sink. Stepping forward, she immediately slipped in the small puddle of water and nearly fell again. Once again, she was caught by the cold frame of Marcus, as he steadied her again.

"Goodness me, are you doing this on purpose?" He chuckled slightly, as his arms tightened slightly around her middle again. Her hands had dropped the jar of water and brushes and it had crashed to the floor, water splashing everywhere, brushes scattering in the water. Her hands now rested against his hard chest, gripping slightly in fear of slipping on the now wet floor.

"I swear I'm not," she said breathlessly. "I had forgotten about the water."

"Clearly," his soft chuckle rumbled slightly through his chest. She inhaled deeply, his tantalising scent filling her, making her blood race through her.

"Why do you smell so good?" She asked suddenly, the darkness seemed to muffle her voice slightly. Her face flushed deeply as she realised the words had slipped out before she could stop them.

"I was not aware that I smelled good." He answered softly, his breath tickling her face. She was so thankful they stood in darkness, as her face must be shining like a beacon now. He breathed in deeply, his chest swelling beneath her fingers.

He leaned in, his lips brushing hers slightly. She felt her heart stutter to a halt, as he moved against her. The kiss was brief, but intense. She couldn't see his face, but she felt sure his eyes were open. The dark, silent room seemed to be watching them, watching each other.

"Hmmm, you tempt me, young one," he said, his voice rich and deep. She shivered violently against him, his words setting her aflame.

"We should leave," He said calmly. She wanted him to kiss her again. It had been too brief, but she knew the stupidity of the notion.

"Alright," She said breathless, trying to pull away, but he held her in place a little longer before finally letting her go.

"Careful now," he said. She heeded his words and walked slowly towards the door, careful not to slip.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Isabella," She heard him say behind her.


	2. The Smell Of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.
> 
> Well, without further ado, please continue on to chapter two.
> 
> A reminder of where we left off:
> 
> "Hmmm, you tempt me, young one," he said, his voice rich and deep. She shivered violently against him, his words setting her aflame.
> 
> "We should leave," He said calmly. She wanted him to kiss her again. It had been too brief, but she knew the stupidity of the notion.
> 
> "Alright," She said breathless, trying to pull away, but he held her in place a little longer before finally letting her go.
> 
> "Careful now," he said. She heeded his words and walked slowly towards the door, careful not to slip.
> 
> "I will see you tomorrow then, Isabella," She heard him say behind her.

**_Bella's POV_ **

The next day Bella trouped into her new job at 08:00 o'clock.

Her new boss, Annetta had her run through the basics of the shop. She was a squat elderly lady, dowdy, but with a kind, caring face. Her dark brown hair, streaked with a little grey, was tied half back with an elaborate hair clip. She had a passion for helping animals, and the fire burned in her dark eyes. She had commented earlier that costumers would be in short supply today, due to the rain. She would usually use these days to tidy up the shop. She showed her the wares, what they were, and the difference in the different brands. Bella never knew there was so much to learn about the diet of animals. Her head was buzzing with information overload within the hour. Then she had to learn the register.

Her workday ended at 13:00 and she walked to her art class, butterflies in her stomach, wondering if Marcus would mention their brief kiss. She arrived a little early again, her hair and clothes soaked from the rain. This time Marcus was there already.

"Isabella, welcome." His soft voice said, his back turned towards her, as he was reading something on his desk, his back to the door.

"Thank you, sir" she said, shivering slightly, feeling goose bumps erupt all the way down her arms. She hung her jacket on the bracket by the door, where it dripped gently onto the floor. Her shirt was also drenched at the shoulders and top of her back, and she soon felt pretty cold, teeth nearly chattering.

Marcus turned towards her, and his dark eyes took in her wet form, swiftly roaming across her body. She shivered. He didn't comment though, and just began the lesson.

"So, Isabella, today you will be painting a lot more. I will show you how to do portraits, mixing the colours and set the proportions right. There will be some drawing exercises as well. If you would follow me over to the table, please sit, good. Now look here, this book shows us the basics of the human face. I would like you to read the few paragraphs to understand the basics."

Bella did as he said, though she felt distracted. He hadn't mentioned anything. Now he was walking back to his desk, waiting for her to be done reading. It was as if nothing had happened. Her eyes roamed his lean form as he stood. His broad shoulders were ramrod straight. She could almost see the muscles beneath his black sweater. Her eyes fell to a pair of firm buttocks, which led down to his thighs. They were lean, but muscular. She wanted to run her hand across them, feeling how firm they really were. Suddenly he turned around, catching her as she took him in. Their eyes met, and she started. Blushing fiercely, she bent obediently over her book. He still said nothing, and she didn't dare look up at him. It took a few minutes, and she had to reread a few sentences to be sure she understood everything.

He slowly came nearer, sensing that she was done. Then he leaned on her desk with one hand, just by her shoulder. The other pointed in her book. He began talking, but she barely heard him, as she again was inhaling that delicious scent of him. She watched his elegant hand as it moved across the pages, the long fingers caressing its pages in an almost indecently sensual manner. Her mouth was slightly agape, as she tried to focus on what he was telling her, but his proximity made it difficult. This was terrible! How was she able to learn anything with such a distracting teacher?

After some time, he asked her to begin drawing, and her mind scrambled to try and remember what he had said. He handed her a pencil and thick art paper, and then stood straight, watching her over the shoulder.

She gave it a few tries, but she felt completely uncoordinated. She felt his eyes burning into her back, as she worked. It did nothing to help.

"Here," he said gently, taking the pencil from her hand, brushing her skin slightly, then leaning down around her, he let the pencil travel across the paper, its journey a whisper in the silent tension between them. She dared to look up at him, the angle of his face steep, as he was leaning down. She watched him, her eyes wandering his face, jaws and throat. Suddenly his eyes snapped to hers, and he seemed to know that she wasn't paying attention, because he took her hand, and led it as he drew on the paper. His fingers were cold, his grip firm. Her skin felt tingly where they touched, and she struggled to follow his movement. Her breathing was deep and slow, as she seemed to be trying to imprint his smell on her brain.

"Are you cold?" He suddenly asked, and she jolted slightly in her chair, looking back up at him. Their faces were only inches apart. She gulped.

"Your skin is covered in goose bumps. Is it because of your wet clothes?" He asked, his voice only the gentlest of sound. The softness with which he spoke, sent her into another shiver. She nodded, feeling his breath hit the wet spot on her shoulder. Everything was standing on end on her body.

"Here," he said softly, standing straight, and pulling off his sweater, stripping down to his dark blue shirt, handing it to her.

She gazed dumbly at him for a moment, before he sighed, and pushing back her chair, he took her hands and pulled her up, standing directly in front of him. Directing her to lift her arms up over her head, he put his sweater on her, pulling it down over her head. His arms came around her waist as he worked the soft fabric down her body, only grazing her back and buttocks slightly. It was way too large for her, and it hung almost to her knees. They stood really close now, his eyes on hers, as his fingers brushed her hair back, releasing it from the neck of the jumper. Then they stayed at her neck, brushing her skin gently. They stared intently at each other, and her heart raced, feeling a strong urge to place her lips on his. He leaned in a little, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Mi atiri," he crooned softly, his breath tickling her face. Bella didn't understand, but his words set her aflame. Her body tingled, as she felt him lean in even more, his lips almost touching hers. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry, brain equally so.

"We should get on with the art," he said softly, his lips almost brushing hers, as he spoke. He slowly straightened up, taking a step back.

They spent the rest of the day working on improving Bella's talent. She had to admit that art wasn't easy, but it was even more damn challenging when trying to do it with a Greek god hovering around her. Marcus' presence was far too distracting, and she could barely believe it, when she actually managed to paint a face on a canvas. It was even recognisably human. She was so proud, and Marcus couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her. She almost felt like a child, as she wanted to show the picture to her dad. A stab of homesickness pierced her as she realised, he was all the way back in America. She opted for taking pictures to send to him when she got home.

The tension between them never ceased and she didn't want the evening to end. Alas, time had its way, and she soon had to leave, lest the lights go out on her again.

When she was home, she realised she had forgotten to give him back his sweater. She still had it on. She pulled it off slowly, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric as it slid across her skin. Then she did something she had never done before. She crawled into bed, the jumper bunched against her chest, her nose buried in it, and she fell asleep with the scent of Marcus in her nose - The smell of desire swirling within her.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

"Bella, did you hear me?"

The rain pattered against the shop windows, the sound comforting, somehow. It was the next day, and Bella was yet again at work.

It took a few seconds for the words to penetrate her cloudy mind. She stood daydreaming on the job, holding a broom, or rather the broom holding her, as she leaned on it, eyes unfocused. Not a smart move on your first week, one could argue.

"Bella, are you okay?" Annetta was peering at her

Bella started, blinking a few times.

"Yes, I'm sorry, what did you say?" She managed, trying to get the fog to lift from her brain.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, a worried frown tugging her eyebrows together slightly.

"Are you feeling homesick?"

"No," Bella answered, hastily slapping herself inwardly.

"Everything is fine. I was just daydreaming."

_Yeah, I was!_

"Oh, what about?" Annetta asked, smiling curiously.

_Only about a certain dark-haired art teacher, who kissed me in a dark and empty classroom, then him putting his jumper on me._

"Oh, nothing special," Bella said airily, tugging a tuft of hair behind her ear, beginning to sweep again. Annetta smiled slyly at her.

"But you are blushing, Bella. Come now, you can tell me," She urged.

_Definitely not. Nope!_

Bella just shook her head, though she couldn't suppress a small smirk from surfacing. Suddenly Annetta's eyes widened, and she gasped loudly.

"You met someone, didn't you?" she said sharply.

_Damn. Shrewd old bat._

"But how, so soon? You have only been here a couple of days!"

The older woman watched Bella expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

_Fine!_

"I- Alright, I met someone," Bella confirmed.

Annetta squealed, making Bella jump a little in shock.

"So? Tell me everything!"

_Yeah, I don't see that happening, Annetta._

"Well, I actually, bumped into him the day before yesterday, as I was on my way to our interview. We didn't talk much." Bella said, trying to sidestep this conversation.

"Is he handsome?"

Ooooh y _es!_

Bella smiled softly, nodding shyly at the ground, watching the trajectory of the broom across the floor, wanting nothing more than to get away.

"Are you going to meet him again?"

_Yes! Does this evening sound good?_

I don't know. I didn't get his number." Bella said, throwing in a white lie here. Anything to stop her interrogation.

"Oh, that is too bad," The elderly woman groaned in sympathy for Bella's loss of her potential suitor.

"Well, no use in dreaming of such losses. I need your help, Bella. Can you stay a little later today? I need to run some errands, I am having a large family dinner this weekend, and I need to get some things. I will be back before you know it."

_Shit!_

Bella didn't want to disappoint the old lady, so she nodded slowly, knowing she would probably miss out on her last art class at 14:00. She would just have to be late and explain everything to Marcus when she got there. Annetta smiled endearingly at her, patting her cheek softly before moving on. Bella exhaled slightly. There weren't many costumers today due to the rain still showering the city, so she would be fine alone, but she did regret not getting to tell Marcus she would be late. She glanced at her wristwatch. 12:34.

Annetta soon left for her errands, leaving Bella a list of things to do when she was able.

* * *

**_Much later_ **

Almost six hours passed, and Isabella was worried. Why wasn't Annetta back yet? Did something happen to her? Luckily, there weren't many costumers, the rain kept them at bay.

The shop would close up at 19:00 and it was now 17:57. Bella hadn't yet learned how to close down everything, and she felt a flutter of panic welling up. She had used the phone in the store and called the woman several times with no one answering. She felt fretful, and just wandered the shop, straightening out the wares on the shelves.

It was now a few minutes past 19, and she was out in the small backroom, cleaning the coffeemaker frantically, just to do something. Suddenly she heard the shop door opening. As she rushed into the large room, she spoke hastily.

"I'm sorry, but we are close-" She halted, stopping in her tracks, as her eyes fell on none other than Marcus.

He gazed at her; his expression impossible to read.

"What are you doing here?" She said, feeling her heart race a little faster.

He walked a little closer, peering around the empty shop, before his dark eyes fell upon her.

"I grew worried when you did not show up for our class. I thought something might have happened to you," he said, his deep voice soft, barely carrying over to her across the larger room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My boss asked me to watch the shop, and she said she would be back by now, but she hasn't appeared. I didn't know how to let you know I wouldn't come."

"I see,"

He stepped a little closer, his gaze intently on her. A shiver ran down her spine.

"I worried that I might have overstepped a boundary with you," He watched her reaction closely, as he spoke. Her heart skipped a beat as the memory of their brief kiss flashed through her mind, then the way he and pulled on the sweater, his hands brushing her body. She trembled slightly.

"You didn't, I just..." She didn't know what to say. She felt ridiculously attracted to this complete stranger, his quiet manner making her curious, wanting to get a look behind his facade.

_And perhaps even another kiss._

"I didn't- what?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't explain it,"

He said nothing, stepping even closer, now directly in front of her, looking down at her, his scent enveloping her in wispy trails of memories from the last two nights in his company. She resisted the urge to breathe deeply.

"I think I can relate. You see, I did not mean to kiss you the other night. Your close proximity tempted me too much. I should not have done it, of course, and for that I apologise."

"No, you don't need to say sorry, I actually liked it, I wanted it to continue,-" She suddenly halted, realising she had said too much. She bit her lip, looking down at the floor, her cheeks heating rapidly.

"You enjoyed me kissing you? Why?" He sounded surprised.

"I don't know. I guess I feel an attraction to you." She shuffled her feet, flushing even deeper.

A long silence stretched between them, and she dared not look up at him, afraid she would see an expression of disgust or annoyance.

Suddenly she felt a cold finger touch her chin lightly, making her face tilt up, and her eyes reluctantly met his.

"Isabella," He whispered, his face coming closer to hers, his eyes on her lips. She tingled all over, as she realised what he was about to do, and she closed her eyes in expectation. Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes again, blinking, surprised. He was gone.

_What on earth?_

She looked around the shop. It was definitely empty. She walked to the small backroom. Nothing. She stood scratching her head, suddenly hearing the shop door opening again. She rushed back into the shop, hoping to see Marcus again, but this time it was Annetta.

"I am so sorry, Bella! I never meant for it to get so late. My car broke down, and my phone died. I had to walk a long way to get to a phone and call my son. He came and pick me up, and I just got here."

Her explanation was fast, and her English slipped a little, as she tried to explain. Bella just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, Annetta. I am just relieved that you are okay."

"Oh, I am fine, I just really sorry that you were here all alone, so late!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, really."

"You can go now, Bella. I will give the day off for tomorrow. I will close up here." She waved both her hands at Bella, as if pushing her out the door. Bella got her coat and left quietly, pondering if she had dreamed if Marcus had come by. It had felt so vivid though.

As she walked back to her small apartment, she wasn't paying much attention, her thoughts on a certain tall man. Darkness had fallen, the rain still coming down in a thin drizzle, and she hurried to get home to avoid getting too wet, taking a shortcut through a thin cobbled street, that would lead her straight to the street she lived on. Suddenly a noise behind her. She stopped and turned around. Two figures slowly bloomed out of the deep shadows. They were walking towards her, and she backed hastily, her back hitting the opposite wall with a thump, her mouth suddenly dry, she closed her eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Isabella, are you alright?" The voice beside her spoke softly, and she smelled him before she saw him. He suddenly was in front of her, eyes intently on the two shadows, who hastily shrank back, leaving as if they hadn't even been there.

"I- yes," she managed. His arm had come protectively around her shoulders, as he was still looking at the place where the shadows had vanished. She leaned into him, also glancing at the spot.

A moment passed and she realised she was practically hugging him as they stood in the rain. Her entire body was trembling.

"What j-just happened?" she asked, her teeth chattering slightly, as she felt a raindrop slide down her neck.

"Nothing happened. Everything is fine," Marcus said soothingly.

She looked up at him, and their faces were only an inch apart. His eyes were looking down, making her knees go weak.

He came a little closer, his body gently pushing her back against the wall. He breathed deeply, his eyes taking in her features intently. Bella tilted her head back slightly, her lips seeking out his, but he pulled back a little, their lips not making contact.

She almost huffed in annoyance. A sigh did escape her.

"Why do you do that?" She asked, entirely aware that she sounded petulant.

"Do what?" He asked softly.

"Almost kiss me, and then you don't. It is really frustrating you know."

A deep chuckle bubbled from his chest.

"Would you like me to kiss you, Isabella?" He asked, his body pushing against her a little more. She nodded slowly. He regarded her solemnly a moment, and she gulped as his face moved close to hers.

 _"_ _Non posso più resistere_ _," H_ e whispered against her lips, before he leaned down slowly, placing his cold lips on hers, his one hand coming up to rest on her throat, thumb gently stroking her jaw, the other coming around her waist, pulling her close.

The kiss was slow, intense. His lips brushed hers a few times, before his tongue danced across her lower lip, as he asked for entrance. Her lips parted, and he entered, eagerly tasting her, his tongue dragging sensuously against hers, as he expertly made her light-headed with desire. He took his time, moving deliberately, not rushing anything. Finally, he nibbled languidly on her lower lip, seemingly enjoying the way he made her breathing shallow. She needed more, and her arms came up around his neck, trying to keep his face in place.

She felt a smile on his lips, as he easily pulled back from her, his own breathing deep and slow. He leaned his brow against hers, his eyes closed.

"Your lips are so soft." He whispered.

"Yours are really cold," She said. He chuckled again.

"I know," he said, his equally cold fingers still brushing her jaw.

"We should get out of the rain." He said, eyes still closed.

"Yes," she agreed, barely registering her wet clothes.

"I live just up here. Would you like to come with me?" She asked, voice sounding a little nervous.

He backed up a little, looking into her face, searching it. Then he stepped back a little, as he took her hand.

"Lead the way," He said, courteously allowing her to step before him.

Gulping, she led him to her home. As they climbed the stairs, she wheezed a little, her body not accustomed to such exercise. Marcus seemed fine. His breathing wasn't even laboured. When she unlocked her door, they stepped inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, she found herself pinned against it, Marcus' lips on hers, his body pushing against her, his hands slowly roaming her body. Her mind reeled, and she moaned heatedly, feeling heat pool at her centre, her hips rolling slightly. He groaned deeply, his lips travelling to her throat, leaving cold wet kisses on her skin. Her hands were at his strong shoulders, but they soon travelled into his wet hair, combing the strands, her fingers growing damp from the contact. She massaged his scalp lightly, and another groan escaped him. He pushed his pelvis against her a little, making her feel just how excited he was. She gasped, and his lips took advantage, capturing her bottom lip, his tongue entering her mouth, battling fiercely with hers, his ministrations making her moan again.

He gently pulled back, allowing her to step away from the door.

"You should change. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?" He said, his fingers skimming her throat, eyes intently on her damp skin, covered in goose bumps, though it wasn't entirely because she was cold.

She nodded, swallowing slowly, making her way towards the bathroom, intending to find a towel for the both of them. She was back very soon, handing one to him too. He took it, smiling wryly, and he unceremoniously began unbuttoning his shirt. Bella froze in her own efforts to dry her hair, watching intently as his skin became revealed. He was so pale he nearly glowed in her dark rooms. She shook herself mentally, forcing her mind to focus.

"I will be back soon," She said, walking towards her bathroom again. She hastily pulled of her cold wet garments, and found her fluffy grey bathrobe, putting it on, before returning to her living room slash bedroom. Marcus was standing in the middle of the shadowy room having a look around, only in his trousers. Suddenly she saw him lean in over her bed, his fingers questing for something barely hidden beneath the pillow. As he straightened, she saw his sweater hanging from his hooked finger. He looked at her, smirking slightly.

Bella wanted to sink into the ground with embarrassment.

"You slept with my jumper?" He crooned, his eyes flashing merely at her. She hastily turned away, trying to hide her flaming face.

"No… I merely threw it there after changing out of it."

"It is all rumpled," he noted, unfortunately completely correct.

She bit her lip, not knowing what to say in her defence.

She suddenly felt him at her back, his arms circling her waist, his lips at her throat.

" _Ora vedo chiaramente la nostra connessione,_ " he whispered, before slowly turning her around to face him, his hands resting at the small of her back, pulling her close.

Bella didn't understand his words, but she felt pulled in, his words drawing at her like a magnet. She instinctively lay her head at his bare, cold chest, closing her eyes. He held her, none of them saying anything.

A small frown tugged at her eyebrows as a realisation hit her, skimming the edges of her mind. Something was missing. She stiffened slightly, as her brain connected the dots.

"Why can't I hear your heartbeat?" she whispered, eyes suddenly wide open, her cheek still resting against his cold skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mi atiri (Italian) = You attract me.
> 
> Non posso più resistere (Italian) = I cannot resist anymore.
> 
> Ora vedo chiaramente la nostra connessione (Italian) = Now I see our connection clearly
> 
> Please, excuse my Italian – it is google translated. I hope it's okay.


	3. Choices Between The Mind Or Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fic. The characters are not mine.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: Lemons abound in this chapter. Mature content ahead.
> 
> A small reminder of the previous chapter:
> 
> "You slept with my jumper?" He crooned, his eyes flashing merely at her. She hastily turned away, trying to hide her flaming face.
> 
> "No… I merely threw it there after changing out of it."
> 
> "It is all rumpled," he noted, unfortunately completely correct.
> 
> She bit her lip, not knowing what to say in her defense.
> 
> She suddenly felt him at her back, his arms circling her waist, his lips at her throat.
> 
> "Ora vedo chiaramente la nostra connessione," he whispered, before slowly turning her around to face him, his hands resting at the small of her back, pulling her close.
> 
> Bella didn't understand his words, but she felt pulled in, his words drawing at her like a magnet. She instinctively lay her head at his bare, cold chest, closing her eyes. He held her, none of them saying anything.
> 
> A small frown tugged at her eyebrows as a realization hit her, skimming the edges of her mind. Something was missing. She stiffened slightly, as her brain connected the dots.
> 
> "Why can't I hear your heartbeat?" she whispered, eyes suddenly wide open, her cheek still resting against his cold skin.

**_Marcus' POV_ **

_If I told you, I would have to kill you, my dear,_ Marcus thought.

Marcus felt her go rigid against him just before the question spilled from her lips.

These last few days after meeting Isabella, he had been pondering the ever-present conundrum. Should he tell her and have her changed, or should he let her go, never to see her again. The law was above all else. Even his personal feelings.

After consulting Aro, showing him what had been happening between the two, Aro had pointed out that he would very much like to meet her, this sudden enchantress of Marcus' dead heart. Also, he felt it prudent to change her, and as soon as possible, mostly due to the two shadows that Marcus had chased away in the nick of time. No vampire was allowed to hunt in the city, and as Aro saw what had happened, he quickly got Caius to put together a search team. Nonetheless. Aro had pointed out that the girl smelled entirely too delicious for her own good. She would only be safe once she was turned.

Marcus agreed, now not even willing to consider the notion of never seeing her again. He could not resist it. The bond that had formed on the first night of his course with the young woman was impossible to ignore. There had been established a deep connection, and he saw it strengthen considerably as the days passed.

Isabella was without a doubt his mate, and he could see she felt the attraction between them, even if she did not understand it. Marcus knew this would be a lot to take in for her, but try as he might, he could not keep away from her, so it would just have to work out for the best.

The feelings that stirred within him was something he never thought he would experience. This life he had had felt like it had been in black and white, and suddenly with the entering of Isabella Swan, he could see everything in colour. He wanted her. He needed her.

Now as he stood holding her, her warm cheek against his chest, he sighed slightly. She was far too observant for her own good.

"If I told you, I do not think you would believe me, Isabella," he murmured, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Why not?" She whispered, her fingers now cold, prodding his chest, trying to examine him surreptitiously.

"Because it is a tale of monsters and creatures of the shadows, my dear." He said, breathing gently into her soft, damp hair.

"Are you telling me, that you are a monster or a creature of the shadows?" Her whisper was half joking, half scared. Marcus sighed. There seemed to be no way around it.

He stepped back a little, his hands holding her shoulders, as he looked into her eyes.

"Isabella, please tell me what you feel towards me," He said, his thumbs gently stroking her arms.

She blinked, frowning slightly.

"I-I don't know." She answered perplexed.

"I believe you do," Marcus said softly. She stepped back, pulling out of his grasp. It hurt to let her go, but he allowed her the space she needed. She walked around the small room for a while, glancing nervously at him now and again.

"What are you trying to tell me, Marcus? I feel scared." She said, and he could see her slim frame trembling.

"You do not need to fear me; I will not hurt you. But there are things I need to tell you." He spoke softly, deliberately keeping every movement slow and considerate. She was pacing back and forth, her bathrobe flapping around her bare legs, only taking the few steps from the tiny kitchenette to her bed.

"No, I'm not scared of you! I mean, I'm scared of this. I don't understand what is happening, but I feel this strong pull towards you. I did from the day I bumped into you. Since then my mind has practically been obsessed with you." She halted, and walked over to him, her hand coming to rest against his sternum. She seemed to be making sure she could not feel a beat.

"I don't know why, but I don't want to let you go. And if you are not ready to tell me what it is about you, I will not pursue the matter. You can tell me when you are ready. I will try to be patient."

Marcus felt a tremendous relief, as she seemed to just go along with whatever she felt in her heart. He put his hand on top of hers, looking into her eyes. Using his other hand, he caressed her cheek, feeling his chest swell with love. He realised that this love was different from the love he had felt for Didyme. This was the love for a mate. His mate. The apathy he had been feeling seemed to be lifting like a fog on a sunny morning. Suddenly he could see the sky again.

Marcus pulled her into his arms, his fingers coming around her throat, feeling her very living heartbeat, the pulse surging beneath his fingers. He could see her pupils dilate, and not with fear. Her breath came in short puffs.

"Thank you," he whispered slowly bending down to kiss her.

They stood like that for a moment, his lips tenderly moving against hers. Soon however things changed. The kiss deepened, as he captured her mouth in unrestrained passion. Her hands began sliding across his bare chest, feeling the cold hardness of his skin, caressing the ripples of his abs. She moaned into his mouth, and he growled softly, hoisting her up, her legs coming around his hips, her arms around his neck. Not breaking their kiss, he walked them to the bed, where he placed her on the bed beneath him, his body pushing her into the mattress, creeks emanating from it shrill protests. Her breathing was laboured, and he moved his mouth to her jaw, then her throat, nibbling her skin ever so gently, before using his tongue to sooth it. She was whimpering now, and she clung to him, her hips rolling gently off the bed.

Marcus nudged her legs aside with his hips, the bathrobe falling open easily. He pushed his pelvis into her core fiercely, needing to feel her, regretting that he was still wearing his black trousers. Her head shot back as her eyes flew open.

"Ah!" The soft cry rang around the room, and it fuelled his need for her, the scent of her desire filling his nose.

He began opening the sash around her waist, wanting nothing more than to see her naked and writhing beneath him. He had never felt such passion, and he knew instinctively that he needed to slow down, but he found it nearly impossible.

"Marcus, wait," She whispered, her voice heavy with desire.

"I need to tell you something," Her words registered, and he lifted his gaze from her now exposed sternum, to look at her face.

"I-I haven't… I should tell you, that I, um…" she faltered, her cheeks becoming pink with embarrassment.

"Isabella," he whispered heatedly, his lips descending on her cheeks and eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are innocent in matters of the flesh?" He asked her softly, his fingers caressing her brow. She looked away, rolling her head to the side, but nodded at the same time, her eyes focusing on something else but him.

Marcus pondered this information, still nestled between her naked, soft thighs.

"It is okay, my dear. We will not make love tonight," he said, kissing her on the lips before starting to get up. She looked at him then, eyes fierce.

"Why not?" she challenged, her arms coming around his neck, trying to keep him in place. Marcus chuckled.

"My dear, we have barely known each other for three days. I think it would be rushing it, do you not?" He asked her, climbing off her despite her efforts to keep him close. Inwardly he felt bereft, not wishing to halt their activities. He shook his head, feeling like a teenager again, despite it being thousands of years since he actually was teen.

Not that Isabella would be his first virgin to introduce to the pleasures of the body, but this was different. An experience like this should be savoured, despite the pull of his body and mind. She huffed at him, clearly not satisfied with him. He lay beside her on the bed, chuckling at her indignation.

"What is the matter, Isabella?" He said, smiling, showing her his teeth. She scowled at him, clearly pondering if she should tell him. Of course, he already knew, because he could sense her body's reaction. And the smell of her musk was heavy.

"Do you need release?" He asked her bluntly, and her cheeks were flaming red almost before she registered his words. Biting her lip, she nodded, her hips moving of their own accord.

"Come here," he said, pulling her on top of him, so she lay legs outstretched beside his, their hips aligned with each other, her practically straddling his. He could feel the heat from her centre through his pants, and he moved against her, pushing his erect manhood into her soft core, feeling her insides clench. She gasped at the feeling, her hips jerking sharply at his touch. A moan escaped her as he repeated the gesture, and she trembled slightly her arms having trouble holding herself up.

"You can lay down completely, if you need to, my dear. You are not too heavy. Good, try to relax now," Marcus said, his lips placing kisses on her neck, as her fingers clutched his shoulders, desperate for more friction between her legs. He rolled into her again, and she whimpered sharply, her hips moving of their own accord, grinding down onto him, clearly enjoying the feeling. His hands travelled across her back and butt, sometimes gripping her hips to pull her against him sharply.

It only took her a couple of minutes to reach climax, her body shuddering deliciously on top of him, her pelvis jerking sharply against him again and again, before she finally slumped, breathing harshly.

"Better?" He asked, stroking her back soothingly, sometimes combing the tresses of her hair. It was all he could do to not roll her over and take her right then and there.

"No," she said, her hips beginning again, and he nearly groaned. She wanted more. So did he. _Patience,_ he thought, as she worked to get off again, grinding down on him for dear life. This was the sweetest torture he had ever endured, knowing that her bare cunt was now rubbing itself against him. He could so easily remove his trousers, having his way with her. He barely stayed in control, as she reached climax twice more, her moans and hoarse cries ringing in his ears.

When she finally was still against him, he kissed her cheeks gently, before he found her lips, taking them in a slow and deep kiss. Her pelvis started to move again, and he chuckled deeply, his chest vibrating her frame.

"Goodness me, you _are_ thirsty, are you not?" he purred against her lips.

"I blame you," she said her voice sounding slightly strained and breathless, as she moved against him.

"How come?" he asked, slightly perplexed.

"You are far too distracting, and you smell too good. I can't keep away from you. You are so sexy," She said, as her hips jerked, her fourth orgasm hastily approaching. Her words sent him into a frenzy, and he shifted position in a flash, having her beneath him, his hips thrusting against her centre frantically.

"Do take care what you say, my dear. I am having a hard time controlling myself as it is." He growled against her lips, his hand lifting her knee, his erection mashing against her clit almost too perfectly. Her cries filled the room, as he expertly guided her to another climax. Soon she was a quivering mess beneath him, whimpering, her hands clutching at him.

"Oh, please don't stop, Marcus!" She moaned. He wouldn't dare, as he continued to push into her, his ministrations making her shudder violently, a hoarse cry escaping her as she suddenly jack-knifed against him, her back arched sharply, as she clung to him, her mouth on his chest. When she was done, he stopped, and just lay on top of her, whispering sweet nothings in Italian, caressing her cheeks.

She soon drifted off to sleep, and he gently rolled off her, doing his best to not disturb her from her sleep. The night drifted by, as he watched her sleep. In her slumber she managed to find her way to him, her head on his chest, fingers clutching his ribs. He sighed deeply, knowing what a treasure he had found in her.

* * *

**_Marcus_ ** **_' POV_ **

"So, I see you have convinced her to stop asking questions for now," Aro said, his fingers releasing his wrist.

Marcus was back home and had just made Aro touch him to see what had transpired between them. Caius sat watching them intently, frowning slightly.

"She is a fascinating creature, isn't she? So brave to accept you, despite the obvious signs of your abnormal nature." Marcus could tell that Aro was dying to meet her, wishing to see for himself what the young woman really thought of Marcus. What she would think of them too.

"You are going to see her again, are you not?" Caius asked, his soft-spoken words not entirely able to hide the menace. He wanted to be done with this. The girl needed to come to the castle and be shown of her destiny. Marcus nodded, but said nothing. Caius would not be interfering in this. Isabella would need to learn slowly of what her future would hold. Marcus knew he would have to take it slow. Perhaps introduce her to the least aggressive brother. Aro was good at charming his way into almost anyone's good graces. Caius was too hostile. Yes, perhaps he could have Aro at his side as he explained everything. He would have to find a way to get them together. Aro would be able to tell him how he could approach the subject of her being his mate. And him being a vampire. He was not sure how she would take the news.

The evening before she had grinded herself to multiple orgasms on top of him, not even questioning the fact that she had known him for less than a week before doing so. The whole situation was quite bizarre to be frank, and he wished he could get glimpse of her thoughts.

He would go to her home later today again, trying to see if she were open to meeting his family. He knew she would be off work before noon.

* * *

**_Marcus_ ** **_' POV_ **

He stood at her door, listening intently for any signs of her being home.

He could hear a shower running, the drizzling water intermixed with her singing. He chuckled slightly, as he knocked on her door, hoping she would hear it. Then he heard her stop abruptly, water being shut off. Then a towel hastily pulled from a rack, and steps towards the front door. Then he heard a skid and a crash, a pained grunt, and some swearing. It sounded like she had slipped on the wooden floor of her apartment and was now trying to get back to her feet.

"Isabella?" Marcus called softly, opening her front door.

"Are you alright?" He asked, knowing perfectly well that she had hit herself.

As he looked around the door, he found her just getting up from the floor, swaying dangerously on her feet. He hastened to catch her, his hand coming up to steady her head, trying to see how badly she was hurt.

It was then that he smelled the blood. She seemed to have hit her head hard enough to break the skin, and a thin strip of blood was now oozing its way down her brow and cheek. Marcus felt his instincts almost taking over, only the significance of who was bleeding kept his nature at bay. He clenched his jaw tightly, doing his best to ignore the tantalising smell of her plasma.

"Ow," she managed, as she touched her hand to a rapidly swelling bump on her brow, completely oblivious to his inner struggle.

"What happened?" Marcus asked tightly, quickly gathering her up in his arms and carrying her to the kitchen, where he placed her on the counter, quickly locating the freezer and grabbing a frozen bag of peas to wrap in a tea towel. Nudging in between her splayed thighs, he placed it gently on her brow, steadying her head with his other hand. She winced slightly as pain flared through her skull.

"What happened?" he repeated, his eyes searching her face.

"I just slipped. Water and a wooden floor are not a good combination, let me tell ya. Especially for klutzes." She winced again, the laugh making the pain worse.

"You should be more careful, _tesoro,_ _"_ he said softly, feeling terrible as the bump swelled even beneath the applied coldness. He needed to stop the bleeding also.

She hissed, trying to pull away, but he kept her face in place.

"Ow, that hurts," she growled, glaring slightly at him.

"I know, my dear, but it is necessary. Perhaps we should get you to a doctor."

"No, it's fine," This isn't my first time hitting my head."

"Is it a habit of yours?" He asked, smiling softly at her, his fingers gently caressing her neck.

"You have no idea," she said, closing her eyes, seemingly enjoying his touches.

They simultaneously realised that she had dropped the towel in the hallway, and now she was sitting naked on her counter, with Marcus between her legs. He cleared his throat. She was going to be the death of him. First the blood and now this?

"One moment," he said, quickly getting the towel, trying his best to not use his vampire speed in front of her. As he picked it up, he realised it was too damp to bring any comfort for her. Frowning slightly, he went to her bed, nudging aside the bedding, searching for, ah! He was at her side quickly, pulling his own sweater over her head, tugging it down to cover her as much as he could.

"Sorry," she said quietly, obeying as he instructed her to put her hands through the arms of the garment.

"What for?" He asked, frowning slightly as he hastily picked up the bag of peas and placed it on her brow again.

"For being so clumsy. I usually am clumsy, but I swear, as soon as you are near me, it triples." She winced again but did not try to lean away this time.

"It does not matter, my dear. I do hope that I will not kill you this way." He said chuckling darkly.

"Oh, you have planned other ways for my death, have you?" She joked, and he had a hard time keeping a straight face.

He did not know what to say, so he simply held her still, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Later they were in the love seat by her TV, and she was in his lap, watching a show on the small screen. He kept his eyes on her, trying to gauge if she needed a doctor or not. She seemed very tired and apathetic.

"How was work?" he asked her softly, his arms around her waist as her head leaned on his shoulder.

"It was fine. Annetta was busy, so I mostly kept to myself. I did see a puppy, it weighed 60 kilos."

"You saw a puppy that weighed 60 kilos? What was it, a horse?" Marcus asked. She chuckled a little.

"Yeah, you'd think. No, he was a Newfoundlander. He was 1 years old. According to my boss he had approximately 25 kilos to grow yet. He was pretty big already."

"I can imagine," Marcus commented. He didn't really know much about dogs, except that there were all kinds of breeds.

They did not speak much after that. Bella seemed too tired, and as darkness fell, Marcus got up, still holding her in his arms. He placed her on the bed, before crawling in beside her, still fully clothed. She scooted back against his frame, and his arm came around her waist, pulling her close. He did not want her to be alone tonight, as he still felt antsy about her head injury. She was not bleeding anymore, but there still was a swelling at the side of her head.

She swiftly fell asleep, and the hours trickled by. She shifted in her sleep now and again, but her body always seemed to gravitate towards him. More than once her hair got splayed across his face, and he just lay there, enjoying the scent of her, feeling her heartbeat steadily in her chest.

* * *

**_Bella_ ** **_'s POV_ **

Bella woke the next day. She had been draped across Marcus, her cheek flat against his chest. He hadn't undressed even, never leaving her side. She slowly raised her head to look at him. His dark eyes met hers.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. She sat up slowly, looking down at him. He too sat up, his fingers questing for her head, trying to feel for the bump. As his cold fingers gently prodded the swelling, she winced and hissed.

"The swelling is down, not gone, but better. The bleeding came from a deep scratch. No need for stitches though. Any headache?" He enquired.

"No, just a certain amount of tenderness. I feel fine otherwise." She said, smiling at him.

He leaned in slowly, placing his lips on hers, kissing her gently. It felt like he was almost afraid to hurt her. A cold hand came up around her throat, stroking her skin softly, making her moan slightly.

Bella crawled into his lap, straddling him, as she deepened the kiss, her hands coming into his hair, as she basically attacked his lips with hers. He chuckled at her ferocity, holding her close against him, allowing her to have her way. Her fingers began opening the buttons on his shirt, and she kissed her way down his throat, then she slid her hands under the shirt, never tiring of the feel of his ridiculously muscular chest.

"Isabella," he murmured, as her hands slid down between them searching eagerly.

"No, _tesoro_ ," he said, easily catching her wrists and holding them behind her back.

"But why not?" she said, sounding petulant. She wanted him, and she could tell that he wanted her as well.

"It is too soon, my dear. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," he said darkly, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Tell me?" She said hopefully.

"I will, just not yet." He said. She sighed.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked her. She frowned.

"No, it's Saturday. I'm off work this weekend."

"Good, I would like you to meet my brother today. If that is okay?"

"You have a brother?" She asked, frowning.

"Yes, I have two in fact. Aro and Caius. I would like you to meet Aro if you are willing."

"Okay, but why?" She asked him, eyebrows still tugged together slightly. The question caught him off guard.

"Well, I mentioned you to him, and he would be delighted to meet you. He has been hoping for me to meet someone for a long time now."

"You told him of me?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"Yes. He is particularly good at getting secrets out of people." Marcus said dispassionately.

"Huh," she said, crawling off him, scrambling out of bed.

* * *

**_Marcus_ ** **_' POV_ **

"Careful now, do not fall again," he said to her retreating back. She glanced over her shoulder, scowling slightly at him. She yanked off his sweater, and he got a glimpse of her completely naked form before she turned the corner on her way to her bathroom. He was on her in seconds, pinning her against the wall of the hallway. She gasped loudly, feeling him press against her.

"You vixen, why must you tempt me so, young one?" he growled, as his hands roamed her figure, his pelvis pushing into her core, and she writhed against him, moaning. He could smell her on the air almost instantly. Apparently, she liked being pushed against a cold, hard surface. His lips sought out hers, and they kissed fiercely, before he began trailing down her body, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses behind, focusing briefly on her breasts, kissing her nipples, before he knelt down and came to a halt right in front of her cunt. He felt her breath catch, and she shivered violently, as his tongue shot out, nudging her clit gently. He then sucked it into his mouth, feeling her hips lurch forward sharply, her fingers came into his hair, and a hoarse cry filled the hallway.

He had her on the edge before long, and she whimpered harshly, desperate for release. He slowly licked her clit in small circles, his fingers at her pubic bone, pulling it back to reveal her clit even more. She groaned, as he pushed her towards that edge she so eagerly sought out. He suddenly stopped, and placed the heel of his palm against her, mashing it gently. The pressure was not quite enough for her, even though it did create sweet friction. She panted wildly, rolling her hips, trying to find purchase against his palm.

"Come here," he murmured against her flesh, and he pulled her down onto the hardwood floor, where he spread her legs, so he could get complete access. His lips descended upon her again, this time he nudged a finger into her snug channel, feeling the moisture collecting at her entrance. She arched her back, groaning and moaning, his ministrations almost too delicious. The finger inside her curled upwards suddenly, and she felt a delicious pressure, simultaneously with his lips and tongue on her clit. She arched sharply, her back nearly leaving the floor. It took only a few thrusts of his single digit, and she exploded violently against his lips, her moans filling the tiny space around them. He didn't relent, and kept going, nudging a second digit inside her, making her writhe even more, as he easily pushed her over the edge again, her body shuddering violently against the hard cold floor, hoarse moans rippling from her lips.

She collapsed completely spent, and he crawled on top of her, kissing his way until he met her mouth.

"Now, will you get ready?" he asked, and she blinked slowly up at him. He chuckled deeply.

"Come," and he pulled her up from the floor, slapping her bottom lightly as he herded her out into the bathroom.

* * *

**_Marcus_ ** **_' POV_ **

Marcus had driven to Isabella's apartment the day before, and his Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero was parked in a shadowy alley adjacent to her street.

When Bella saw it, her jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is your car?" She gasped, walking around it to have a better look.

"Yes," Marcus simply answered. It was not he who had bought it though. Caius was quite the shopaholic, and he was obsessed with cars. They had a whole army in the dungeons of the castle. Marcus simply preferred Mercedes, so this was usually his choice.

"It looks like a mix between the bat-mobile and a UFO!" She exclaimed, almost giggling at her own joke. He chuckled, as he elegantly opened the car door for her.

"I suppose that is true, _mia cara_."

She got in the car, her mouth still open, as she took in the luxurious interior. As Marcus got in on the driver's side.

"Close your mouth, dear," he said as he nudged her chin with a cold finger. She scowled at him.

"Are you rich or something?" She said, her voice filled with wonder, her fingers inching closer to the control panel of the car.

"I suppose you could say that. My brothers and I… Have a company of sorts. A family business if you would."

He started the car, and her eyes fixed on the inlaid screen as it lit up, showing the logo of company logo, before looking at all the buttons, clearly itching to push some of them.

"No," Marcus intervened, before she could even lift her finger to one of them.

"Please do not touch anything," he said, smiling softly at her. She retracted her hand, and practically sat on them, as he pulled out, driving through the tiny streets. This might be the ugliest car she had ever seen, but she had to admit, it was pretty nice on the inside.

They soon were out of the small neighbourhood Bella lived in, and as he approached the highway, he sped up, and she saw the needle on the speedometer hastily approach 200 km/h.

"Whoa, you are going way too fast!" She exclaimed. "You don't need to prove your masculinity to me, Marcus, please slow down," she urged him. He laughed at that.

"I have no need to prove anything, my dear. I am a good driver, don't you worry,"

"But… What about police? Won't they pull you over?"

"You think they would pull someone over in a 7-million-dollar car?" He asked, smirking slightly, as he efficiently steered through traffic, racing past other cars effortlessly.

"I don't know, would they not?" She asked, her heart in her mouth, as she watched the outside blur past. He shook his head imperceptibly, as he drove on.

It took only 20 minutes to reach their destination, and he drove down towards a parking garage beneath a huge castle, perched on a hill.

Bella leaned forward, gazing out the windshield at the old building as they disappeared underground, her mouth still open.

"You live in a castle?!" She said stunned. "What, are you the king of Italy or something?"

Marcus chuckled darkly, as she had practically hit the nail on the head.

He parked in the vacant spot by the elevator, and elegantly got out, walking around the car to open for her. She stepped out, looking around at the multitude of clearly expensive cars.

"I don't believe you when you say you are secure in your masculinity. I think you are compensating for something," she noted drily. Marcus leaned against her, pinning her up against the car, kissing her passionately, making her short of breath.

"Considering how we started the day; would you care to repeat that?" He growled softly against her cheek. She blushed at that, remembering the feel of his mouth on her private area. A small exhalation escaped her, and he chuckled seductively.

"Come, I would like you to stay close to me." And he pulled her to the elevator. They got in and he pushed a button, making the doors hiss shut. Soothing music played from a speaker in the ceiling, and Bella leaned her head on his shoulder.

A ding, and the doors hissed open. Then he grabbed her hand, pulling her through some huge double doors, into a huge throne-room. As she glanced around, she saw white marble everywhere. Three black thrones stood at the end of the room, the middle one occupied by a dark-haired individual. As they entered, he got up, and began walking towards them. He wore a black suit, and black tie which set off his pale skin in stark contrast. Around his neck rested a large bejewelled V. His eyes were dark, and he smile broadly.

"Isabella, let me introduce you to Aro, my brother," Marcus said softly, his voice barely able to mask his excitement at what Aro might find within her.

"Aaaah, young Isabella." Aro said, as he looked at her. "So, you are the one who has my brother enchanted." He spoke softly too, though his voice had happiness to it, that she had yet to hear in Marcus.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear." He said in a deep voice.

He outstretched a white hand towards her, and she took it. He raised it to his lips as he bent down to kiss it. Bella smiled shyly at this unaccustomed greeting.

Marcus sensed a brief frown on Aro's face, his eyes flashing towards his brother. Interesting. Aro straightened up, his smile fixed into place again, as he nodded briefly at Marcus. Clearly something was terribly wrong. What had he seen? Bella noticed nothing as her eyes had fallen on a painting hanging behind the thrones. It was not big, but she would recognise this anywhere.

"Is that the… Salvator Mundi?" Bella asked, completely dumbfounded. She almost walked closer before remembering that this was not a museum. She looked at Marcus, and he nodded slowly, allowing her to step closer, her eyes eagerly roaming the old painting.

"Wow," she breathed as she took in the masterpiece.

Aro and Marcus used her distraction to communicate without her noticing.

"What did you see, brother?" Marcus asked quietly.

Aro frowned at the back of the girl, clearly frustrated. He sighed, before turning towards Marcus.

"I saw nothing, my dear brother," he stated softly. Marcus was rarely shocked, but this was one thing he had not expected.

"I _cannot_ read her," Aro said simply, shaking his head gently. "I am afraid that we may need to do this the hard way, unfortunately." He sighed as Bella turned back towards them, her eyes alight with wonder.


	4. Dare To Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
> Disclaimer #2: Rated mature for strong sexual language.
> 
> Recap;
> 
> Aro frowned at the back of the girl, clearly frustrated. He sighed, before turning towards Marcus.
> 
> "I saw nothing, my dear brother," he stated softly. Marcus was rarely shocked, but this was one thing he had not expected.
> 
> "I cannot read her," Aro said simply, shaking his head gently. "I am afraid that we may need to do this the hard way, unfortunately." He sighed as Bella turned back towards them, her eyes alight with wonder.

**_Marcus' POV_ **

Marcus was puzzled. Aro couldn't read her? How was that possible? Did Isabella have a power even as a human? How strange. Aro was equally mystified. This was the first time he had not been able to read someone. The two vampires watched the young woman intently as she approached them. They both smiled at her, as they saw her eyes filled with wonder at the painting.

"So, how do you like the art of Leonardo Da Vinci?" Aro asked. Marcus could sense that he yearned to touch her again, just to be sure. Nevertheless he held up his part of the conversation, as he listened to Bella describing her first meeting with an original. This allowed Marcus to wander a little, getting lost in his own thoughts.

So, perhaps he would have to tell her sooner, rather than later. She had said that she didn't want to let him go. Perhaps her reaction would be understanding. He glanced at her, as he saw that she was quickly charming Aro as well. His eyes were glued to her face, trying to read her by any means possible. Marcus came to a decision, and turning back towards them both he walked closer.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in your study, Aro," Marcus intoned politely. Aro glanced at him, clearly getting the message.

"Yes, or course. Come Bella, I have plenty of books on this topic, I would be happy to supply them to you." He ushered Bella before him, and Marcus took the opportunity to touch a finger to Aro's hand, letting him know what he had planned. Aro nodded shortly, and they lead her through the corridors of the old castle, until they found themselves in front of the large carved doors that lead inside Aro's lair.

Aro opened the doors and let Bella step inside first. They heard her gasp as she took in all the books lining almost every wall, except for the large windows on one wall. She quickly glanced around, taking it all in.

As Aro showed her around, Marcus dithered. He was feeling nervous, not knowing what to expect from her reaction. Everything might have moved too fast for this young human. He would just hope that their bond would be enough to keep her from bolting.

As the conversation hit a lull, Marcus stepped up behind Isabella, his hands on her shoulders.

"Isabella, are you ready for me to tell you everything?" He asked her softly. Aro stepped back, giving them space, though not leaving the room.

She turned around in his arms, looking at him. Then her eyes fell to his chest, her hand coming up to rest on his sternum again, yet again trying to feel his heartbeat. She looked up at him again, as she nodded slowly.

"I'm ready," She said, smiling softly at up him.

Marcus took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. He felt Aro coming up behind him, not saying anything. Just for the moral support.

"What do you know of monsters, my dear?"

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

The question was odd and Bella was silent for a long moment, as they both watched her intently.

"Uh... You mean like Frankenstein, Chimaeras and werewolves?"

"Close. I am speaking specifically of the undead," Marcus said, talking slowly.

Bella stared at him.

"Don't tell me you are a zombie," She said, almost giggling.

"A different kind of undead, dear" His tone was weary, and she felt her heart-rate increase. Her brain was searching her memory for old horror movies, trying to think up some creature. Her eyes fell on his face. His pale skin. His pale, cold skin. Her brain found the dots and connected them.

She gulped. The sound was loud in the silent room. Aro smirked slightly.

"You mean... Vampires?" She said in a whisper, her eyes flicking to Aro and back to Marcus.

Marcus nodded slowly, watching her face.

"Yo-? You are a vampire?" She asked, voice dry.

"Yes,"

"No," she said hoarsely, shaking her head a little.

"That's not possible,"

"Why not" Aro asked gently, coming up beside Marcus.

Bella looked at him, and she suddenly noticed his eyes. They were no longer black. They were slowly lightening, turning into a blood red crimson. His expression was mild, non-threatening, and yet the eyes made him appear menacing.

Bella stepped back several paces, then she looked at Marcus. His eyes were still dark. He had a sad smile on his face.

The silence in the room would have been complete, was it not for the loud banging of Bella's heart. Vampires didn't exist. They couldn't possibly be real. Could they?

She turned away from them both, pacing the study. Trying to stop the tangle of thoughts that flashed through her mind.

"Isabella," Marcus said, slowly stepping closer to her.

She stumbled back, nearly crashing into the desk behind her.

"My love, I will not harm you." he said softly, halting instantly.

"No, I know, I just…" She glanced towards the doors.

"I need a minute," She mumbled, making her way towards the only escape. Aro was in a flash in front of her, halting her movements.

"It is unwise for you to roam the hallways alone, my dear," he said softly. Bella slowly backed away from him, her brain barely registering his words.

"I understand, that this is a lot to take in, my dear," Marcus said, his voice still soft as silk.

"Do you, Marcus?" Bella asked in a hoarse voice, the edges coloured with the slightest hint of disbelief.

Marcus said nothing, his eyes intently on her. Aro stepped a little closer.

"Bella, please believe that this is not something that we do lightly. Telling a human of our existence is extremely risky."

"Oh, really? How about the human? What are the odds that you will just let me waltz out of here with this knowledge?" She asked, almost sounding panicked now.

Both vampires were silent a long while.

"Not great, I'd bet, based on your stony silence," She said, a note of hysterical laughter skimming the edges of her frayed voice.

Marcus stepped towards her, but Bella shook her head lifting her index finger at him, stumbling back slightly. He paused again. She felt cornered, it was clear they would never let her leave.

"Bella, will you please listen, just for short while? Let me explain everything." His voice was soft, but she could hear the desperation behind it.

She closed her eyes, trying to control her hammering heart. Taking deep breaths, she opened them again. They hadn't moved. They were both acting very deliberate, moving slowly, despite she now knew how fast they could move. They did their best to appear non-threatening, though she knew that could change any moment. A rational part of her brain told her they would not harm her. If they wanted her dead, well, she would probably not even have noticed it happening.

Swallowing a mouthful of what felt like ash, she nodded shortly.

Marcus' shoulders relaxed marginally.

"Let me start by saying that I will not harm you. However, it is true that we cannot let you leave, whilst you now know of our existence. I will have to ask you for an almost impossible choice." He sounded pained as he said this.

"Second, I have to explain to you, that a certain percent of vampires have… Gifts, for lack of a better word," He gestured towards Aro, who merely stood, a soft smile on his lips.

"Aro is one of them. I am another. My gift allows me to see the bonds between any two people. Aro here can read every single thought anyone has ever had,"

At this Bella gasped, remembering how Aro had touched her earlier.

"What, you mean…"

"No worries, my dear," Aro said, almost sounding bitter. "As it turns out, apparently, I cannot read your thoughts. Somehow you seem immune to my gifts,"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Bella asked angrily.

"Well, if you put it like that," Aro said, with a soft chuckle. Bella stepped angrily towards him.

"My point," Marcus continued, stepping in between the two, "Is that I can see the bond between you and I, Isabella,"

Bella's glare shifted from Aro to Marcus, surprise chasing it away. She shifted from one foot to the other, uneasily biting her lower lip.

"What does that mean?" She finally asked.

Marcus took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts again.

"Sometimes when a vampire meets another vampire, there is almost an instant red blood bond between the two. It means they are mates. It does not happen often. It is even more rare for such a bond to occur between a human and a vampire." Marcus explained calmly.

Bella listened with rapt attention, letting his words sink in.

"So, like, I'm your mate?" She interrupted him hastily. Marcus watched her a moment, then slowly he nodded.

Bella turned away from both of them. She wasn't sure what she felt at the moment, apart from a certain numbness. She stood staring into space, biting her lip.

"This can't be real," she muttered finally.

"I am afraid that it is," Marcus said softly, stepping up behind her.

"Let me get this straight," she said, turning around to find Marcus standing right behind her.

"You brought me here, so that Aro supposedly could read my mind. Why?" She sounded angry. Behind Marcus, Aro blew out his cheeks, eyebrows raised. He clearly found the situation awkward. Marcus said nothing at first, clearly pondering how best to answer.

"I felt that if I could get a glimpse of your thoughts, it would be easier for me to make this situation less painful for you."

She was silent a moment.

"What about you other brother, Cai or whatever his name was, what is his gift?"

"Caius doesn't have a gift," Marcus said. Aro scoffed loudly behind him.

"I do not know. He has a talent for being a royal pain in the ass," Aro said sardonically.

"How can I trust that what you are telling me is true?" Bella asked, ignoring Aro.

Marcus sighed softly.

"I suppose you cannot,"

"I am just to trust that I supposedly am your mate, no questions asked?" She demanded. Silence bloomed between them.

"No," Marcus finally said. "I will answer any question you may have, if it is within my power," He smiled a little.

Bella paced back and forth in front of him.

"Could you please demonstrate Aro's gift for me. I would like to confirm it," She said, turning towards them both. They both looked perplexed.

"How do you propose we do that? I cannot read your thoughts, Bella," Aro said, smirking slightly, his crimson eyes making her shiver.

"Well, we could cover your eyes, and I will show Marcus a number with my fingers, and you will then read through him."

They both looked impressed at that.

"May I suggest that you instead write down a sentence, and then Marcus will read it. That way it cannot be pure coincidence." Aro said, gesturing towards his desk.

"You will find pen and paper there,"

Bella nodded, and went to the desk, trying to conjure up a quote in her mind.

Aro pulled out a handkerchief, and bound it around his eyes. Belle bent down, and began scribbling. When she was done, she handed the paper to Marcus, who had taken Aro's hand in his.

As Marcus read, Bella watched his face as a small smile ghosted his lips.

 _If you ever looked at me once with what I know is in you, I would be your slave_.

"Ah, yes Wuthering Heights is a fabulous book," Aro said in a self satisfied sort of way.

"Oh Marcus, you _are_ in trouble," He chuckled deeply, as he heard Bella's soft gasp. He winked as he removed the handkerchief from his face, enjoying the expression she was now wearing.

"Do you believe me now?" Marcus asked her. Bella didn't know what to say, so she just nodded dumbly.

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed. "Now, we need to get to a decision," He looked at Bella, his expression serious.

"Will you be joining us in this immortal life, young Bella, or do we have to find other arrangements for you?"

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella sat in her love seat at home watching a meaningless show on TV. She barely registered what went on on the screen. Her brain felt fogged. It had been a few days since Marcus had left her on her front-step. She could sense that it hurt him, but he seemed to understand. She felt grateful. She needed space to think, and she had to hand it to them, they allowed her to come home, after she had asked for time.

Vampires were real. Of course she had heard tales of them, knowing what they were. But they had always been a thing of adventures. According to Marcus there were quite a few vampires. They were different, and some had powers.

Aro could read every single thought by a single touch. Marcus could see the bonds between everyone. Marcus had noted that Aro's gift seemed to not be working on Bella. She didn't know if she should feel flattered or worried. Her brain buzzed with all the information they had given her. They had been patient with her, answering her questions, mostly keeping their distance, so as not to scare her.

Her finger ghosted the nearly healed burn on her hand. It reminded her of him. He had been so attentive with her from the day they met. She sighed and switched off the TV, getting up from her seat. She began pacing. She needed air. Glancing at her clock, 19:04, she quickly dressed and went out the door, making sure to lock it behind her.

As she walked her mind wandered. She missed Marcus. She wished she could call him. She caressed his face in her mind. He was handsome in a traditional kind of way. Her brain flooded with the moments they had shared. His kisses. His touch. Despite the short time she had known him, she could not deny her feelings for the man. She wanted him.

As she walked, it began raining, and she was soon drenched, cold droplets trickling down the nape of her neck.

Suddenly she found herself at the old studio where she had taken her art class. The lights were on and her heart jolted. Was he in there? She quickly went inside, walking swiftly through the deserted hallways. She found herself in the doorway to the studio in no time. Her gaze wandered the room. No one was present. She slowly walked inside, her fingers resting lightly on the teachers desk. Everything had been real, then. Then why did she feel so detached? Maybe because her life had changed drastically in less than a week.

Her mind swirled with so many competing emotions. Her rational mind told her to leave, to get out, go home. But she only needed to think of Marcus, the soft way he looked at her, to know she was completely unable to do that. Their lives were now forever entwined.

She sighed deeply. Boy, she was in for it now.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

Marcus sat in darkness, waiting. He had been keeping away for as long as he could. Caius, irritated by Marcus' pacing, had snapped at him to get on with it.

"You are driving me crazy! Go find her, Marcus, for goodness sake. This is not natural!" He said loudly, finally snapping the book shut he was trying to read.

And so, Marcus had driven to Bella's apartment, only to find that she would not open the door. He tried hard not to worry. He let himself in, and walked around the cramped space, not turning on any lights. Eventually he sat himself down in her loveseat, waiting for her to come home. Her scent lingered strongly in the surroundings, so she hadn't been gone long. He wondered where she went. He settled in for a long wait.

Finally, almost three quarters of an hour later, he heard the key in the lock, and the door opened slowly. A drenched Bella walked in. He could practically hear her bones rattling together, as she shivered violently.

She leaned against the door, her hand coming to her forehead, as she sighed deeply.

"So it is settled. Swan has lost her mind," She said in a low voice, pushing away from the door, making her way through the darkness towards the bathroom.

Marcus frowned at her. She didn't see him.

"You should turn on the lights, my dear. I would hate for you to have another accident." He said softly.

Bella shrieked in fright, jumping back at the sound of his voice, her back smacking into the wall behind her, making her bounce off and fall forward, hands outstretched to try and break her fall.

Marcus flashed to her side, catching her smoothly before she hit the floor. He straightened both of them up in the darkness, feeling her wet clothes, as his hands rested on her shoulders, their faces mere centimetres apart.

"Marcus!" She yelled holding a hand to her chest.

"Don't do that!" She was breathing harshly, her heart hammering wildly.

"Jeez you scared me!"

"I apologise, _tesoro_. I did not mean to frighten you." He said softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, peering into her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. You just about gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"

Marcus stepped back slowly, letting go of her.

"I needed to see you." He said, glancing at the floor, before his eyes came up to her face again.

"I could not stay away any longer. I nearly drove Caius up the wall, to be frank." He explained.

Bella was still breathing rather hard, but her expression softened somewhat in the gloom.

"I have to know what your decision will be, _mia cara_ ," he said, voice almost a little frantic.

Bella looked down at the floor. His proximity only made her head even more foggy, his scent drifting tantalisingly around her. She shivered slightly, though it was also due to the coldness of her wet clothes. A long silence stretched between them.

"In my life," She finally said, "I have always felt sort of awkward. Like I wasn't meant for this body. I'm clumsy, I constantly miss-step, I can't hold a conversation with others, without making it appear strained and awkward. I never really felt at home in myself. I see now, that I was meant for a different life," Marcus listened with rapt attention.

"It's like, I was meant for the sky, and here I am, stuck in the mud. I just need to dare to fly." She continued.

"So," she said, taking a deep breath, "I have decided to be here. With you. I can't even think about not having you by my side, Marcus. I'm in too deep now." She finished.

Marcus stepped closer again, intending to take her in his arms.

"But," she said, holding op an index finger to stop him.

He halted.

"Yes?"

"I need a little time, Marcus. I wish to say goodbye to my family before... Anything else happens."

"Of course," he said, folding his hands in front of him.

"I also have other stuff I wish to experience as a human." She continued.

"Such as?" He asked politely.

"Well," she said, struggling to come up with wishes.

"I would like to see the Northern lights, for instance.

Visit Iceland, New Zealand and Australia."

He nodded slowly, pondering her words.

"That we can do," he said.

"Flying in an air balloon, see the Mona Lisa. Visit Yellowstone."

"Alright, we should write this down, if you have more." Marcus said, a soft chuckle surfacing.

"Have sex, at least a few times," She persisted.

Despite the darkness, he could feel her cheeks heat up as she said it, her gaze at her feet again.

"When you say sex, do you mean with other people, or..."

"No, just one person," She said shyly, finally looking up at him. "Or vampire, I should say". A soft growl escaped him, as he closed the distance between them, his arms coming around her waist.

"That should be easy to do," he said, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. Her eyes were wide as she tried to see him in the darkness.

"I thought you might say that," she whispered, and his lips crashed on her mouth, kissing her passionately, his fingers sliding into her wet hair. He easily coaxed a moan from her, and the sound made him push her back against the wall, pinning her body in place. His lips practically attacked hers, his tongue prodding into her mouth, gently thrusting against her tongue, swirling around it heatedly. It took him a while to realise that she was shivering violently.

"You are freezing, Isabella," he said, when he finally broke the kiss.

"No," she said, trying to kiss him again.

"Dear, we need to get this wet clothes off you."

"Oh, okay," she said, suddenly eager.

He chuckled, watching as she zipped down her coat, hanging it on the hook by the door.

Marcus went into the bathroom, turning on the lights. It wasn't big, barely room for two people. He quickly turned on the shower, adjusting the water temperature, before returning to her, finding she had stripped down to her underwear. He turned on the lamp by the TV, and the room was filled with a soft glow. Even in this light, he could see her skin prickling with goose bumps. He took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Please get in the shower," he said, gently pushing her towards the hot water pelting onto the white tiled floor.

"Yes, alright," she said impatiently, barely concealing a grin.

Back turned to Marcus, she quickly unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and then slid down her knickers, bending down to push them down her ankles, giving him ample view of her bottom. She laughed softly as she heard him growl behind her, before she stepped under the hot spray.

Marcus went back into the living room, waiting for her to finish, not bothering to turn on any more lights. He placed himself back on the love seat. It didn't take her long, and he soon heard her walking down the hallway, coming around the corner. She halted as she spotted him. She had her bathrobe on again, and she fiddled nervously with the sash a bit.

"Will you come over to me, Isabella?" He purred. His voice was like silk, and she shivered slightly, as she walked over to him, standing before him. He stood up, to greet her with another deep kiss, his hands roaming her back and buttocks, as he pulled her against him. He sat down again, pulling her into his lap, making her straddle him, and he continued the kiss, fingers lacing in her hair. He then kissed her eyes, her cheeks, his lips travelling to her throat. Bella's finger fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, opening them one by one, her fingers sliding inside as soon as she had access. Marcus began opening the sash on her bathrobe, and pushed the two sides apart, revealing her torso. His mouth quickly descended on one breast, his tongue swiping it a few times before he pulled at it deeply. Her head snapped back as she arched into his touch, her core brushing his clothed erection. His fingers skimmed her ribs, before grabbing her hips, pulling her against him, as he rocked up into her. A deep moan was jolted from her, as he felt her insides clench fiercely against him. He pushed the bathrobe to the floor, leaving her completely naked in his lap, where she writhed against him, her hips undulating gently against him.

No longer able to hold off, he held her against him, as he got up. He walked them to the bed, gently laying her down, pressing in between her soft thighs, pushing against her, grinding fiercely against her heat. He groaned deep in his throat, his face against her throat. His sounds and movements, made heat pool at her centre, making her need nearly painful.

He then got up and began undressing, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, removing his trousers. It wasn't long before he stood naked before her, and she looked at him, gaping at his manhood. She sat up, scooting a little closer to the end of her bed, her fingers stretching out for him. He watched her intently, as she gently touched his hips, her slightly trembling fingers skimming down his legs. She seemed not to know what to do next, and Marcus bent down, kissing her deeply, gently taking her hand and placing it on his cock, wrapping her fingers around it. She felt him, as they kissed, her fingers exploring him, feeling the hardness of him. His hips thrust a little forward, and she felt the skin move back a little. A growl escaped him, and he suddenly pushed her back down on the bed, spreading her legs. He kissed her sternum, then led a trail down her stomach, his mouth reaching her pubic bone. He didn't hesitate to kiss her clit with an open mouth, massaging it gently with his tongue, before suckling it, releasing it with a small pop. A few cries rang out into the small space, as he licked her closer to completion. He hips rolled off the bed, and he placed and arm across her hips to keep her in place, not relenting the movements of his lips. Her moans and cries had him in a frenzy, and he longed to be inside her, but first he needed to prepare her. And so, he gently nudged a finger inside her, thrusting it slowly in at out, still holding her in place. Her head was rolling from side to side in pure ecstasy, and as he pushed another finger inside her, her back arched off the bed, as the orgasm came crashing down on her. She convulsed so hard the bed shuddered against the wall. Marcus persisted on, prodding his fingers deeper into her, while still licking her now extremely sensitive clit, making her writhe and pant, incoherent sounds coming from her mouth. In no time her shouts became more desperate as he pushed her over the edge again. She pulled her legs up, stretching her torso, as she came back to earth. Marcus crawled up her body, settling himself between her legs, kissing her deeply, his fingers in her hair. Her eyes opened slowly, as she gazed at him, partially stupefied. He gave her time to recover somewhat, just nuzzling her face.

"That was amazing," she finally said. He chuckled deeply.

"Thank you, my dear," he said softly.

"Ready for round three?" He asked her with a small smirk on his lips.

She kissed him.

"Yes, but first I wish to pleasure you as well,"

He felt a tightening in his groin as she said it.

"Alright," he said before he could stop himself, gently rolling off her, laying down on his back.

Bella got up on all four, placing her hands on his chest. She explored him by touch, sliding her fingers through his chest hair, her lips following in a hot trail. He groaned heatedly, his torso writing beneath her fingers. The sound sent a jolt to her core.

She arrived at his pelvis, looking at his erection, gently touching him with her fingers, feeling the wetness at the tip. She slowly licked the tip, tasting him for the first time. She experimented a little, trying to find a good angle to continue. She closed her lips around the tip, her tongue licking the head slowly, sucking around him. She felt a little on deep water, but he seemed content, his hips sometimes jerking slightly, especially when her tongue hit a spot beneath the head. She enjoyed making him writhe beneath her touch. Her eyes fell on his testicles, and she skimmed her fingers over them. He groaned again, his hips undulating slightly. She caressed them some more, feeling them, shifting them around, while concentrating on applying suction to the head.

"If you keep this up, I will erupt in your mouth, young one." he hissed softly. His words made her eager to see him lose it, and she intensified her ministrations, feeling his body tense beneath her.

"Ah, Isabella, you are magnificent," he said softly, his hips thrusting gently into her mouth. She moaned, doing her best to keep an even tempo, as she sucked and licked him.

His hands came down, his fingers skimming her jaw. He held her gently, as he thrust up into her hot and greedy cavity, groans escaping him, as he was quickly approaching his orgasm.

Her tongue swirled around the spot beneath the head, and his entire body jolted.

" _Mi fai impazzire_ ," he moaned softly, and with a deep groan he erupted in her mouth, speaking Italian as his body jerked and shuddered beneath her, then he grew still, breathing hard.

Suddenly she found herself on her back, Marcus between her legs, his mouth kissing her ardently. He penetrated her with his fingers again, thrusting slowly, the heel of his palm torturing her clit at every thrust, making her tremble with the need ro orgasm.

It only took a couple of minutes for her to reach an intense peak, her walls clamping down on his fingers. As soon as the waves subsided, he placed his cock at her entrance, and slowly nudged his way into her body. Bella pulled her knees up, giving him better access. He kissed her deeply, as he slowly penetrated her, taking his time. He felt her grow rigid suddenly, and he paused his movements, looking at her. Her eyes were closed, her brow wrinkled in discomfort.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She nodded, holding her breath.

"Breathe, my dear," he reminded her. And she took a few deep breaths, her body relaxing marginally. She opened her eyes, and nodded again, urging him to continue, her arms coming up around his neck.

He did so, watching her intently as he breached her tight cunt, feeling her clench around him fiercely, making it difficult for him to not just shove into her, as she was hugging his length in the most sublime way. He moved slowly, as he felt her tense again, finally bottoming out, coming to a halt, completely sheathed within her.

He didn't move, waiting for her to adjust. She lay with her eyes closed, breathing slowly. After a moment, she opened them, looking up at him, smiling softly.

"Okay," she whispered.

Marcus slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, and she gasped loudly, as she felt him drag against her sensitive walls, sending her spine tingling. After a few thrusts she was moaning, her back curled in upon herself, her nose at the base of his throat as she clung to him. He rolled his hips, making his pelvis hit her clit sharply, and she jack-knifed against him, her entire body trembling. She was so close, and he did it again, and again. It took only a couple more thrusts to send her careening over the precipice, her cries muffled against his chest, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Marcus grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head, as he straddled her thighs, while still inside her. As he began to thrust again, her moans reached a whole new pitch, and she clenched hard around him, her back arching again. His lips found her throat, then her nipples as he pushed into her again and again, deep groans escaping from his chest. She could do nothing but take everything, as he pinned her beneath him, driving into her snug heat, making her break out in goose bumps as he almost too easily sent her into another orgasm, her cries ringing in his ears.

He could feel his own release galloping towards him, as his pelvis undulated into her with passionate abandon, making her reach the sky another time, this time her insides fluttering around him, made him fall over the edge, and his thrusts became erratic, as he spilled himself deep within her. They lay still for a minute, before he rolled off her, kissing her gently on the mouth, then her brow.

He pulled the duvet over them both, and she rested on his arm, closing her eyes.

" _Dove sei stato per tutta la mia vita?_ " he whispered against her shoulder blade, kissing her skin soothingly, as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mi fai impazzire (Italian) = You drive me crazy.
> 
> Dove sei stato per tutta la mia vita? (Italian) = Where have you been all my life?


	5. Who Heals Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who took the time to write me a review! It feels so delightful to see that you enjoy reading my story. I can finally see them again! So, yay!
> 
> Trigger warning: There is violence in this chapter. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains strong sexual language. Adults only!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
> 
> Okay, so a small reminder:
> 
> He could feel his own release galloping towards him, as his pelvis undulated into her with passionate abandon, making her reach the sky another time, this time her insides fluttering around him, made him fall over the edge, and his thrusts became erratic, as he spilled himself deep within her. They lay still for a minute, before he rolled off her, kissing her gently on the mouth, then her brow.
> 
> He pulled the duvet over them both, and she rested on his arm, closing her eyes.
> 
> "Dove sei stato per tutta la mia vita?" he whispered against her shoulder blade, kissing her skin soothingly, as she drifted off to sleep.

**_Marcus POV_ **

The next morning, Marcus felt Bella starting to stir awake. Her breathing pattern changed, and she flipped over in her sleep, draping herself across Marcus' chest, nuzzling it before she slept on a little more. Marcus kept still but could not resist placing a hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing small circles into her soft skin.

He lay there, pondering what he could possibly have done to deserve her. Everything had come together almost too perfectly, and he could not help but wonder if fate had another unpleasant plan for him. He squeezed Bella a little, just to make sure she was really there with him. She stirred from her sleep, her head shifting a little. He could not see if her eyes were open, but he guessed that they were, because he felt her breath hitch slightly, as she clearly saw his erection beneath the thin covers.

He languidly rolled her onto her back, kissing her deeply as he did, his fingers in her hair, his hips nudging in between her legs.

" _Buon giorno cara,_ " he said softly, kissing her throat and jaw, feeling a raging desire surge through him.

She didn't speak, but her hips rolled against his pelvis, and he felt how ready she was him, so he shifted a little, his cock easily finding way into her snug channel, slowly penetrating her. She hissed a little at the feeling, which soon turned into a throaty moan, as he thrust into her again, gently waking her body to the pleasures of the flesh, taking his time to let her feel how her body reacted to his ingression. Her legs came around his thighs, her arms around his middle, as she clung to him, her moans changing as she felt the angle inside her change as a result. Marcus increased his thrusts, kissing her again, as he felt her body tremble on the edge of release. He thrust sharply into her, rolling his pelvis against her clit. That was all it took for her to orgasm, and she clutched him fiercely as she shuddered against him, her walls tightening around him, pulsating all around his member.

He continued ruthlessly, sending her over the edge again with bizarre ease, and she cried out his name, making his groin tighten sharply, as he felt her fluttering around him again. As much as he would have liked, he could not hold back, and he fucked her passionately, as he felt his own impending release coming inexorably nearer. His mouth was at her throat, whispering to her in Italian, before his teeth gently scraped her soft skin. Then he groaned deep in his throat as he felt himself spill inside her, his hips jerking into her heatedly. They both stilled, their breathing laboured.

Marcus stayed within her, not ready to be done with her delicious body just yet, he kissed her deeply again, before hastily rolling onto his back, holding on to her, making her the one on top now. No sooner had she registered her new position and her shock of him not being done yet, than his hips thrust up into her sharply, a deep groan drifting from his chest. She crashed onto his chest, smelling his amazing scent again, moaning passionately, as he swiftly sent her into a new frenzy. His hands held her hips in place as he kept up his actions, not relenting, but thrusting deep and hard, feeling her clamp down hard around him every time he bottomed out within her. She was delirious, and in her passion her lips made sounds he would forever remember.

Her orgasm hit her almost unexpectedly, and she cried out, whimpering fiercely against his chest. He would never get enough of hearing her like this. He sat up, making her straddle him, before he flipped her onto her back again, her head now at the foot of the bed. He kneeled between her legs, lifting her pelvis from the bed, before penetrating her again, holding onto her buttocks, as he pulled her onto his cock repeatedly. Her eyes shut tightly at the new feeling, and he felt her grow tense almost instantly.

"Oh, dear _god_ , you are going to kill me!" She moaned, panting harshly, hands holding onto his forearms.

"Yes, come into sweet death, my Isabella, I will make you reach the sky," he said, his voice filled with passion, as he leaned in over her, his lips on her sternum as he plunged into her again and again, feeling her getting close to another peak. He suddenly slowed down, smirking slightly at her, as her eyes snapped open at his actions. She almost glared at him accusingly, and he chuckled darkly, before he propelled his hips into her sharply, pausing briefly within her, before repeating the movement, thrusting deep into her snug channel, feeling her clench hard whenever his pelvis made sharp contact with her clit.

Her back arched, her breasts pointing temptingly into the air. He took a nipple in his mouth, simultaneously thrusting again, and she cried out sharply. He did it again, switching to her other breast, grunting slightly as he again rammed into her. She began shuddering violently, her cunt seemingly pulling him in, and he began fucking her faster again, her cries changing sharply in pitch, as she flew over the edge, her hips bucking wildly against him.

"Come here, _tesoro_ ," He growled softly, pulling her up from the bed, so she sat cradled in his arms, her feet flat on the mattress.

She was panting harshly, her body covered in a fine sweat, and he put her arms around his neck, his hands coming to her hips, as he pulled her against him, thrusting upwards simultaneously. Bella's head snapped back, as she gave a husky cry, her entire frame trembling violently against him. He kissed her in the hollow of her throat, and her head tilted back down, as she looked him in the eyes. He captured her lips in a heated kiss as he began thrusting into again her with lustful abandon, holding her tightly against him.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She panted against his lips, and he chuckled darkly, his hips driving into her in long strokes, making her jolt at every thrust. He felt his own orgasm coming and he wanted to feel her clench around him one last time, so he began rolling his hips up into her, his pelvic bone making solid contact with her clit.

"Will you come for me again, _tesoro_?" he growled, his hands pulling her against him sharply, a grunt released at every thrust, as he felt her insides grabbing him fiercely. She was whimpering again, her sweaty brow pressed against his cold one, her eyes closed tightly.

"Will you, _Isabella_?" he hissed, as he increased the speed. "Please come for me again, darling," he said, his words coming out slightly strained as he tried to hold back. His mouth found her throat, his teeth sinking gently into her soft skin, without breaking it, and she lurched sharply against him, a hoarse cry released from her, as she convulsed in his arms, her insides clamping down hard again, gripping him like a silken iron fist.

"Yeees," he hissed, a deep groan escaping him, as he erupted fiercely deep within her, holding her passionately against him, his hips jerking unevenly against her.

Finally, he laid back down on the bed, pulling her down with him, her body resting on top of him, both not saying much, just enjoying the post coital hum.

After a while, she raised her head, resting her chin on her hands, which rested on his chest, to look at him. He gazed back intently.

"I had no idea vampires were so horny," She said, her voice filled with curiosity. Marcus' laughter rumbled from his chest.

"As I said on our first night together in the studio; You tempt me, young one," he answered her, still chuckling slightly, his hands roaming her still slightly sweaty body soothingly.

"I thought men needed time to… Be able to perform again," she said, frowning slightly, her fingers tracing aimlessly on his chest.

"Usually they do, but I am not a man, my dear. I am a vampire, we do not need to recuperate,"

"How does that work? You have no blood to… Well, um…" She trailed off, her cheeks a little pink now.

"No, I have no blood in my system, but I do have venom. It is hard to explain, but think like with a human male, the blood will pool in the loins. With a vampire male, it is venom doing the job. Does that make sense?"

She frowned slightly. "I suppose so," She sighed contentedly.

"So, what do you wish to do today?" Marcus asked her softly.

"Yesterday, you had a whole list. Do you wish to tick one more thing off it today?"

She pondered his question.

"Can I just be with you all day?" She asked shyly, gazing intently down at his chest.

He chuckled softly, squeezing her gently around her waist.

"Of course, if that is what you wish. I could take you back to my home. You could meet Caius and some of the other Volturi," She frowned as he spoke.

"Wait, how many are you?" She asked, her voice curious.

"Well," Marcus said, getting ready to explain the workings of his coven.

"We are three leaders: Aro, Caius and me. Then there are the guards. The most important ones are Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Afton, Corin, Santiago and Renata," He listed all the names effortlessly.

Bella gaped at him.

"That is a _lot_ of vampires," she croaked.

"Oh, there are more, I just mentioned the more important ones. If I had to put a number on it, it would be 32 vampires." He said.

Bella pushed up from him slowly, seating herself cross legged beside him on the bed, looking down at him in wonder.

"Won't they um, be hungry for my blood, if I visit?" She asked, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

Marcus considered her a moment.

"As long as you keep close to me, or Aro and Caius, you will not come to harm. Most of the older members of our coven have excellent self-control. Felix for instance. I can assign him to you as your personal bodyguard if you wish."

"Older members? How old are you exactly?" She asked curiously.

"We are different ages. I was born approximately 1350 BC." He said gently, slowly sitting up and leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

Bella stared at him; shock edged all over her face.

"You are more than 3000 years old?!" She exclaimed baffled.

"I am afraid so, yes," Marcus said, chuckling softly at her expression.

Bella sat in stunned silence, staring into space, eyes glazed over.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked her, placing a cold hand on her leg.

"Yes," she croaked. "I'm just coming to terms with the fact that I just had sex with an ancient vampire. No wonder you are so damned good at it. 3000 years, anyone would pick up a few tricks…" She trailed off; her voice still filled with amazement.

"Not quite. Some do get better at it, but others are sort of stuck. I find that it depends on how well one wishes to learn,"

"So, how about your thirst? Do you drink from humans?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Yes," he answered, his eyes watching her intently.

"So, you kill humans?" She asked, her eyes looking down, her fingers fiddling with the sheet a little.

"I do," He said softly.

He could sense her tensing as the subject was now entering an area, he felt sure she would not be ready for. He did not wish to discuss these matters with her, but he could not lie to her either. She would after all too be like him soon. She may as well get answers now.

"Isn't it hard to take a life like that?" She asked quietly.

"It is always hard. It has become easier as time has passed, because a vampire in the early years have an endless hunger. As time goes on, the hunger simmers down, it becomes more manageable. I now only drink from a human occasionally. I do not feel such a strong need to satisfy that hunger anymore." He spoke eloquently, trying to enlighten her without frightening her.

"I have found other things to do. You might have guessed that art it important to me. I have classes frequently. It keeps me closer to humans, making it easier for me to manage any hunger I might feel. I also paint of course; I have a studio in my rooms at the castle."

"So, you are not tempted by me?" She asked, her gaze finally meeting his.

"Not in that way, my dear, no." He said, smirking a little, his fingers skimming her soft inner thigh, making her skin break out in goose bumps. She nodded, her shoulders relaxing a little.

"When do you need to eat again?" She asked curiously.

"I do not know. I do not exactly plan on these matters. It has been a few months now, so it will not be too long, I suppose." He said, frowning slightly as he spoke.

"Huh," she said, looking down again.

"We do not need to talk about it, if it makes you uncomfortable, my dear." Marcus said, leaning forward a little.

"No, it's fine…" She said, taking a deep breath. "I do wish to know these things. Afterall, I will become a vampire soon," She said, her voice trembling nervously.

"Alright, but I do still feel like we have spoken enough of the subject for now. Do you wish to come with me?"

Her eyebrows knotted together.

"How long will we be staying? I have my work to attend to." She said.

"I will gladly transport you back for your work. One could argue that you no longer needed the job, seeing as you are with me, and will never want for anything again. I will take good care of you. But if you wish to keep the job, I will not object. Though I should tell you, the lady who is your superior does not like my kind," He said, a grimace passing his face briefly.

Bella's eyes snapped to his face as he said this.

"Wait, she knows of your kind?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. Well, she suspects at least. She will know me for what I am, I am certain. That is why I left the shop so quickly the other night. I heard her coming."

"Oh," Bella said. "I almost thought I had dreamed that."

"No, I was there. I just did not wish to complicate things for you."

"Thank you, you have made my life _so_ _much_ easier now," She said sarcastically. Marcus smirked at her, showing her his teeth.

"Believe me, you will not wish for her to know that you are consorting with creatures like me. She is from an old family. They have some power here. Though, they cannot harm us, they could inconvenience us slightly. Once you are turned, you can no longer work there, I am afraid."

"I guess I should have seen that coming. I don't think there is any point in me keeping the job, is there? I also still have my bucket list. It will be hard to complete it if I have to stay here for my work. Oh well." She seemed to sink into herself a little.

"I will quit tomorrow then. Afterwards we could go to your home. Is that okay?" she asked, biting her trembling lip. He raised his hand to her chin, gently pulling her lip out from between her teeth. She hastily looked down. A single glistening tear fell onto the sheet between her splayed thighs.

"What is wrong, Isabella?" He asked her, leaning forward, and pulling her into his lap, holding her securely against his chest.

"I just…" Her voice grew thick with emotion, and she had to take a deep breath to collect herself a little.

"I just realised what this all means. I will never have children. Not that I actually thought of that before. I just assumed it would happen eventually, you know? I will have to say goodbye to my family. My father will never know what has happened to me."

Marcus said nothing, he just rocked her gently, listening as she struggled to express herself.

"He is a cop, you know. He will never stop searching for me." She said frantically, something like a sad chuckle escaping her.

"It will be alright, t _esoro._ This life you have here and now is just the cocoon. Once you are turned, you will begin your true life. Your potential is endless at that point." He said these things in a comforting voice.

"I know," She said, trembling slightly. "I just need to mourn the loss of it a little." She said, her shoulders shaking as sobs struggled to fall from her lips.

"I understand," he whispered, as he held her close, his fingers in her hair, running through it soothingly, letting her get it out.

"I'll be alright," she finally said thickly, sniffling a little.

"I know you will, my dear," He said gently, just rocking her.

"Children is not the only thing that will give you happy in life," he said softly. "One can have a fulfilling life without offspring. It is just not discussed as much. It seems to be some kind of taboo."

Bella nodded slowly, drying her eyes on the sheet.

"I know. I never really saw myself as a mother, I suppose…." She trailed off, staring into space.

"Hmmm, that is not unusual at your age."

They sat in silence for a while.

"You owe me a painting session," she finally said, straightening up a little, looking at him, her eyes still rather red.

"Do I?" He said, slightly surprised.

"Yes, I missed the class the other day, remember?"

"I do remember. I also remember not being the cause of that." He said, smiling softly.

"I know, but still. I would like to get my money's worth," She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Would you?" He purred softly, slowly shifting their position forward, so that she was on her back again, him stretching out on top of her.

"You know," he said seductively, "There are more kinds of art, than one," Then he kissed her deeply, slowly entering her body again. Their lovemaking was not as frantic this time around, and he kept a slow pace throughout and he soon had her trembling beneath him, as he coaxed her to two more orgasms before he finally reached his own peak.

"I see your point," she concurred, her breathing still slightly laboured. "But I would still like to learn to paint."

"I know," he said. "I just could not resist you, my little temptress." He kissed her, then he got out of the bed, pulling her with him.

"Come, we should shower before we go the studio."

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella now sat at her usual spot in the studio, Marcus was showing her the different brushes and what they would work for. She had a hard time focusing. They had showered together, and he had wasted no time in pushing her against the wall, using his mouth on her until she reached yet another strong orgasm. He hadn't penetrated her though, sensing that she was already quite sore from their earlier sessions.

Finally done showering, he drove them to the studio, where he took the lesson way more seriously than she was able to. Her eyes kept lingering on his body, his hands, his mouth. He was completely irresistible to her. On top of that, her mouth practically watered whenever she caught a whiff of his delicious scent.

"Isabella are you with me?" She blinked foolishly, straightening up abruptly.

"Yes, sorry, you were saying?" She said embarrassed.

"I was trying to tell you about this fan brush. See how the bristles look like a fan. This brush is good for many uses. You can blend with it, use it to paint foliage on almost any kind of tree and bush. It can also create textures."

She grinned feeling mortified, looking down onto her notes.

"If used correctly, you can also use it to paint fur and even hair. Though it will take some practice."

Bella scribbled down, hastily, trying to keep up, even though he didn't speak fast, it was still a lot of information.

"Now this brush might be my personal favourite. It is called a filbert brush. You will notice the distinct rounded end. This brush is good if you need a sharp edge painted. It will also work well on round objects, circles, and curves. This brush can be used for blending as well. Then we have angle brushed. See how it ends in a sharp point on one side. It is especially useful for edges and straight lines. If you feel like you have an uneasy hand, this will be helpful."

As he spoke, he picked up the different brushes, handing them to her, so she could get a feel for them, and study their shapes.

"This is called a liner brush. You will find it comes in different sizes, which is true for all brushes. This one however also comes in different lengths. The shorter ones are great for the fine details. The longer ones are for writing and long flowing lines. The long bristles will hold more paint, making it easier to get a long even line. The paint needs to be relatively fluid to get the best results."

"Right," Bella mumbled, eyeing the fine tip of the brush. She didn't think she would ever learn to have such a steady hand, that this brush would be useful.

"To make the paint more fluid, we use different mediums. If you paint with acrylics, like we do here, you can use water to thin the paint. Though if you use too much, you risk ruining the paint, making it more susceptible to damage later on. Therefore, I recommend no more than thirty percent water in the mix. This way it should be fine. Use more and the pigments become exposed, the polymer will crackle as time passes by." Marcus walked a little closer, his hands folded in front of him.

"If you remember the Salvator Mundi painting, you saw all the tiny crackles in the surface. That is because Leonardo Da Vinci tended to experiment with his paintings. He often used way too thin glazes, which is why it is difficult to maintain his paintings today. If we strip off the varnish, we risk peeling off more than we want. Therefore, they cannot be cleaned."

He went to the shelves, picking up a few bottles of paint.

"That was a little detour, apologies, my dear. Now look at this." He placed the bottles on her small desk, except one, holding it at an angle so she could see the label. It was a brand called Winsor and Newton. The paint was clearly white.

"See this little square?" He rotated the bottle, to show her a tiny black square on the label. She squinted, seeing the words Permanence AA beside it.

"Now see this one." He showed her a bright green colour. The square was still there, but this time it was blank instead of black.

"Notice how one is black, and the other is blank? Then there is this one." Another white, but this one had a diagonal line down the blank square.

Bella frowned at the difference in the tiny squares. They seemed insignificant, but she guessed that was not the case.

"If you will please sketch down the three different squares, I will explain the difference. Good."

He walked behind her, bending down over her, his face hovering over her shoulder. Then he placed a finger on the lid of the first white he had shown her. Bella breathed deeply, doing her best to not get lost in his smell.

"This is Titanium White. The little black square indicates to us, that it is an Opaque pigment. It means that you will get good coverage. It will not need many layers to block out the background colour."

His finger lifted and transferred to the next bottle. The colour was named Permanent Green Light.

"This one had the blank square. This means that it is transparent. You will never be able to use it to cover another colour for instance. No matter how many layers you apply, it will always bleed through."

His finger jumped to the last bottle. The second white. Bella read Mixing White on the label.

"This is another white, also called zinc white, but as you noticed, the square has a diagonal line through. This tells us that the paint is semi-transparent. It is used for toning down colours for instance. Now, I would like you to mix the Titanium white with the green, and then the Mixing white with the green."

Bella did as he asked, and immediately saw the difference. The mixing white had a much brighter colour than the Titanium White.

Marcus then had her paint the three different paints over black stripes of paint on a piece of paper, this was to show the difference in the opaqueness and transparency. She was fascinated, and scribbled everything down, trying to remember everything he told her.

Before she had realised it, it was growing dark outside, and she knew the lesson was soon at an end. Marcus was an excellent teacher. He mixed the lesson with lots of theory, but also lots of practical stuff, making her see the function of what he taught her.

"So, this concludes our lesson," he finally said, as he strode to the blackboard, beginning to clean it.

"Thank you, Marcus," she said softly, beginning to clear her desk, closing her notebook, and stuffing it into her bag.

He didn't answer, and she saw his body stiffen noticeably, halting his process in cleaning.

"We have company," he hissed, before he came to her side at vampire speed, standing half in front of her, his stance protective. It was then that Bella heard the sounds coming from the hallway. Footsteps made their way slowly down the hall, coming nearer. She heard someone say something, and another one laugh harshly. Both voices were male.

"Vampires," Marcus said softly. Fear gripped her, as she realised what this meant. She didn't even have time to move, before she saw them standing in the doorway.

They halted just inside the door.

"Gentlemen," Marcus said, his voice tight, shoulders slightly hunched.

Bella looked at the two strangers. One was short and stocky, the other tall and lanky. The shorter vampire had white blond hair, growing to his shoulders, while the other one had short and curly auburn hair. They both had crimson eyes, though she could see they were slowly turning black.

"Oh," the short one said. "Sorry, lo amico, we did not realise she was already taken,"

"Well, he can share, can he not?" The tall one was saying, slowly stepping forward.

"I do not share," Marcus intoned softly, stepping sideways, his body now covering Bella completely.

"Oh, but she smells so good! Can't we have a taste?" The tall one persisted.

"No," Marcus said. He spoke quietly, but there was no mistaking the menace in his voice.

Silence filled the room, and Bella felt herself grow cold with fear, sensing that the two strangers would not desist. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the alley, where Marcus had saved her from two other shadows. Were these the same ones?

"Mate, you _are_ going to drink from her, aren't you?" It was still the tall one speaking.

"Lorenzo, let it go, you can clearly see that she is taken," the short one intervened.

"Oh Pietro, you are such a coward. Can't you see how protective he is. This one is not food; his scent is all over her…"

"She is of no concern to you," Marcus said. "Be on your way, or you will face the consequences." His voice was deep, almost a growl.

"Mister, can't you count? Do you see how there is one of you, and two of us?" Lorenzo said, confidence evident in his voice.

"You forget yourself," Marcus snarled menacingly.

"And how is that?" Lorenzo stepped even closer.

Marcus didn't answer, but a movement suggested that he was showing them something. The smaller vampire hastily stepped back; fear edged on his face. The taller one stepped back too, but only half a pace.

"The Volturi?" Lorenzo exclaimed. "I thought you were stuck in that castle of yours." He sneered.

"You were mistaken. My brothers have been searching for you since the other night. If you persist in your endeavours, I am afraid you will not survive the night."

Incensed, Lorenzo stepped angrily forward.

Marcus snarled low in his throat, tensing, readying himself for the confrontation. Something impacted hard against him, making him skid back across the old wooden floor a few paces.

Bella stumbled back sharply, landing hard on her backside, scrambling back even further until she hit the wall. She was more sensing the battle in front of her, than actually seeing it. The three vampires were moving so fast, she couldn't keep up. Marcus seemed to be strong, but he still had to fight two against one. The smaller of the two got a grip around Marcus, keeping him in a firm headlock, the other one kicking him hard in the stomach. Bella almost screamed, but then Lorenzo was at her side all of a sudden. He glanced back at Marcus as he grabbed her arm, swiftly lifting it to his mouth, a savage smirk on his lips.

Bella felt her wrist break at the awkward angle he held it at. Pain flared up to her shoulder. Her eyes flew to Marcus, instinctively knowing that this would be her last look of him.

Suddenly a blur of movement, and she felt herself pushed aside, hard, flying into the canvases, her body crashing through the frames, burying her body in a pile of wrinkled canvas, and splinters of wood. She saw nothing else, but heard snarls and growling, then a series of high-pitched splintering sounds rang through the small room. Then silence.

Bella was swiftly excavated from the ruined pile of canvases, suddenly standing again. She cradled her broken wrist, feeling the sharp pain stabbing at her.

"Brother, nice to see you,"

Bella glanced up to see that it wasn't Marcus holding her steady on her feet, as she had initially thought. It was Aro.

"She is severely injured, Marcus," He spoke over his shoulder, before placing a cold hand on her cheek, staring intently into her eyes.

"Bella, stay with me, do you hear me?" Dark shadows crowded the corners of her eyes, giving her a feeling of having tunnel vision.

Marcus came to her side, quickly assessing her injuries. Bella felt something wet slide down her face. It tickled her nose. She also felt a sharp stinging sensation in her stomach, just below her ribs. Then she smelled it. Blood. Looking down, she saw a thin shaft of light wood sticking out of her abdomen. Blood was already running freely down her stomach. As she looked a dark droplet fell from her nose and splashed onto the floor.

"We need to get her out of here," An unknown male voice was speaking, but Bella was barely registering it. Her vision grew blurry, and she felt herself falling into a dark abyss. She sensed herself being picked up. Then, her world went black.


	6. Shadows Are Not Meant For SIlence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this chapter was really hard to write. I am pretty squeamish when it comes to gory stuff, and I don't like violence, so as you can imagine, I barely got through this chapter - almost changing everything. So bear with me if I skirted certain situations, only alluding to it! I am sensitive in that way.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Alright, on to the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: This chapter contains strong material of violent and sexual nature. Adults only! Lots of mentions of body fluids and bodily harm - please be careful!

**_Marcus' POV_ **

Marcus held his unconscious mate to his chest. Seeing her like this confirmed to him that fate was cruel. Her head leaned against his chest, and she was bleeding heavily from a deep gash just below the hairline. He could feel the warmness of the blood as it soaked into his shirt. But it was not the head wound that worried him.

The thin, long piece of wood that had lodged itself in her abdomen was far more concerning. She needed a doctor, and fast, or he would have to turn her this instant. Caius was at his side, examining her wounds, taking advantage of her being unconscious, so she wouldn't feel any pain.

"Her stomach has been pierced," he murmured softly.

"I think some of her intestines too, but it is hard to say. I will not remove the offending object, as she will most certainly bleed out in minutes."

He pulled out a handkerchief and dried his bloodstained fingers on it, not showing any signs of it affecting him in the slightest.

"She needs surgery. Or we will have to turn her, but we cannot do so here. We need to burn these two." His thumb pointed over his shoulder at the two dismantled vampires on the ground.

"You have to decide what is best, brother," Aro said, his eyes on Bella's face. They all heard the gentle drip of blood hitting the floor, as it ran down her torso, following the shortest path to the ground.

"This is not how it was supposed to happen," Marcus said, his chest tight with emotion. He had to make a decision that was not his to make, or he would suffer an unendurable loss.

"Aro, will you come with me? Caius, you can clean up here. Find Felix, he can't be far behind you."

They both nodded, Aro leading the way to Marcus' car.

They got in, Marcus still cradling Bella, Aro driving. They needed to get away from this scene, but they could not wait until they were all the way back in Volterra either, or she would certainly die. They had to find a quiet place for Marcus to do what he needed to do. Eventually they pulled in by a deserted parking lot. Aro killed the engine, turning towards Marcus in the darkness.

Marcus nodded curtly, knowing what he must do. The car was filled with the smell of blood, but they didn't seem to care. Single-mindedness could be a good thing when a mate was in danger.

Marcus adjusted Bella's body slightly, exposing her neck, him leaning a little over her, his hands cradling her head and back. He could see her pulse just beneath the skin. It was shallow, and fast. She had already lost so much blood, and he would have to be extremely careful not to drink too much, but also not so little that the venom would take longer to penetrate all the tissue.

"You need to act, brother. She will not have long now." Aro said, his voice low and quiet.

Marcus took a deep breath, and pulling her neck towards his mouth, he finally sank his teeth in, biting down, feeling the warm flow of life-giving liquid filling his mouth, his tongue tasting her. A groan escaped her, and he could feel her struggle slightly, though of course she was no match for him. He resisted the urge to drink deeply, and waited for the venom to circulate her system, then he pulled back, breathing harshly, trying to conquer his thirst. He held her close as he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes, his head tilted all the way back, trying to resist her alluring scent.

Silence filled the car.

The job done, Aro switched on the engine and drove at full speed back to Volterra. Marcus could feel her body shaking, as the venom took hold. He could do nothing but hold her close, whispering in her ear, telling her that everything would be alright.

"I am sorry, we were too late to save her, Marcus," Aro finally said quietly, his eyes on the road.

"We tried to track them down, but when we finally realised where they were, it was too late. I only just managed to get to her before he bit her. But I am afraid I did more damage to her. I failed you." His mouth was a thin line.

"Do not speak like this, brother. It was I who took her to the studio. I should have realised the danger. I could have prevented this, and I was foolish. What is done is done." He spoke bitterly, sounding angry with himself.

Silence ruled again, and Marcus' eyes were fixed on Bella's face. Her brow was beaded with sweat mixing with the partially dried blood. Her breathing was erratic. He could only imagine the pain she must be in. He was surprised that she hadn't started screaming yet.

"Should I remove this?" Marcus indicated the piece of wood still sticking out of her stomach.

Aro shook his head once, briefly glancing at her injury.

"No, let us wait until we are back at the castle. Let the venom work a little first."

Marcus nodded. His clothes were soaked several places with Bella's blood, and he could feel her body sweating, her clothes clinging to her skin. He wondered if it would be a challenge to get her into the castle. Her blood would be smelled all over the place. He couldn't deal with it just now. Aro would be there to help him, should things go awry. That would have to be enough.

Fifteen minutes later Aro skidded the car to a halt outside the front doors of the old castle. Marcus was out in a flash, flitting through the castle at high speed. They had a hospital wing, though it was rarely used, and the supplies was rarely checked on. He dearly hoped they would be able to find a way to stop her from bleeding out. Finally standing in the deserted room, he found a bed for her, gently laying her down on the white sheets. Aro was there in a flash as well. They both worked fast, removing her blood-soaked t-shirt and sports bra, cutting through the fabric. Aro examined the wound, gently prodding her abdomen, trying to determine how deep it went. Her entire body flinched as if electrocuted. Blood leaked out again, running down her flank, soaking the sheet in seconds.

"We need to somehow stop the bleeding, otherwise she will not succeed in changing before death intervenes." He looked around for any tools to help with the task.

Marcus was at her head, examining the gash across her forehead. It was deep, and was still bleeding as well, but not as much as the other wound. He could see a small amount of her skull beneath.

Aro growled in frustration, hastily searching every drawer for sutures.

"I am afraid we need to find an alternative. Any ideas would be helpful." he continued, quickly divesting himself of his suit jacket and waistcoat, as he searched on.

"Ah!" He suddenly exclaimed softly, his long fingers pulling out a device from a deep drawer.

Marcus looked up, his eyes instantly on the object Aro was holding.

"No!" He hissed.

"Do you have a better idea?" Aro asked him urgently. Marcus was silent. He did not, but this was too much.

Aro had found a tiny blow torch. Marcus breathed harshly, his jaw set.

"Alright, but do we have anything to anaesthetise her with first? She will definitely feel this."

"I am afraid not, brother. She will have to endure. We need to do this now." He sat down on a doctor's stool, rolling over to Bella, laying the small torch on the sheet.

"You should check if it works first," Marcus commented.

"Right," Aro took it and turned a nozzle on the side of the device. Gas hissed out, and then he pushed the switch, and a spark ignited the gas, a long flame shooting out. He adjusted the nozzle, turning the flame smaller and blue.

"Hold this for me, would you? Don't burn yourself now," Marcus took it, throwing an annoyed look at his brother at the unnecessary comment. He kept the flame away from them both.

"I will pull out the wood, she will probably bleed heavily. Then you hand me the torch, and I will close the wound with it. You will need to hold her. This will be painful, I am afraid," As he spoke, his fingers closed around the thin wooden plank sticking out of her stomach, ready to pull it out.

Marcus braced himself. This would be unpleasant, to say the least.

Aro caught his eye and raised his eyebrows. Marcus swallowed, then gave a single nod. Aro quickly yanked out the bloody wood, grabbing the torch, he directed the flame at the wound, where blood was quickly pooling. A nauseating sizzling sounded, and Marcus felt Bella jerk violently, her back arching sharply off the bed, as Aro tried to burn the wound until it stopped bleeding. Marcus held her down, doing his best to not do more damage to her. A loud scream escaped her as they worked, and the sound pierced Marcus.

Aro pulled back, swiftly shutting off the flame, checking to make sure he had gotten it right. Bella was wrestling violently, her body perspiring as she twisted around on the bed. Aro swiftly got a fresh bed, rolling it up beside her, and they lifted her on to it. Marcus crawled in beside her, pulling her against him, trying to sooth her. She was delirious and her screams were hoarse, and even though her eyes were open, she seemed not to sense him. He held her tight, speaking softly to her, as Aro made quick work of cleaning everything up, removing the other bed.

He found a soft cloth, and rinsed it under the tap, cold water saturating the fabric. He quickly placed it on her wound, the coolness alleviating the burn.

Bella calmed down a little, though she was still whimpering.

"We need to replace the cloth frequently, so it stays cold." He found a basin and filled it with cold water, placing a second cloth in it, so they had two to switch between.

Then he stood by the bed, holding the wet cloth down on her wound, as Marcus lay beside her, still holding her close.

"Fortunately, we do not need to worry about infections. The wounds will heal when she is almost done transforming, as the venom works within her." Aro murmured softly.

The room fell silent, as Bella seemed to settle down a little.

Aro switched the cloths frequently, as soon as he felt her body temperature through the fabric.

Marcus had his eyes closed, feeling drained. What felt like hours later, he opened them, watching his brother still at work.

Aro never even noticed Bella as she lay topless in front of him. He just focused on what needed to be done.

Marcus placed his fingers against Aro's hand, making him pause for the briefest of moments. He wanted him to see how grateful he was to him for doing this.

Aro never glanced up but kept working on her.

"You do not need to thank me, brother. She is your mate." He said simply, speaking quietly.

They said no more, but just focused on making it as comfortable for her as they could.

Marcus felt her body tense occasionally, the venom clearly hurting her. She groaned too, her eyes opening, though she didn't register their presence. Marcus kept speaking to her, murmuring words of endearment, encouragement, and love.

Aro just kept switching the cloths, examining the wound occasionally as he did.

* * *

A couple of hours before dawn, Caius arrived, taking in the scene with a sweep of his eyes.

"The situation has been dealt with. We burned them, and the building caught fire. It had to, to eliminate any evidence of violence. The humans arrived shortly to extinguish the flames, but they will find nothing of interest." As he spoke, he settled on the stool Aro had abandoned, removing his coat as he did so.

"How is she?" He finally asked.

"She will live," Aro said softly. Then he frowned, grinning softly.

"Well, not exactly, but you know..." He replaced the cloth in the cold water, bending down to examine the wound again.

"It is already starting to heal; she should no longer feel the burn. Though the venom will bring her plenty of discomfort."

"You burned her!?" Caius asked, a brief look of disbelief washing across his face.

"Yes, I saw no alternative. She was bleeding out on us," Aro explained, swiftly cleaning up the basin.

"I see. Well we should probably move her to a more comfortable location," Caius said, glancing briefly at the writhing from of Bella.

Marcus got out of the bed, looking around for something to cover her with. Aro hastily removed his shirt, handing it to Marcus, indicating for him to use it. Having her decent again, he gathered up Bella's body, careful not to jostle her too much. She was already starting to grow cold.

"I will take her to my rooms. Will you make sure we are not disturbed until her transformation is complete?"

They both nodded at him, and he quickly flashed to his rooms, clutching Bella to his chest.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

He lay her down on his bed, arranging her limbs so she could rest comfortably. Then he stripped of his blood-soaked clothes, having a hasty shower, watching as her blood ran down his body and into the drain. He then got dressed in a comfortable suit, climbing into the bed beside her. She was still covered in blood, though it had dried by now. He didn't know if he should clean her or not. It wouldn't be long before she could clean herself. He could feel it.

She was trembling, though a sound never escaped her lips. He watched her intently, as the gash across her forehead slowly knitted together. A small crack sounded, and he saw her hand twitch as the bones reset themselves.

He frowned a little. The transformation was happening faster than he anticipated. It had not even been a day since he bit her, and already he could see changes in her. Her wounds were closing, her muscles filling out as she grew strong and lean. Her hair got a certain glow to it. He could hear her heart still, though it was beating erratically.

She was more silent than he expected, knowing how others had reacted to the change. It was eerily quiet in his chambers. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he just lay beside her, waiting, a hand resting on her abdomen. Time passed, and the earths movements pulled them into deep shadows, then into the light as another dawn approached. As the room grew lighter, he saw how her complexion had changed during the night. Her skin had grown porcelain white and smooth, her lips still retaining a rosy colour. He couldn't resist skimming his fingers across her jaw, caressing her gently. She didn't stir, but her eyelids flickered slightly.

"Can you hear me, Isabella?" He said softly, leaning in a little closer, his lips almost touching the delicate shell of her ear.

A tiny flicker made him believe that she could hear him.

"I know you are in pain, and I am so sorry. This is not how it was supposed to happen. If there was any other way, please believe I would have chosen it," He murmured, shifting a little closer.

"Please just listen to my voice. It will be okay; I am here with you. Let me help you stay grounded,"

And he proceeded to murmur sweet nothings, his hands gently caressing her jaw, her throat, and her body. The touch wasn't sexual. He was merely trying to guide her mind away from the pain, telling of his first impression of her, how he had felt drawn immediately towards her, sensing their bond almost before it had materialised. He just kept telling her things that came into his mind, keeping his voice soft and pleasant.

The afternoon sun soon wandered ever so slowly across the room, being the only indication that time was passing by. Marcus lay on his side, his eyes closed for a while, just waiting. Suddenly Bella's heart stuttered slightly. His eyes snapped open, as he slowly raised himself onto his elbow. He gazed intently into her face, seeing a tiny frown linger between her brows. Her breathing came in shallow bursts, her body starting to realise that the heart was giving up. It would be around this time that the pain was most severe.

Marcus started to talk again, desperate to alleviate her suffering in any way he could. He tried to speak words of comfort, but in the end, he was reduced to just three words, repeated again and again. He whispered them into her ear, his hand gently holding her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…"

He heard her heart slowly stutter to a halt, her breathing ceasing altogether. He went silent, waiting. Nothing happened for a long moment. Then…

"Marcus…?" Her voice was husky, her eyes closed.

"I am here, _tesoro,"_ he said softly.

Silence again. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. They glinted a virulent red in the late afternoon sunlight. She seemed to focus on the ceiling of his room, a tiny frown tugging at her brows. Of course, she wouldn't recognise where she was, having never been here before.

Then her head tilted towards him, her eyes focusing instantly on his face.

"How do you feel?" He asked, not able to keep a note of concern out of his voice.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

She took a deep breath, pondering the question.

"I feel like a vampire," she said, a tiny smirk spreading across her lips. He smiled softly down at her, his face approaching hers, intending to kiss her.

"What is that smell?" She whispered against his lips. He halted, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"That would be your blood. You are still covered in it from your injuries. I am afraid they were quite extensive."

"Oh," she said softly, her eyes lingering on his lips now. She didn't seem to have heard him. He chuckled deeply, realising that she was completely distracted by his proximity.

He sat up slowly, pulling her with him.

"We should get you cleaned up, come with me," he said, pulling her up from the bed and drawing her towards his bathroom.

Bella seemed to be instantly in tune with her new body, her movements graceful and secure, a complete opposite of her human body. As they entered his private bathroom, she gasped loudly. The room was almost the size of her apartment. The luxury was evident in every luscious detail. A large white tub was sunken into the floor in the middle of the room, a shower stall placed against the windows, so one could shower with a view. Every colour was a soft beige, intermixed with light browns, matching the marble covering almost every surface. Mirrors covered the entire wall where the counters were, a sink placed in the middle. Marcus made sure she wouldn't see herself before he had her cleaned properly.

Marcus began removing her clothes, taking his time, as the fabric was stiff with her dried blood. Finally she was completely naked, and he swiftly removed his own clothes, then taking her hand, he pulled her into the tub, having her stand in the centre, as he used the shower head to wet her skin and hair, removing most of the blood as it dissolved in the relentless stream of water. He found a mild shower gel, swiftly working it into her skin, lathering her all over, before rinsing it off. Then he repeated the process. Finally, he washed her hair, gently combing the tresses with his fingers, as he lastly worked a conditioner into it, before rinsing.

Bella watched him intently the entire time as he worked on her body, noting his soft expression, as his eyes focused on the area he was currently working on. Sometimes his dark eyes snapped up to hers, the potent contact sending shivers through her body. More than once she was tempted to touch him, but she sensed this was not the time, and so she let him finish without interruption.

Finally, he shut off the water, and pulling her out from the tub, he placed her in front of the mirrors, his tall, naked frame close behind her. He gave her time as her eyes roamed her new body, observing the powerful muscles rippling beneath her pale skin. She felt his chest as he pressed against her from behind, his breath gently skimming her shoulder. His hand came up to her jaw, gently caressing her, his fingers no longer felt cold. She looked in the mirror, seeing his eyes were focused down at her neck and shoulder, desire evident in his face. His movements were slow, as he tenderly pushed her hair back from her shoulder, revealing her damp skin beneath. He lowered his lips to her shoulder, kissing and nibbling his way up to her throat. A husky moan escaped her, and she felt an arm come around her waist, as he pulled her close against him.

His nose caressed her ear, as he breathed her in, his lips slightly parted.

"My Isabella," he murmured softly.

"I am tempted to make love to you here and now, but we should feed you first," He said, desire evident in his voice.

His words made her shiver, as she too desired him urgently. She turned around in his arms, her hands resting on his abdomen, slowly sinking lower searching for his erection. He easily caught her wrists, placing her palms on his chest instead, shaking his head a little, a soft smile playing around his lips.

"No, _tesoro,_ let us get you some food first, then we can explore other venues,"

He stepped back from her, noting her dissatisfied expression.

"Trust me, you will thank me later, my dear," he said, taking her hand and dragging her out of the bathroom to find some clothes for the both of them.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

They walked at normal speed through the corridors of the castle, Marcus speaking softly as they went.

"I am surprised that you are not completely overcome with thirst. Normally that is the first priority of any new-born vampire. You show an excellent amount of self-control. I have rarely seen that in someone new to this lifestyle."

Bella glanced up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Have you met others who could control it as good as you?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, some are even better. I know of some who never even drink blood. Not human blood, that is. They live off blood from animals." Bella halted as he spoke, and Marcus stopped walking, turning back to her, his eyebrows raised.

"You could live off animal blood, instead of humans? Why would anyone kill humans for food when you have an alternative ready?" She asked, her voice not quite able to keep out an accusatory tone.

Marcus paused a moment, finding the right words.

"Living off animals, is not quite as satisfying as drinking human blood. It is not very filling, I should say."

"But you would be able to do it without consequences?" She asked urgently. She clearly did not want to let the subject go.

"Certainly, you could. But it is not everyone who would find it easy. It is like resisting your most basic nature. That is not an easy matter to ignore."

Bella stood, back straight, her crimson eyes searching his face.

"I want to try it," she said, her voice filled with confidence. Marcus gazed long and hard at her, his expression unreadable.

"Alright, we should get going then," he finally said, stepping aside, an elegant hand waving her forward.

She seemed surprised that he didn't put up more of an argument for her to not do this. But he respected her too much, to not at least let her try this way of life.

"I'm not even that thirsty," she said dispassionately, walking on, feeling him follow her closely. He gave a soft chuckle, as he ushered her on, not giving any comment.

"Not for blood, at least," she continued, her voice innocent, a small smile ghosting her lips. She suddenly found herself pinned against the wall of the long corridor, his mouth only a hairbreadth away.

"You tempt me, dear," he growled softly, his eyes focused on hers, as he spoke.

"That is the point," she said, a soft chuckle escaping her. His lips crashed onto hers, as he kissed her fiercely. They both seemed to realise how long it had been since their last kiss, because they soon let it take over completely, their bodies moving on instinct, as their lips found each other again and again. Marcus' tongue prodded his into her mouth, and she accepted his entry gladly, moaning softly as she felt it caress her tongue and lips ardently. Her hands rested on his chest, and she squeezed him experimentally, her hands gliding up to the nape of his neck, her finger insinuating them is his hair. He felt himself grow stiff with urgent desire for her, and a deep groan escaped him, his arms circling her waist, pulling her against his stiff member, wishing for nothing more than to take her right here against this wall.

"Ahem," A soft cough sounded to his left, and he hastily broke their kiss, looking to see who had interrupted them. He felt Bella's hastened breathing on his cheek as his head snapped to the left.

Aro stood there, a certain knowing look on his face. Marcus sighed and stepped back from his mate, allowing her to push away from the wall. If she had been human, she would have blushed fiercely at getting caught. But now, unable to blush, she merely looked at the floor, a shy smile on her lips.

"Bella," Aro said, delight evident on his face, as he took in her vampire figure. His gaze snapped to Marcus.

"Brother," he said, nodding in greeting. It was evident that he had a hard time maintaining a straight face.

"So, you decided to uh… Copulate in the corridors, did you?" He asked, a dark chuckle floating from him.

Bella, turned away, her face hidden in Marcus' chest.

"Oh, do not be shy, my dear," Aro hastened to say. "I am merely surprised that you are not feeding at this moment," He commented curiously.

"Isabella was not hungry," Marcus intoned softly.

"Yes, I can see that. Not for food at least," he said, smirking. Marcus felt Bella's soft laughter into his chest.

"It is wondrous that she is not tearing the castle apart for blood, I must say," Aro said, eyeing the young vampire. Marcus knew he was longing to touch her, just to check if he could read her now that she had been turned. Bella turned her head to look at him, searching his face, clearly sensing this as well.

She stepped forward without hesitation and offered him her hand. He gasped delightedly and grabbed it eagerly, a wide smile on his lips. They stood a moment, silent, as Aro listened. His smiled faltered slightly into an amazed frown, as he chuckled softly.

"Nothing," he said quietly, letting go of her hand.

Marcus said nothing. Neither did Bella.

"Well, you should feed, dear Bella, it is important for a new vampire to get some nutrition," he said, clearing his throat slightly, as he began walking past them.

"Isabella does not wish to drink human blood, Aro," Marcus commented quietly. Aro halted, slowly turning toward Marcus, frowning.

"Really?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"No, I don't want to kill humans," Bella said, her chin raised defiantly. Aro watched her. Much like Marcus had done, and then shrugged.

"It is not unheard of, my dear. What do you wish to eat then?" He asked her, interest evident in his voice.

Bella paused a moment.

"Animal blood," she said, her eyes flickering between his eyes. "Wait, are there other alternatives?" She said, stepping forward a little.

"Certainly," Aro said conversationally. "I have heard of a coven in France, who drink human blood without killing humans."

Bella's face expressed pure shock at that.

"How?" She finally managed.

"Well, they drink from donations. As I understand it, they raid clinics occasionally, and steal blood donations. Not the rare ones of course, but the most common blood types are easily accessible. Then they simply bribe an employee, and no one ever finds out. Granted, they are a small coven, so it will not take much blood for them. I believe they are four vampires." Aro explained, clearly enjoying talking to her.

Bella stood silent, contemplating his words. Marcus could see her work out a plan.

"Okay, so what if I try living off animal blood, and if that doesn't work for me, I could live off human blood, but you will procure it without killing any humans." Marcus smiled softly at her.

"You may as well skip straight to the last solution. I feel certain that animal blood is not appetising – hence why no one is living like that."

Bella glanced at him, shrugging slightly.

"Alright," She turned to Aro. "Do you have any blood stored for now?" She asked him, biting her lip slightly.

"Ah, no," Aro said, smiling gently at her. "I could procure it, of course, but it will be a few days at least."

"Right, hunting animals it is then," Bella said, squaring her shoulders and began walking past the two men. Aro chuckled slightly at her determination.

Marcus simply followed her down through the castle.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella and Marcus were now on their way back to the castle, Bella having had her fill. She had found an old male wolf, who was a nomad. His body was showing the signs of age, and she felt like it was the best option, as she would easily be able to slay him. She hadn't enjoyed it though, purely doing it because Marcus insisted, she needed to feed.

Now, she was walking languidly back, holding his hand, as she took in the landscape in the setting sun. It was beautiful, everything seen through her splendid new vampire vision. The sky was hastily turning a vivid indigo as the sun sank down beneath the horizon.

Marcus swiftly led her to his rooms again, and no sooner had she entered, than he pounced on her, pushing her against the door as it slammed shut behind them. She responded in kind, kissing him heatedly, moaning as her hands glided down his chest and abdomen, quickly finding his clad erection, her fingers eagerly opening his placket. They didn't even bother to turn on any lights. Marcus pulled her sweater off, making quick work of removing her jeans. She lost patience with the buttons on his shirt and simply yanked the material apart, buttons flying everywhere, her mouth descending in the centre of his chest, her tongue tasting the sweetness of his skin. He leaned his head back, as she kissed and licked her way up to his throat, her teeth scraping his skin, making him hiss in pleasure.

No longer able to wait, he simply pushed her against the door, his hips nudging in between her legs, his cock at her entrance in an instant. She was so eager for him and he simply shifted his hips as he thrust inside her in one deep thrust, a deep groan floating through the shadowy room. He lifted her up, her legs coming around his hips, her arms around his neck, and he spared her no mercy as he fucked her hard. She whimpered as she experienced the heightened pleasure of her new vampire senses, as he took her urgently against the door, the wood creaking ominously.

His mouth found her throat, and his teeth bit down, scraping her skin, his tongue soothingly running over the spot afterwards. She cried out at the feeling, her hips bucking wildly, feeling her release approaching.

He rolled his hips a little more at every thrust, and he felt her start to convulse around him. She was panting harshly as she reached her peak, the waves crashing over her, as she rode it out. Marcus never relented his thrusting, and he simply fucked her through it, almost instantly tipping her into the next orgasm. She clenched around him hard, and he could feel himself getting nearer to his own release.

He lifted her away from the door, and got down on the floor, placing her on her back, and he instantly plunged into her sweet cunt again, leaning on his hands, as his pelvis slammed into her, making sharp contact with her clit. Their frantic lovemaking made them scoot across the floor, and she was soon pushed up against an armchair, her head at an awkward angle. She was moaning passionately, taking everything, he had to give, and he soon catapulted her over the edge once again, feeling her clamping down hard, dragging his own release from him as he spurted ferociously within her. He lay on top of her, kissing her brow gently, his breathing coming in sharp puffs. They didn't speak, but just lay there. Then he felt her hips rock against him again, clearly eager for more. He kissed her deeply, then he pulled her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She gazed at him with dark eyes.

He crawled on top of her, kissing her until she was all the way on her back.

"I am not nearly done with you yet, _tesoro,_ " he growled, as he began kissing and nibbling his way down between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of chapter six!
> 
> I hope you survived all the gore. I cannot say that I am a fan. But it must be done sometimes.
> 
> I would appreciate any feedback! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> -Pancakes


	7. Deep Burns The Flame Of The Steely Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: Naughtiness straight ahead. Please read at your own discretion. Also some swearing.
> 
> Alright, a little reminder;
> 
> He lay on top of her, kissing her brow gently, his breathing coming in sharp puffs. They didn't speak, but just lay there. Then he felt her hips rock against him again, clearly eager for more. He kissed her deeply, then he pulled her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She gazed at him with dark eyes.
> 
> He crawled on top of her, kissing her until she was all the way on her back.
> 
> "I am not nearly done with you yet, tesoro," he growled, as he began kissing and nibbling his way down between her legs.

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella watched him as he nudged her legs even further apart, spreading her out completely before his gaze, his hands holding her knees in place. His hot eyes lingered on her face, as his mouth hovered just above her throbbing cunt.

"I will have you come apart several more times, before this evening is over, do you understand me?" He murmured, his breath skimming her skin. She felt his words send a jolt to her core, and her hips rocked a little.

His hair tickled her thighs gently as he leaned down, keeping her gaze locked, his lips capturing her clit briefly, suckling it gently, before his tongue swiped across it a few times. Her head shot back sharply, his touches setting her insides aflame.

Then he desisted a bit, his tongue fluttering to other parts, leaving wet marks on her thighs, her outer lips, travelling down to prod gently into her weeping cavity, travelling even further down, swiping her puckered rear entrance. He took a circuitous route back up, gently nudging her clit from one side, moving back down, before travelling back up and nudging it from the other side. Her hips lifted off the bed every time he neared where she craved his attention the most.

He used his lips, tongue, and teeth on her, as he slowly, but relentlessly drove her to insanity. Her head rolled from one side to the other, and she panted harshly, her back arching as a delicious jolt shot through her, her insides clenching almost painfully, her pelvis jerking sharply.

Suddenly a long finger entered her, thrusting in a few times, then another finger joined the first. Her fists caught a handful of the sheets beneath her, holding on for dear life and a husky cry bounced around the room. She felt how he pressed a certain spot inside her, her entire body going rigid, as he finally coaxed a powerful orgasm from her body, keeping at it, easily drawing another from her within minutes of the other. Her hands ripped the sheets beneath her, a loud tearing sounding loudly through the shadows.

The sound seemed to drive Marcus wild, and he crawled up her body easily thrusting deep inside her, a deep grunt coming out between his clenched teeth. He held still deep inside her, his mouth hovering over hers as he breathed in deeply, his eyes staring intently into hers. He kissed her tenderly at first, then as she let out a deep moan, he deepened the kiss, simultaneously withdrawing slowly from her, before pushing ever so slowly inside her again, feeling how her insides fluttered deliciously around him as he bottomed out.

He kept the strokes slow and deep, bringing her to the edge, but not quite pushing her all the way over. Her hips undulated against him, a frustrated sigh passing from her mouth, her eyes sliding shut.

"What do you need, Isabella?" he asked her softly, his voice gravelly with desire. She didn't answer, but simply bit her lip. He gave a sharp thrust into her, making her cry out fiercely. Then he halted, slowly pulling almost all the way out, pausing at her entrance, as she wiggled her hips, trying to entice him back in.

"Hmmm... You want me to fuck you, do you?" His deep baritone floated down her spine, sending a sweet jolt through her.

"Well?" He crooned, nudging her entrance only slightly, drawing a response from her.

"Yes," She hissed, need evident in her voice, her knees gripping his waist briefly, trying to urge him on.

"Please say it, my dear," he growled softly, a small teasing smile on his lips.

She whimpered slightly, her brows tugging together. His lips came down to her throat, nibbling her skin slightly, his hips surging forward, his cock filling her in one swift thrust. She cried out again, her eyes snapping open, as she felt him push her closer to the edge in a few hard thrusts. Then he stopped, only gently prodding her entrance again.

"I want to hear you say it," he crooned, his mouth brushing hers briefly.

"Will you please fuck me, Marcus?" She said huskily.

He growled deeply, as he began to drive into her again with deep powerful thrusts, his fingers curling around her shoulders, keeping her pinned beneath him as his pelvis met her clit over and over. He coaxed a deep grunt from her every time he penetrated her deeply, and it only took a few more thrusts before she exploded, her insides clamping down again and again, her entire body shuddering violently. When she was done, he pulled out of her, and then flipped her onto her stomach, swiftly raising her on all fours, his mouth descending on her ass cheeks, his hands roaming her back passionately. She moaned as his attentions made her shiver. He entered her from behind again, fucking her with rapid thrusts, a grunt uttered every time he bottomed out, his fingers holding her hips in place. Her head sank down, her shoulders soon following, only her hips held in place by him. He pulled her back sharply against him, his hand coming down to her clit, tugging on the hood. She groaned into the sheets, as she felt him tug her over the edge, the waves crashing down on top of her. She was so sensitive she could feel every ridge of his cock as it dragged against her walls repeatedly.

"That's it," he growled, as he leaned forward, pushing her flat on the bed, his cock driving into her hard, his hand still attending to her clit.

"Please, will you come again, _tesoro_?" He crooned, his lips leaving wet kisses on her shoulder. The headboard cracked against the wall every time he rammed into her. She began trembling again, her insides clenching around him, the spring ready to snap again.

"Yeeesss," he hissed deeply, giving her the nudge, she needed, as she cried out, her face buried in the sheets.

He retreated from her still fluttering channel, as he lay down on his back, quickly pulling her on top so she straddled him. He gave her a moment, as she gathered herself. Then he slowly entered her again, his hands on her hips as he pushed up into her. Her back arched, her head tilting all the way back, her long hair tickling his thighs. He thrust into her again, and she groaned.

"Now you try, my dear," he said, his hands slowly wandering up her flanks before he squeezed both her breasts. She looked down at him, as she slowly raised herself off him, before sinking down again, feeling him deep inside her. Her mouth opened slightly, as she worked on top of him, her eyes closing at the same time.

"Try this," he muttered, and he held her hips as he pulled her forward, her pelvis scooting forward slightly, then back, pushing her back down over his cock.

She gasped loudly as she felt how her clit was massaged by his pelvis, simultaneously with his deep penetration. He took her hands and placed them flat on his chest, gesturing for her to continue. She repeated the gesture. Her insides fluttered around him, and she was soon riding him hard, relentlessly aiming for another release. His hands ghosted her body tenderly, his eyes intently on her face as he watched how she was losing herself in their lovemaking. Her pace increased sharply, high-pitched moans escaping her as she neared her orgasm. He thrust gently and she came apart in an instant, her moans transitioning to sharp cries, her body jerking on top of him. Then she stilled, her breathing harsh, her hair falling in front of her face, obscuring her expression.

He waited silently, knowing she was not nearly done yet. Sure enough, she shook her hair out of her face, as she began again, slowly obtaining two more climaxes, finally collapsing onto his chest. He took the opportunity to bend his legs, holding onto her and then giving a few hard thrusts up into her sweet throbbing heat, making her whimper loudly as he sent her plunging over the precipice again. She wasn't even done climaxing as he rolled them over, his arms taking her wrists and placing them over her head, straddling her thighs, he then literally fucked her into the mattress, her nearly screaming in pleasure, as his pelvis met her clit sharply again and again, sending jolts fizzling through her body. As she clamped down around him, he felt the familiar tightening as he too orgasmed, spilling himself deep inside her, stroking deep a few more times. They lay like this, his hair framing their faces, his member still inside her. Then he released her wrists, before he slithered down her body, his lips soon reaching her centre again.

"Oh, good lord!" She ground out, as he began licking and nibbling at her again. She was so sensitive it didn't take him long to make her come apart onto his tongue. Then he came back up, kissing her deeply. As their lips broke apart, she breathed harshly.

"Are you done?" She asked him, a soft chuckle wheezing out of her lungs.

"I will never be done with you," he growled, and he penetrated her again.

They kept at it until dawn, before he finally pulled her out into the shower. She felt like taking his cock in between her lips, and she sank onto her knees before him, the water pelting his back and buttocks, the muscles rippling as he thrust eagerly into her mouth. He had her one last time against the shower wall, passionately fucking her, nearly making the tiles crack behind her back. She barely registered the magnificent view through the windows beside them. Finished with the shower, they sat down on the sofa, her leaning against his chest.

"Damn, you're horny," she murmured a while later, as his fingers caressed her nipple through her red and black silken, kimono, making it peak visibly through the thin fabric. He chuckled darkly as he pulled her into his lap, her chest against his, his manhood easily accessing her body again, their lips barely parting, as he guided her in another session of intense and slow pleasure.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

The sun was crawling across the floor, as they lay naked on the sofa. They seemed to finally have been satisfied. Bella's cheek rested on his chest, his fingers tracing a lazy pattern onto her back.

"Wow," she said softly. Marcus' chest rumbled beneath her ear.

"Seriously, how will this ever end? I will never be tired of you," she said.

"I will just have to endure, I suppose," he said teasingly. She laughed.

"You better," she answered fiercely, laughter still colouring her voice. He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

A soft knock at the door. Had she still been human, she wouldn't even have noticed. Marcus gently got out from under her, quickly putting on a bathrobe, gesturing for her to find her kimono. Both decent, he opened the door, allowing Aro and Caius to step inside. Bella adjusted her kimono nervously, seeing the two vampires approach her, Marcus following silently behind them.

"Now that you are done with this, we need to talk," Caius said abruptly. Had Bella been able, she would have blushed fiercely at his careless tone. Instead she cringed slightly.

"We need to handle the lady at your work, Bella," Aro said, ignoring her reaction.

"Our agents have picked up on some trouble, and they seem to be emanating from her. Your disappearing act has not gone unnoticed unfortunately. I fear she may soon try to contact your family or friends," Aro said, his voice not entirely able to keep out a tone of irritation.

Bella stared at them, stunned. She hadn't even thought of that, and she suddenly felt bad about leaving the woman without giving her any messages. Granted, it was hardly her fault, the assault coming out of the blue. Her fingers skimmed her abdomen through her kimono, where it had been pierced, as her mind flooded with images of her last night as a human. They all seemed hazy.

"Should I go talk to her?" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

Caius shook his head.

"That would be unwise. Your change will not go unnoticed by her. Unfortunately, this woman is powerful, her family old in this area. It will not be easy to silence her. She will pursue this, especially because of her already present suspicions." He was pacing as he spoke, his hands gesturing elegantly through the air.

"We need to do this right. I should have thought about this earlier, but we should have placed a body in the burned studio. That would have made everything much easier for us. For now, I have no solution." he said, his voice filled with frustration. Bella kept silent, watching his frame flit past her, back and forth.

"We will think of something. Another accident might be prudent," Aro said.

"Wait, will this require a body?" Bella asked him, frowning slightly.

Aro was silent, but Caius answered, clearly not sensing the tone of her voice, not realising why she had asked.

"Of course. How else would we convince anyone of your death?" He asked. Bella's mouth became a thin line.

"Or we could find a different solution," Marcus interjected swiftly, stepping forward slightly.

"No, it is fine. I have a human in the basement. She would be a good match for Bella's body." Caius said, sighing slightly, waving Marcus off.

"No!" Bella said loudly, swiftly standing up from the sofa, making all three male vampires halt, their eyes staring intently at her.

"What do you mean, no?" Caius growled.

"I will not have you kill any human on my account," Bella said, her chin raised defiantly.

"Why not?" Caius asked puzzled.

"It doesn't matter why," She said.

"I just won't sacrifice humans," she continued, her back straight.

Caius stared at her, clearly deeply puzzled.

"Bella, there is no other way," Caius said, his tone indicating that he clearly felt that she was being silly.

Bella's jaw clenched.

"You'll just have to find one," she said in a low serious voice.

"There is no time," Caius said dismissively.

Marcus and Aro were staring from one to the other, almost as if they were watching a tennis match unfold.

Bella stepped forward, her body language menacing.

"You will not kill any human because of this," she hissed fiercely.

Caius wasn't deterred though. He simply raised an eyebrow, looking at her long and hard. Then he turned away, waving a hand at her as if telling her to go play with her doll house.

"You do not decide how we handle this situation, Bella," he said imperiously.

"Brother," Aro said softly, taking half a step forward. Caius ignored him.

Bella stepped towards him, a scowl on his back, as she bared her teeth, her arm raising into the air, ready to grab him.

Marcus knew his brother well enough to know that he would not be swayed by any new-born and he felt it prudent to step in between the two before things got out of hand. A moment later he was in front of Bella, his arms on her waist, his expression telling her to back off for now. Bella halted, her burning gaze still on Caius' back.

"Perhaps we should look over the options," Aro suggested lightly. Bella swore he was almost looking amused. She glowered at him as well, seeing nothing funny in this entire situation.

He had the audacity to chuckle. She growled. Marcus flashed her a warning.

"Trust me, young one, you will not stand a chance against me," Aro said dispassionately, flicking a speck of dust off his sleeve as he spoke.

Bella stepped furiously towards him.

"No, that is enough!" Marcus said firmly. "Brothers, will you please excuse us?" he said, a hand on Bella's stomach, holding her back. He felt her body tense, as they swiftly left the room after nodding their ascent.

"My love," Marcus began softly. Bella turned from him; shoulders hunched in anger.

"Why won't they listen to me?!" She demanded hotly. "If I could just talk to Annetta. She wouldn't notice my change that swiftly. I would be in and out in no time," she said, her voice rising slightly.

"It is not that simple, I am afraid," he said gently.

"Why not? She doesn't _know_ that vampires exist, does she?"

"She suspects. That is enough," He answered quietly. Bella huffed angrily.

"Listen," he said, stepping towards her, his chest against her back.

"It is essential that no human know of our existence. Annetta, as you call her, is not just any human. She is the daughter of an undertaker in the city. Her family has taken care of almost every person who has died here." His fingers grasped her shoulders.

"For centuries," He added.

"It will not have escaped their notice that a certain number of corpses have similar bite marks on their bodies. Therefore, we do not allow hunting in the city or the near vicinity. It is too risky. No one must draw unnecessary attention. The penalty is severe."

Bella said nothing.

"Will you allow me to handle this matter? I will go talk to them, see what I can do. I will try to delay Caius for now." he said, his voice a quiet plea for her understanding.

She speculated wildly, trying to find another way. A plan was forming in her mind. Her eyes flashed to a clock settled on a small side table. 9:13.

Finally, she nodded, turning around and kissing him in what she hoped was a reassuring way. He sighed relieved and was soon dressed and flashed out the door, after his brothers.

Bella waited a few seconds, before she flitted to the closet, finding some suitable clothes. Then she quietly left the room, walking swiftly down the gloomy corridors, trying her best not to get lost. She stopped and peered out a window, trying to see where she was, when a voice spoke behind her.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella spun on the spot, facing the speaker, only finding it was a young girl with blonde hair. Her red eyes were watching Bella curiously.

Bella opened her mouth slowly, trying to find an answer.

"You are going somewhere," the girl stated simply. Bella nodded.

"You are Isabella, Marcus' new mate?" She asked, her brows raised. Bella nodded again.

"Hm..." She stepped closer, her eyes scanning the corridor in both directions.

"Where are you going?" She asked when her eyes finally landed on Bella again.

"Home," Bella said, folding her arms in front of her.

"I need a few things of mine. I'm sorry, but who are you?" Bella asked, trying to sound polite.

The girl came closer, pondering her words.

"I am Jane. I am a leading member of the Volturi guard." She said.

Bella gaped at her.

"But you are so young!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, well, the circumstances of my change were much like yours, a matter of life and death," She gave a shrug.

"Or of death and a more permanent kind of death, I should say." She smirked a little.

"So, why are you _really_ sneaking out?" She asked slyly, glancing around again.

"I'm not sneaking out," Bella said way too fast. Jane raised an eyebrow. Bella bit her lip.

"Alright, fine!" Bella sighed.

"Apparently my boss is causing trouble due to my sudden disappearance, and now Caius wants to kill a human girl to imitate my accidental death," she hastily explained.

Jane raised an eyebrow again.

"So?"

"What do you mean, so? I don't want to be responsible for any humans dying." Bella gestured wildly, annoyed with these vampires.

"Well, you are not. Not really. Caius is the one killing her." Jane said dispassionately.

"Yeah, because of me!" Bella said fiercely. Jane shrugged.

"Nothing you can do about it." She commented dismissively.

"Well, I could go talk to my boss, and have her see that I'm perfectly fine."

Jane considered her for a long moment.

"Why though?" She asked, clearly not getting the bigger picture.

Bella threw her hands up in frustration.

"Are all vampires this pig-headed?!" She asked, frustration colouring her voice. Jane stared intently at her for few moments. Then a quirky smirk found its way to her mouth.

"Perhaps." she said drily. Bella just stared at her, annoyed.

"Look, it is not easy to hide your nature when your eyes are as red as a newly shined ruby." She said, pointing lazily at Bella's eyes. Bella almost roared in frustration.

"Shit! I had forgotten about that!" She groused.

"Clearly," Jane said, chuckling softly. Bella turned away, feeling like kicking something.

"You really want to go, I see," Jane commented drily.

"Yes, I wanna go!" Bella nearly shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Jane said, shushing her while glancing around.

"I may be able to help you," she said quietly.

"Really?" Bella felt suspicious. Why would this vampire girl help her? They didn't even know each other.

Jane laughed at her tone.

"Really, there is no need to be suspicious. I know who you are. Come this way, I will help you." and she waved Bella along.

"We need to hurry though," she added hastily.

Bella debated for a few seconds if she should trust this girl. Sighing deeply, she knew she had little choice. It wasn't like she had anything to lose. She followed Jane down the corridors.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

They walked fast, Jane alert for any signs of the three kings. They met none, and Jane pulled Bella through a door in the dungeons, slamming it shut behind them. They were in what appeared to be a huge laundry room. Humans were working with washing or folding of clothes. Bella did a quick head count. 31 humans, all occupied with their duties. Bella realised this was her first encounter with humans since her change, and she felt a twinge of thirst. She gulped slightly, forcing her thoughts away, as Jane led her through the room, halting at a folding table, her red eyes scanning the piles of clothing.

"We need to find something else for you to wear," she murmured.

"Aha," she said smirking softly.

Bella stared at the garments she was holding.

"No," Bella said adamantly.

"Oh, yes," Jane smirked.

A few moments later Bella followed Jane all the way to the back, her new vampire body screwed into a snug fitting red dress and a set of black stockings. A black blazer completed the outfit. The dress only went halfway down her thighs, and Bella felt self-conscious as it showed off all her curves to a tee.

She had left all her clothes behind, including her shoes. She now padded along, as Jane gauged her size, and found a black pair of heels with red soles. They were extremely high heeled.

"Put these on," Jane said, holding them out to Bella.

Bella took them hesitantly, not sure what exactly she had gotten herself into. As she found a chair and sat down to fit her feet in the heels, Jane walked around her, fluffing her hair, making it drape down her back and shoulders in soft, dark curls.

"Right, one more thing," Jane said, flitting to some cupboards in the corner. Flashing back to Bella, she held out a case of fresh contacts.

Bella took them, frowning slightly.

"These will hide your red eye colour. They will dissolve eventually, so we need to bring a few pairs along.

Jane looked over Bella and judged her ready.

"Alright, follow me," she said, hastily walking through a tiny door at the back wall. Bella followed, feeling ridiculous as she heard her heels click noisily at every step.

They walked along a few corridors, sometimes passing another working human, walking in the other direction.

"How many humans do you have in this place?" Bella asked curiously.

"A fair few. They are only allowed in the dungeons, as roaming the castle would prove risky."

"I can imagine," Bella commented drily.

Jane led her further down through the castle, and finally they emerged into the cavernous garage. Jane pointed at a black sports car, gesturing for Bella to get in. Bella halted as she saw Jane get in behind the wheel.

"You're driving?" Bella asked, shocked.

"You want to drive in those heels, do you?" Jane said, smirking. Point taken; Bella got in at the passenger's side. The girl could barely see over the wheel, but she clearly knew how to handle a stick, as she made the wheels spin loudly, before they raced up the ramp and into the early daylight.

* * *

**_B_ ** **_ella's POV_ **

"So, what will you tell this boss of yours?" Jane asked, shifting into another gear, as she raced through traffic. Bella thought for a moment, as she watched the people in the other cars. It was weird how she suddenly could see everything. A young woman was gaping at the sleek car flying past. Another dude in his 40's was enthusiastically picking his nose, singing loudly along to "Oops, I did it again," by Britney Spears. A small child was throwing a blue pacifier at his driving mother. It bounced off the steering wheel before hitting her on the chin. Jane chuckled, as she saw Bella's stunned face.

"You will get used to it," she said slyly.

"Humans rarely pay attention in traffic,"

Bella looked around, seeing the blonde vampire appraise her.

"So, what will you tell your boss?" She repeated.

"Well, I will just have to quit my job. I think I will say something about meeting a rich man, who will provide for me, or something like that. It seems like something she would like to hear."

Jane nodded, contemplating the story.

"What do you think Marcus will say to this?" Bella asked quietly.

"Marcus? Oh, he will not say a thing. It is Caius you need to worry about," Jane pointed out, grinning mischievously.

"What will he do?" Bella asked apprehensively.

"Oh, we will be disciplined," Jane said shrugging slightly.

"How?"

"You'll see," Jane said, chuckling darkly. Bella glanced out at the scenery, seeing new things she would have never noticed before as a human. A tiny field mouse hanging onto a straw of grass, hastily eating a seed from the bountiful tip, its tail wrapped around the thin straw. A cat was getting ready to pounce at it. This was so bizarre.

* * *

**_B_ ** **_ella's POV_ **

They were soon driving through the tiny cobbled streets of the shopping area of Bella's work. Jane parked in a shadowy side street, so as to not draw too much attention to themselves. She leaned forward, glancing up through the windshield, assessing the sky.

"No sun, that is good." She murmured as if speaking to herself.

"What is wrong with the sun?" Bella asked curiously.

"It will expose us," Jane said, not elaborating. "We should get going," She added, rummaging in her pocket for something. She was soon holding up the contact lenses.

"Please put these in," She said.

Bella did as she asked, then looked around at Jane. She too had put in the contacts, and her eyes were now a dark brown shade. The girl smiled delightedly.

"See, almost human," she said, chuckling at her own joke. Bella smiled hesitantly, before considering her for a moment.

"Why are you helping me, Jane?" She finally asked seriously.

Silence filled the car, as Jane pondered the question her eyes roaming Bella's face.

"You intrigue me," she finally said.

"I do?" Bella asked, stunned, not prepared for such an answer.

"Yes, you are a vampire, who refuses to kill humans for one thing. Another thing is, I cannot use my gift on you. As a third, you managed to get behind Marcus' faced. That never happens," she said, chuckling softly. Bella stared at her.

"Your gift?"

"Yes, my gift is a result of the circumstances of my change. I can make everyone feel the illusion of pain."

Bella sat silent, taking in this information.

"Well, everyone except you," Jane amended.

Bella sat thinking for a moment.

"And you want to help me, why exactly?"

Jane stared out through the windshield again.

"I would like to be your friend. You can imagine what my gift does for friendships. Not many dares be near me more than they absolutely must, except my brother and the masters. I will not have that problem with you," She smiled almost shyly. Bella nodded solemnly at this. It made sense. She had never really had any friends back home either. It was easy for her to imagine what that was like because she had lived it. And Jane had been going through it a lot longer than Bella had.

"What were the circumstances of your change?" She asked quietly, prepared for Jane's refusal to tell her.

"My brother and I were burned at the stake," Jane answered, looking straight ahead.

Bella sat starring at her, completely horrified.

"The village thought we were witches," Jane added, glancing swiftly at Bella.

"How _old_ were you?" Bella asked, her voice filled with shock. The witch burnings were so long ago, that they barely seemed real. Hearing it from someone who experienced it first-hand was disturbing to say the least. And the fact that they were killing children made it even more gruesome and somehow more real to her.

"Thirteen," Jane said. "Master Aro saved us. He was the one who changed us as well," She said, smiling softly.

"Jane, I'm so sorry," Bella began in a whisper. Jane shrugged.

"It was a long time ago now," she said dismissively. There was a long silence again. Bella's mind fell back on what Jane had said earlier.

"Wait, you tried to use your gift on me?" She asked, almost sounding accusatory.

"Yes, right when you accused every vampire of being pig-headed," She said smirking – not even pretending to be contrite.

"It did not work, so I guess you are just as pig-headed as the rest of us. If not more, in fact." She grinned mischievously. Bella could not help herself, she laughed. Soon Jane was laughing as well, and Bella felt like a silly teenager again.

A few moments passed, and when they finally had stopped laughing, Jane looked up the street again.

"We should get going," she said quietly, before she opened her door and stepped out.

Bella sat in the now empty car a moment longer, a soft smile still ghosting her lips.

Friends. What a concept. She finally opened her own car door and stepped out into the grey morning light.


	8. Softly Treads The Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever: I do not own Twilight. Just the plot of my stories.
> 
> Warning; Sexual content in this chapter.
> 
> Right, should we see where we left off?
> 
> A few moments passed, and when they finally had stopped laughing, Jane looked up the street again.
> 
> "We should get going," she said quietly, before she opened her door and stepped out.
> 
> Bella sat in the now empty car a moment longer, a soft smile still ghosting her lips.
> 
> Friends. What a concept. She finally opened her own car door and stepped out into the grey morning light.

**_Bella's POV_ **

As they walked up the cobbled street, Bella glanced around, making sure no human would notice them. Luckily, the streets were empty. It was too early for people to be out shopping. She increased her pace and walked up to Jane, keeping pace with her.

"So, why did you choose this outfit, exactly? It isn't exactly practical," she said drily, glancing down at her cleavage, feeling highly exposed, even though it wasn't that deep.

"Bella, you are beautiful now, this outfit would make it easier to sell a makeover. She will probably question your new look," she said, smirking slightly. Bella nodded, seeing the sense in that.

"It would make it easier to have her believe that I met someone fancy," Bella added, halting just before they reached the door to the shop.

"It's just in here," she said, speaking softly, glancing over her shoulder again.

"You sure you want to come with me?" She asked, frowning slightly at Jane. Jane glared somewhat at her.

"Of course, I am coming with you," she said loftily.

"Alright, just checking," she said, smirking as she opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

"Caius will you please just listen to me?" Marcus said sharply, halting abruptly, making both his brothers stop and turn around, frowning. They had never heard him use such a tone.

They were on their way to the dungeons, Caius intending to get a body prepared for a staged death.

"I think Isabella made it quite clear, she will not have any human die on her account. Do you not think, we should respect that?"

Caius scoffed, turning slightly away.

"Brother, we will gain nothing in this, if she will not work with the story," Marcus said, stepping closer, his face earnest.

"Since when do we have new-borns make the rules?" Caius demanded fiercely.

"She really has you wrapped around her little finger," he accused, spinning on the spot to face Marcus.

Marcus remained impassive, but Aro scowled.

"Brother, you go too far!" He said sharply, stepping forward, but Marcus lay a hand on his arm, halting him.

"I cannot deny that Isabella means everything to me now, she is my mate after all. What will you have me do, Caius? Lock her in the tower along with yours?" He spoke softly, but his words incensed Caius, whose face was dark and thunderous.

He stepped close to Marcus, who held his ground.

"Do not speak of my mate, Marcus!" He said menacingly.

"You know full well why I keep her there," he hissed angrily.

"Well, then you will perhaps stop speaking of mine, and allow me to figure this out, with her?" Marcus said politely.

Caius glared for a moment longer, before stepping back, straightening his suit angrily. He began walking back the way they had come, speaking over his shoulder as he did so.

"You have one week, Marcus. I will not have a new-born risk our coven, even if she is your mate. Find a solution!" And he was gone.

Marcus and Aro stared after him a while, Marcus sighing deeply.

"So, what ideas do you have?" Aro asked, curiously.

"None," Marcus said simply, his hand coming up to squeeze the bridge of his nose.

"You will figure something out," Aro said assuredly. Marcus didn't feel as confident. He began walking slowly back towards Bella's room, hoping they could figure something out together.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

As Bella entered the shop, a wide variety of smells assaulted her, dog food, cat food, coffee, chocolate. She realised how much her nose had been spared until now. How had she never realised how much humans couldn't smell? Their food was so filled with flavours and smells, that she felt her mouth dry up like a desert. She did sense the humans, though. Funny how easily she managed to tune out their alluring scent, the sound of their all too human body. She slowly glanced around the room, trying to locate her boss.

She couldn't see her at the moment, but her eyes did fall on a gentleman perusing the section of cat food. His eyes lit up like Christmas lights, as he did a quick recon of his looks, smoothing back his hair, tucking at his ridiculously oversized cuffs. Bella chuckled softly at this clearly practised preening, and she saw his audacity as he made his way towards her, his gaze wandering from the floor and up her figure, not even trying to hide how he assessed her body. This one, she might actually want to bite.

He opened his mouth, and she scoffed softly, glancing away from him.

"No," she said softly, not even sparing him another look. Everything about him made her want to attack him. Her word didn't seem to register with him as he smiled confidently, his teeth way too white. He had clearly had them bleached once or twice too many.

" _Mi scusi signora_ ," he began, lifting his hand to take hers. Her eyes snapped to his face, her expression almost daring him to even try, the intensity of her gaze made him pause, rethinking his actions. Smart man.

"I do not speak Italian," she said, dismissing him, her eyes roaming the shop again, her boss still nowhere to see. She felt Jane's chuckle softly at her shoulder. She clearly found the situation funny. Bella was incensed. Before her transformation, she would have been too insecure to dismiss someone like him. He was the type who would take advantage of her inability to say no. She would not give him the time of day now, however.

"Oh, you are American? Luckily, I am an expert in the English language," he said self-assuredly, his chest puffing out proudly.

"Lucky you," Bella mumbled, the hint of a growl in her voice, as she looked over his shoulder.

"So, what is such a beautiful young lady doing in Italy? Modelling?" He said, smiling in a way he clearly thought was charming.

"No," she said simply, stepping around him, aiming for the small room in the back.

"Oh, acting, then?" He said, not getting the hint, and following her a few paces, his fingers lightly touching her upper arm. Bella spun around sharply, her fierce gaze on his hand actually made him let go and step back a little.

He cleared his throat.

"I am Bartolo. And your name, miss?" He asked, trying to endear her with another smile.

"None of your business," she answered lightly, smirking slightly at him. Jane snorted softly behind her.

His smile deflated somewhat.

"I could show you some of Italy's most beautiful places, besides yourself," he chuckled at his clever pick-up-line.

Bella's face remained impassive, as she just looked at him. She could smell a certain amount of alcohol on his breath, it mingled with his sour sweat, as he began perspiring even more in her presence. His heartbeat was thunderous in her ears, and her gaze lingered at his pulse point for a short moment. He clearly felt powerless as his charms had absolutely no effect on her.

"I know how to show a lady like you a good time," he said his voice suddenly oily, even though he swallowed drily, his eyes lingered at her cleavage. She smirked, chuckling softly at his shamelessness. Stepping closer, she met him head on, her eyes staring into his. Her face was only an inch from his, and he gulped loudly at her proximity.

"My clitoris just became a clitorisn't," she said, speaking softly, so that only he could hear her. Then she turned away, leaving him speechless.

She stalked to the small room in the back, finally locating Annetta, as she was putting on an apron.

"Bella!" She exclaimed loudly, her eyes clearly not quite believing what they saw.

"Hi, boss," Bella said dispassionately. The woman was even more tiny, as Bella saw her from these ridiculous heels.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? I have been so worried!" Her eyes took in the clearly expensive dress, her new shiny look.

"What happened to you? You look… Different" She said lamely, her mouth slightly agape. An awkward silence bloomed, and Jane coughed softly behind Bella, urging her to speak.

"I, uh," Bella said, hesitating slightly.

"Well, I met someone," she finally said, her voice failing to sound happy about it. Annetta stared at her, her face inscrutable. Bella heard her heartbeat hasten slightly though. The skin around her eyes tightened almost imperceptibly, as she held Bella's gaze.

"You might remember that I mentioned him the other day?"

The tiny woman finished putting on her apron, as she considered Bella.

"I remember," she finally said hesitantly.

"Well, I found him after all!" Bella said, smiling happily now, determined to convince the woman. Annetta said nothing, but pursed her lips a little.

"That is why I have been absent. He took me on an impromptu trip, and I accidentally smashed my phone. So I couldn't even contact you. I am so sorry for the inconvenience, Annetta." Bella said, trying to sound grieved.

Annetta took a deep breath, as she glanced over Bella's shoulder. Then her eyes returned to Bella's earnest face. At last she smiled warmly.

"You do not need to apologise, Bella. I understand. I was just so worried, I was trying to contact your father, thinking maybe he know where you were,"

Bella felt a thrill run down her spine, as she suddenly felt her dead heart freeze.

"That won't be necessary, trust me. I will tell him everything, just not yet. Everything is still so new," she spoke hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Anyways, now you know, what happened. You may understand why I will have to stop working for you," Bella said, shrugging slightly.

"You are quitting?" Annetta asked her, her eyebrows raised.

"I guess I am," Bella said softly.

"Why?" The older woman seemed genuinely puzzled.

Bella paused.

"I don't know, actually," she felt Jane shift slightly behind her.

"No no no," Annetta said, shaking her head swiftly. "You will not quit just because you met someone. What is he? Rich?"

Bella chuckled.

"I guess you could say that,"

"So what?" Her boss interjected. "A woman should not quit her dream, just because she meets some handsome prince!" The older woman said fiercely.

"Alright, alright!" Bella said, almost laughing at the elderly woman's fierce glare.

"I won't quit, then," she amended, holding up her hands.

"Good! I will see you tomorrow, then! And Bella, you should wear something more practical than…." She gestured to Bella's dress, "That," she finished, before ushering Bella out, intent on helping customers.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

As they slowly made their way back to the car, Bella bit her lip, thinking.

"Is it just me, or was that almost too easy?" She finally wondered aloud.

"Easy?" Jane asked. "Are you being sarcastic? That lady was suspicious as hell. She even wanted to keep you working with her. What are you talking about, easy?"

Bella considered it. It was true that the lady had been highly suspicious at first. Annetta did seem to have accepted her story. Even more than that, she had refused to let Bella quit. It was endearing, actually. Bella shrugged, and they said no more.

Suddenly as they walked past a tiny side alley, a hand came out, gripping Bella's wrist. She felt the weak pull of the human, and not wanting to create a scene, she allowed her body to be yanked into the shadows. She knew who it was long before she saw his face. His smell alone was repulsive. She did not fight him as he pushed her against the brick wall, his face twisted into the angry stare of a man whose pride had been shattered.

"So, you think you can offend me in front of other people and get away with it? I will show you what happens to a pretty face like yours, when you insult a man like me!" He said hotly, his elbow pressing into her throat, believing he was cutting off her air supply. She looked at him evenly. She almost smirked at this feeble attempt at asserting his power over her.

"Things men say, when their cock is unchosen," She said, almost amused.

Her laughter hid the fact that she was furious. Before her new self, she would never have stood a chance against someone like him. She knew her first impression of him was spot on, instinctively knowing that he did this regularly to other women. She wanted to teach him a lesson.

She glanced over his shoulder, seeing Jane coming slowly closer, her eyes intently on the man's back.

"Jane, no!" Bella hissed, too low for the human to hear. Jane stopped.

"Leave him to me," she said in a low growl. Jane nodded then, smirking as she stepped back, melting into the shadows.

"When you say man," Bella said dryly, addressing the human now "Do you mean in the broadest sense of the word?"

He stared at her, clearly not comprehending what she said.

"I mean," she elaborated slowly, as if talking to a dense troll, "Surely you don't see yourself as a man?"

"What do you mean?" He spat, trying to squash her against the wall.

"Of course, I am a man!" He snarled.

"What a weird thing to lie about," Bella said, smirking slightly.

"Let me guess, you're a nice guy too, right?"

His face turned a fiery shade of red, and he shoved her angrily.

"You will watch your mouth woman, or it will be worse for you, I swear!" He hissed at her. She felt tiny droplets of spittle hit her cheeks, and nearly shoved him away in disgust.

"Yeah, that's not how women work, but okay," She said, showing him her teeth.

He was so easy to anger it was almost entertaining. She could almost see his head swell, as his hue changed from red to purple. It almost looked like bruises forming.

"Listen, don't you think you should play with someone your own size?" She asked, before he could get another word in. He bared his teeth, as he grabbed her around the throat, trying to strangle her.

"I guess not," she mumbled, and she grabbed his wrist, easily twisting it around away from her, forcing him to let go. His eyes grew wide with disbelief, as he redoubled his efforts, struggling fiercely to hold on to her. She grabbed his other wrist and twisted that back as well.

"Che diavolo?" He whispered angrily.

"Do I have your attention?" She asked him, evenly.

He struggled fiercely, trying to yank free of her grasp, but she merely twisted his arms even further, making him cry out in pain, forcing him to his knees.

"How about now?" She said, bending down over him a little, a scowl on her face.

He looked up at her then.

"What are you?" He asked in genuine fear. She heard his pulse climb rapidly, his pupils contracted with fear, and she smelled his sour sweat as fear gripped him.

"As I said earlier, that is none of your business. I will tell you this, though, and listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself," She spoke softly, though there was no mistaking the menace in her voice. She was holding his gaze locked as she spoke, and he nodded sharpish, not intent on angering her further.

"You will never again lay a hand on another person, be it woman, man or child. Nor will you act in a threatening or obnoxious manner, to get your way. If you do, I will make you feel such pain, that you will wish that you had never been born. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, eyes wide, his eyes flicking between her hands still holding him in place and her fierce gaze.

"Good," she said darkly.

"Jane," she said in a low voice. "If you would please be so kind and show him what I mean." She added as an afterthought, speaking so low that he would not hear her.

Jane remained in the shadows, but the man began screaming in agony, not able to fall to the ground, as Bella held him up. He writhed in pain; his eyes squeezing shut.

Finally, he grew quiet, and she let go of him, and he slumped to the ground at her feet. She stared down at him, as he began to scramble away, almost walking like a crab, keeping his eyes on her.

"Now, leave," she said sternly.

The man nodded and got eagerly to his feet, and began running down the alley, sometimes looking over his shoulder, checking that he wasn't followed. Bella watched him go, and felt Jane come up to her side.

"That was brilliant," Jane said in a tone that indicated, Bella had just invented dust.

"Thanks," Bella said drily. "That was quite a rush," she said, grinning slowly at the girl beside her.

"I can imagine," Jane said, glancing out onto the street, making sure they weren't seen by other humans.

"Let's hope he learns his lesson," she added, starting to turn away.

"We should get back to the car," Bella nodded at her.

"We should have more trips like these," Bella laughed. Jane simply grinned at her, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Indeed,"

They began walking again, not speaking anymore.

As the car came into view, Bella suddenly halted. Jane glanced up at her, then she followed Bella's stare, and the tiniest of gasps sounded.

"Uh oh," Jane hissed.

Marcus was leaning against the car door, waiting for them. Bella gulped slightly, as their eyes met. His face was impossible to interpret. A long moment passed, and then Marcus pushed away from the car, gallantly opening the passenger's door, clearly wanting them to get in.

Bella and Jane glanced at each other, then slowly walked all the way over to the silent man. His eyes were steadily on Bella, keeping her gaze locked on his, as he waited patiently for her to get in the passengers' side. She said nothing, and only broke the eye contact as she got in slowly. He closed the door, then helped Jane get in as well. Finally, he was getting in behind the wheel, and Bella glanced at him. He didn't even seem angry.

"Marcus," she tried, speaking softly. He glanced at her, and shook his head ever so slightly, urging her to wait.

She fell silent, and simply stared out the windshield, as he pulled out into the street.

A tense silence filled the car, as they drove. Marcus drove fast as ever, and they were soon rolling up in front of the castle.

"Jane, will you please get out. Find Caius and tell him what you have done. I will arrive sometime later with Isabella," He spoke evenly, no menace in his voice. Jane nodded and swiftly left the car.

As the girl walked up the front steps, Marcus put the car into gear, and backed out, swiftly racing onto the road, aiming for the highway nearby.

Bella said nothing, but simply waited for him to speak. Finally, he pulled off the highway, driving onto a dirt road that led into a dense forest. The road began to incline and soon they were driving out from the trees. Bella's saw they were on a tall hill, the view quite magnificent. They looked out onto rolling hills, and a city in the distance.

Marcus glanced at her, jerking his head, indicating for her to follow him, as he got out of the car. She sighed softly, then steeling herself, she stepped out onto the gravelly parking space.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

She walked up beside him, the tall grass parting before her. He stared out over the landscape. The silence was heavy, and she finally turned to him.

"Marcus, what is it?" She asked him, a frown tugging at her brows. She was bracing for the confrontation, ready to defend her actions, should he try to question her on them. She watched his profile, but he remained impassive for a moment longer before he turned to her. He looked down, taking her hands, then placing them on his chest. Just like she had done when she found he had no heartbeat. Now they were the same. He looked at her fingers as they rested against his chest. Then his gaze shifted to her face.

"Isabella," he said gently, stepping a little closer.

"You cannot feel my heartbeat," He said, stepping even closer.

"But I want you to know that I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before," A delicate smile ghosted his lips, as he gently caressed her cheek.

He bent down, his lips searching out hers in a tender kiss, his arms coming around her waist, holding her close, her hands still on his chest. She melted into his kiss, grateful to feel him. This was not what she was expecting. She had been sure he would reprimand her for going off on her own. She knew she had acted against his wishes, but she had felt compelled, not wanting her fate to be decided by any other than herself. The way Caius had acted had made her even more determined to take matters into her own hands.

Marcus finally broke the kiss, his eyes closed a moment longer, before he looked at her.

"So, you made a friend in Jane," He said, smiling softly.

"Yes," Bella said. "She's nice. In her own way," She added, chuckling slightly. Marcus' smile widened somewhat at her comment.

"My love," He began, a slightly worried look crossing his features, as he looked down at her hands again.

"I need to know what happened on your trip with Jane. I gather that you visited your workplace?" His tone was not accusing, he was merely requesting of her that she shared it with him. She blew out her cheeks as she shifted her gaze out over the countryside. She knew she might be in trouble either way. Marcus could just have Aro touch Jane and he would know everything. She decided to tell the truth.

"I, uh, I spoke to my boss," She said hesitantly.

He was silent for a long moment, and when she didn't continue, he prompted her with a gentle "And?"

"Well, she expects me on the job tomorrow, actually," Bella said, squinting a little as the sun came out suddenly.

As she glanced up, she gasped loudly, as she saw how Marcus' skin reacted to the light.

"Oh my god! So that's what Jane meant with the sun!" She exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

Marcus looked at her, his crimson eyes shining like rubies in the bright light.

"You are expected back at your work?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes," Bella tugged a tuft of hair behind her ear.

"She was suspicious at first, but when she saw me in this outfit, (courtesy of Jane by the way), and I told her I met a rich man who took me on a wonderful trip, she seemed to accept it."

Marcus stared at her for a long moment.

"Did she say anything else?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I tried to quit, but she said, that a woman should not leave her dream job just because she met a handsome prince." Bella grinned slightly. Marcus laughed out loud at this.

"Did she now? Well, I must admit that this surprises me greatly. I am not handsome, nor am I a prince, that is for certain," He mused.

Bella glared at him, as he said this.

"What are you talking about? Of course, you're handsome!" She said fiercely. He chuckled darkly but said nothing.

"So, you can keep your job, then?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it seems like it," she said, still scowling somewhat at him.

He turned to her then, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you handled a troublesome gentleman also?" He asked her.

She gulped at that.

"What makes you think that?" She tried to speak in an innocent airy manner, turning a little sideways as she spoke, breaking his hold on her.

"Oh, I feel certain that I heard someone scream. It seemed to come from a dusky alley, where I am sure I saw you and Jane come from,"

She looked at him then. He was still smirking.

"Well, he was no gentleman, that's for sure. He tried to assault me, so I put him in his place. Jane drove the message home. That's all." She scowled slightly.

"I see," he said chuckling darkly. They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the view. Then Bella was struck by a thought.

"What will happen to Jane and me?" She asked, nibbling slightly at her lower lip.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked her, surprise colouring his voice.

"Well, you sent her to Caius," She elaborated.

"Yes, he needs to know what happened. Jane can inform him that the matter has been dealt with, and he does not need to find a solution. It was all I could do to not have him kill any human right away. He gave me a week to resolve this entire situation."

"Oh," Bella said.

"Jane had you believe you were going to be punished, did she?"

"Well, yes," Bella said blankly.

"Of course, she did," he said, chuckling. Bella gave an almost reluctant smile. Jane was a little minx. She would have words, that's for sure.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

Marcus took Bella in his arms again, and he looked at her tenderly. This woman had him at her feet, and she never even realised it. Caius hadn't been too far off, with his comments earlier. Marcus would need to talk to him. The irate vampire would not easily let them go unpunished, but Marcus felt that the situation had been resolved. Just not in a way Caius would have usually done things.

Marcus kissed his mate again, feeling her respond easily, a soft moan drifting on the gentle breeze. He would have gladly taken her here on this beautiful mountain top. But he knew they needed to get back soon. His brothers would be waiting for him.

"I come here often, when I need to clear my head," He murmured against her lips.

She was breathing a little faster now, as she looked at his lips, desire evident in her features.

"It seems like the place for it," she whispered, clearly hoping for another kiss. He was doing anything but clearing her head, and he smiled, sensing her intentions, before taking her lips again, holding her close.

He slowly lowered her into the tall grass, laying them on their side, her dress not allowing much space for him to part her legs without ruining it.

He got up on one elbow, as he looked down on her, his hand gliding from her cheek to her hip in one smooth motion.

"This dress is beautiful on you, my dear," he murmured huskily before kissing her deeply again.

"Thanks," she said, when he broke the kiss, grinning slightly. "I like it too."

He couldn't help but smile.

"I would like to remove it, though," he growled, pulling her up in a sitting position.

He zipped it down slowly, his fingers brushing her skin, as they travelled down to the small of her back. He kissed her bare shoulder, then pulled the fabric down beneath her breasts. She lay down again, her hair fanning out in the grass. He pulled the dress down her hips, easily divesting her of it. Just then the sun peaked out again, and her skin glowed like a thousand diamonds. He took in her naked body, savouring this new view of her.

Then he removed his own clothes, and stretched out on top of her, kissing her, his fingers lacing in her hair. A deep groan escaped him, as he felt his urgent desire for her. It hadn't even been that long since he had had her, and already he was desperate to feel her wrapped around his eager cock. He paced himself, as he began moving down her body, eager to taste her sweet nectar. It was like a drug to him. He slowly began kissing her body, licking her certain places. Getting an idea, he began leaving traces of his venom on her skin. It took a moment for her to realise that something was different, and when she did, she slowly arched off the grass, her back lifting sharply, her head still resting on the ground.

He slowly circled closer to her core, taking his time, even though she was soon writhing nonstop, her hips rolling like waves in the high sea.

"Oh my god," she panted, as she felt the effects of his venom on her.

"What is happening?" She asked, her words breathless, her fingers gripping the grass, as she shuddered slightly.

He merely chuckled darkly, then he took her clit in his mouth, suckling it deeply, flicking his tongue at it, before letting go, licking her with broad soft strokes, simultaneously leaving his venom there as well. Then he began travelling down her legs, kissing, and nibbling, as she was soon keening loudly at the feeling, he had left on her.

"Dear god!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth, as he began to come back up, his hands resting on her thighs on either side of her apex, squeezing her folds together somewhat. Her entire body gave a sharp jolt, and she nearly sat bolt upright. He chuckled again, continuing his attentions, slowly moving up her stomach, finally reaching her breasts. He kissed and nibbled at one nipple, his fingers nimbly manipulating the other. She cried out, her head turning sideways in the grass, as she lifted her hips off the ground, trying to find purchase, as his ministrations sent jolts fizzling to her core. He held her in place somewhat, still lavishing attention onto her breasts. Suddenly she jerked violently, her body arching off the ground, trembling viciously, as she crashed over the edge, her hand coming to her centre, applying pressure where she needed it.

The way she touched herself made him feel a searing bolt of desire shoot to his loins, and he found himself between her legs in an instant, thrusting into her unceremoniously, making her cry out again, her tone shifting in pitch, as she clung to him, hastily being thrown into the abyss again, as his venom and cock worked simultaneously on her body. A feral scream came from her, as he fucked her hard and fast, his mouth at her throat, heatedly kissing and biting her skin.

The he got onto his knees, pulling her up, to have her straddle him, her feet at the small of his back, his hips pushing into her furiously, holding her body close. She was moaning fiercely, her pelvis rocking in tandem with his, and she soon orgasmed around him again, squeezing his member tightly. He licked her throat hotly, the feeling of her, making him mad with need.

He held onto her, as he slowly stood up, keeping her arms around his neck, hooking his arm beneath her knees. Then he thrust into her again, and she swore loudly, as she felt him push deep into her snug body. He pounded into her, making her cunt practically rebound off him, as she felt him deeper than ever before. Her face was in the crook of his neck, her eyes squeezed shut at the intense sensations, her mouth making high quality sounds.

Marcus never stopped moving inside her, but he began walking, then placing her against the hood of the car, leaning in over her. The car rocked wildly at their wild lovemaking, and he felt the sheet metal bend and twist beneath them, but he didn't care. She felt entirely too good, as he felt her clamp down around him again, a sharp whimper coming from her, as she came apart again.

"Oh, my Isabella," he said passionately, kissing her deeply, feeling his own release coming in close, as he pistoned into her fluttering heat, her soft walls practically dragging his essence from him. He groaned deep in his chest, as he thrust erratically into her a few more times. Then, to the car's relief, he finally stopped moving inside her.

A few moments passed, and he then pulled her into his arms, carrying her to the grass where they started. They lay side by side, holding hands, slowly letting the hours pass by, just enjoying the sounds of nature. The earth moved on its faithful course, dragging them into the shadows, the stars soon winking down at them.

"We should probably be getting back," she finally said into the absolute darkness.

"It can wait," he murmured, as he pulled her on top of him again, his hands dragging across her body.

"Can it?" She asked, her voice mischievous.

"Yes," he simply growled, as he pulled her down for a kiss.

His brothers could wait. They had eternity after all, being vampires and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Mi scusi signora (Italian) = Excuse me miss.
> 
> Che diavolo? (Italian) = What the hell?
> 
> Alright, so what do ya think? I would simply love hearing your thoughts on this!
> 
> So, Bella is coming into her own power, eh? I almost feel sorry for the bloke she crushed. But not really!
> 
> I found inspiration for Bella's stinging quips on facebook. The Clitorisn't remark was simply too good to let it pass me by, and I just had to use it! I don't know who came up with it though.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! They are my own!  
> -Pancakes


	9. The Deadly Flower Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!
> 
> Okay, so this is a short chapter. Sorry! I have ideas, and they are best dealt in short chapters for now. The upside is it shouldn't take me long to post then. No? Oh well! I will post longer chapters later on again, I promise!
> 
> Disclaimer: As per usual, Twilight is not mine.
> 
> Warning for some minor swearing and some bad language.
> 
> A tiny recap:
> 
> "We should probably be getting back," she finally said into the absolute darkness.
> 
> "It can wait," he murmured, as he pulled her on top of him again, his hands dragging across her body.
> 
> "Can it?" She asked, her voice mischievous.
> 
> "Yes," he simply growled, as he pulled her down for a kiss.
> 
> His brothers could wait. They had eternity after all, being vampires and all.

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella was pacing, feeling restless.

"There is no use in fighting it, _zuia_. Just let it go. You will never see him again, so you might as well give up. Your relentless pacing is driving me crazy!" Bella glanced up, catching the eyes of her captor. He was still dressed in the outfit with the ridiculously large cuffs. She sensed a sad trend with his fashion choices. She said nothing, but shook her head, continuing to walk back and forth.

"What is the matter?" He hissed impatiently, sensing her unspoken words.

"Nothing," she sighed, shaking her head somewhat again.

"You better tell me, or I swear…" He sounded angry, but it was mixed with a petulant note of curiosity. He sounded like he was 9 years old.

Bella turned to him, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"It's just… I wonder if you ever overbalance from all that fabric on those cuffs?" She asked, her tone curious.

She watched him as he flushed angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with these cuffs!" He snarled. "They are very fashionable," he sniffed, though still rather angry.

Bella chuckled softly.

"Listen, it's been a long time since that kind of shirt was in fashion." She glanced meaningfully at his wrists. They were completely buried in frilly material.

"You could make a whole new shirt with all the extra material," she said dryly, suppressing a grin.

He stepped forward furiously, his hands gripping the bars of her prison.

" _Vai a farti fottere, puttana!_ "

"Listen, I told you! I don't understand Italian," She said, almost exasperated.

"Well, understand this, then," he spat, baring his teeth.

"Your father will suffer for your insolence. So you better keep silent, bitch!"

"Bartolo! That is no way to treat a guest!" Annetta was suddenly in the room, glaring at him, a clearly annoyed look on her face.

He froze, then angrily turned away, stomping up the stairs.

Bella watched him go, then turned her gaze on her soon to be ex boss. She would be getting very bad reviews from this employee, that's for certain.

"Apologies, Bella," the elder lady said warmly, as if they were best friends and Bella was not at all being held captive.

"No need, I'm sure," Bella said sardonically, throwing her long hair over her shoulder, placing her hands on her hips.

"My son is usually well behaved, but when he feels an attraction, his manners sometimes slips. Bella stared at the lady.

"Your son?!" She asked urgently. "That idiot is your son?" She added, shock colouring her voice.

"Well, yes, why do you think he was in my shop?" Bella didn't answer, she merely glared fiercely at the older lady.

A smirk flashed across Annetta's face, as she slowly walked closer.

"Are you angry with me, Bella?" She asked quietly.

Bella frowned at her, not sure if she was being serious.

"What a ridiculous question, Annetta! Of course I'm angry!" She snapped, taking a step menacingly forward.

"You have me in this cell for no good reason! Of course I could just break free, but I won't do that, because then you are going to kill my father," Bella glared at her.

Annetta just stood smiling at her. The woman seemed quite deranged.

"What exactly do you want with me?" Bella asked dispassionately.

The lady had the audacity to chuckle. Bella almost snarled at her.

"You think it is you I want, Bella?" Her smile was ominous.

"No, no, no my dear! You are merely my pawn," She said, smirking softly folding her arms in front of her.

Bella stared at the mad little lady.

"What do you mean?" She growled, scowling.

"I mean…" Annetta said, turning away as she spoke, "That you are not my target,"

"Who is, then?" Bella asked hoarsely, already suspecting the answer.

"The Volturi, darling," Annetta said, flourishing her arm elegantly, then walking up the stairs, disappearing from view.

* * *

**_A couple of days earlier_ **

**_Bella's POV_ **

"I am so glad that you deigned to join us, dear brother," Caius said sullenly as Marcus walked into the throne room, Bella at his side.

"I almost thought you would not show," He leaned forward in his throne, his face pinched as he watched them approach.

"Come now, brother! Are you really so impatient? You are an immortal creature, a few hours wait did not kill you," Marcus said dispassionately.

"It is not that!" Caius spat. He got up, seemingly too agitated to sit still.

"I have news from our agents in the city," He gave a meaningful look at his brother.

Bella felt Marcus stiffen, as the words sank in. She looked from one to the other. Marcus kept quiet. She rounded on Caius, walking towards him.

"What has happened?" She demanded. He almost turned away from her, but then he didn't as he considered her. She feared he would be too cross with her to answer. He shifted his gaze from her to Marcus for a few moments, before he looked back at her.

"Apparently, we have caught news of your employer," he said stiffly.

"She seems to be creating trouble despite your recent efforts to assure her that you are alright. As far as we can tell, she now has a hostage." He said this delicately, apparently trying to soften the blow of his words.

Bella felt her spine freeze over, as she realised the implications.

"Who?" She whispered, almost not daring to ask.

Caius said nothing, but shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the floor. Bella stepped sharply forward, grabbing his wrist.

"Caius, who's the hostage?" She asked desperately.

His red eyes snapped to hers. He sighed deeply.

"I am afraid it is your father," he said gently.

"No," she whispered.

Bella stared at him for several seconds, but he did not say more, then she stepped away, turning back towards Marcus. She felt herself grow numb, and watched almost in a detached sort of way, as Marcus came to her side, quickly hoisting her up in his arms. She fought him, not wanting to delay any attempts at rescuing her father. Marcus held her firmly though.

"No, Bella," he said in his deep voice.

"I know what you are going to do, but we have to think!" His voice was strained as he struggled to hold her. Bella fought him tooth and nail, and despite her being a newborn, she could not get free of him. He was too strong.

"Listen to me, my love!" he growled, pulling her tightly against his chest.

"Listen," he repeated, shaking her slightly in his desperation to get through to her.

"It is most certainly a trap," he said urgently. She barely registered as her mind filled with memories of her father, the way his eyes would go tender by just looking at her. She would not let anything happen to him. She would not allow it.

"Isabella, will you _please_ listen to me?" Marcus spoke sharply. She had never heard him like this, and she stopped struggling. After a moment of intense silence, he let her down, though keeping a grasp on her shoulders, so she faced him, their noses only inches apart.

"This is a trap, Bella, I am sure of it," He said, speaking urgently.

Bella just stared at him.

"I don't care if it's a trap!" She nearly shouted.

"He is my father! I will not let him get hurt!"

Marcus grimassed, looking helpless. He could not argue with her feelings. They were valid after all.

"We should at least check if it's true," he said softly.

Caius stepped forward, a solemn look on his face.

"I'm afraid it is true. He was lured here on the pretence that Bella was dead," he said, sighing slightly.

Bella's scowl only deepened. How could this be? Annetta had seemed like such a nice person, and now all of a sudden she was this evil mastermind. What the hell was going on?

"Marcus, she can't harm me. She's merely a human," her voice was almost a whisper.

"I _have_ to find him," she said desperately. Marcus looked at her for a moment. Then he let her go.

"Alright," he said standing back. "I understand."

His words pierced her, as she knew what he was saying must cost him unbearable pain. She gazed at him tenderly, her fingers skimming his cheek lovingly, her eyes filled with sorrow. This was an impossible choice. He closed his eyes, his brows tugging together with pain that was not physical.

Then she ran from the throne room.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

Marcus forced himself to not go after her. She would never let him come along.

"Jane," he said softly.

The blonde girl was with him in a flash.

"Master," she spoke gently.

"Please gather a few of the guards and follow Bella at a distance. She will most likely need assistance." He stared into space as he said this, his gaze far away.

"Yes master," Jane bowed, and ran out after Bella.

Marcus sighed deeply, but still didn't move.

Caius came up in front of him.

"Wise choice." He said.

"If we are lucky, she will dismantle this cursed family for good." Then he walked away. Marcus said nothing. He felt helpless, only able to wait for the return of his new mate.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella had found a car in the garage and was soon racing through the narrow streets of the shopping area. She had only paused briefly to change her clothes to something a little more practical. The cloudy sky mirrored her mood perfectly, as she pulled to the curb, killing the engine. She was walking towards the shop with long purposeful strides, her gaze straight ahead.

As she walked in through the door of her workplace, she immediately saw the man who had tried to assault her. As he saw her, an evil smile spread across his mouth.

" _So_ , you have returned," He said, trying to sound casual. Bella could hear his heart race, though.

"Now that we have a firm grasp of the obvious, should we get this over with? Where is my father?" She said, voice strong and fierce.

"Oh you will not find him here," a soft voice said, interrupting what would undoubtedly be an angry outburst from Bartolo. Annetta emerged from the shadows, her face solemn.

Bella stared at her a long moment, considering her next move. The woman looked unflinchingly into Bella's crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" Bella finally asked.

Annetta walked closer, her gaze never leaving Bella.

"It is simple, really. If you comply, your father will not be hurt. If you do not, well, let us just say that I have a nice cold place for his _remains_."

* * *

**_Back to the present_ **

**_Bella's POV_ **

After Annetta had left her to her own devices, she thought frantically of what was happening.

Annetta wanted to target the Volturi? But how did she know of them? How had she managed to get her father captured? Where was he?

Bella ran her hands across her face. Marcus would have no idea what was coming for them, and it was all Bella's fault. The only consolation was that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi. But he had told her that they could make a lot of trouble for the vampire coven. If she had just tried to be smart about this, instead of just rushing headlong into it. Marcus had been right of course. It had been a trap. She didn't regret going in though. It's not like humans could harm her anyway, so she would just take her time and find a way to free her father. It would just have to be at the right time. She and her new family weren't in any immediate danger.

It would be much, much later she would realise how _very_ wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Zuia (Italian) = B*tch
> 
> Vai a farti fottere, puttana! (Italian) = Go fuck yourself, whore!
> 
> Throws myself behind the sofa.
> 
> Please don't kill me!
> 
> I know! No smut and a very short chapter! What the hell am I doing?
> 
> Well, this is where I come up with some excellent excuse for this mess. Failing that, I'll just say, a friend of mine gave me an idea. So bear with me! Thank you!
> 
> -Pancakes


	10. Dead Among Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just leave this chapter right here. Skulks off into the shadows again.
> 
> Right, disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
> 
> Content Warning: Menacing atmosphere straight ahead.
> 
> A little reminder:
> 
> Bella ran her hands across her face. Marcus would have no idea what was coming for them, and it was all Bella's fault. The only consolation was that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi. But he had told her that they could make a lot of trouble for the vampire coven. If she had just tried to be smart about this, instead of just rushing headlong into it. Marcus had been right of course. It had been a trap. She didn't regret going in though. It's not like humans could harm her anyway, so she would just take her time and find a way to free her father. It would just have to be at the right time. She and her new family weren't in any immediate danger.
> 
> It would be much, much later she would realise how very wrong she was.

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella was left to her own devices a lot of the time. The room she was in seemed almost unnaturally silent. No, not almost. It was deathly silent. Shadows were pooling in the corners, but weirdly kept at bay around Bella's cell. She could see no visible light source, but something seemed to almost force them to keep a distance. A menace holding them at bay.

She pondered why she was unable to hear anything from her location. As far as she knew, she wasn't deep underground. She should be able to hear at least the hum of a distant car, or even birds singing. It was almost as if someone had turned down the volume of the world outside. This might be what being in space would sound like.

Sometimes Annetta would descend down the staircase, and just stand and stare at Bella for hours. Bella would try to talk to her, provoke her, and even yell at her. Nothing. The woman simply stood watching her, as if Bella was a mildly entertaining, yet stupid dog, doing silly things.

It was not like Bella was scared of her, but her senses did tingle from time to time. She was beginning to realise that she didn't know everything that was going on.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

Marcus was sitting on his throne, staring disconsolately into space, as if petrified. He had been like this before, but this time it felt different. A cold darkness swirled within him. His mate had disappeared entirely. Why had he let her go in the first place, he could no longer understand. He should have held onto her.

He felt utterly useless. Bella had been gone for days now. He had sent Jane along to assist her, but it had proved impossible. It was as if Bella had just sunk into the ground. Jane had returned with no news, and no Bella. The girl had searched high and low and had located the car Bella had used, but her scent vanished within a few steps of the shop. Furthermore the shop had been dismantled. It was now dark and vacant. It was all highly disconcerting.

Marcus was tempted to go search for his mate himself, but Caius had pointed out the unwise move in that. There was no reason for him to walk straight into a trap as well. Aro had agreed. And so they had sent their agents out searching, listening for anything unusual. Only a cold, eerie silence returned.

He could not understand it. As far as he knew the lady who had kidnapped Bella's father was still in town. She would find a hard time evading them forever. Unless they had missed something. A detail gone unnoticed perhaps. He sighed deeply, feeling like his mind was only driving him in circles.

Finally he got up and went to the library. His brothers were there, going through a stack of books at lightning speed, clearly trying to find some answers.

"Anything?" Marcus asked as he approached them.

Caius slammed a book shut, hissing in anger.

"Nothing!"

Aro was still reading a large tome, his eyes scanning the pages at an impossible speed.

"The scent of a vampire does not just simply vanish," Caius said, frustrated with the lack of answers.

"Something or someone made her vanish!" He said, his eyes roaming the heavy books on the table. Marcus joined him, feeling like he may as well try to do something useful.

"Or," Aro said, his eyes coming to a halt as he read through a passage. Both Marcus and Caius looked at him.

"Someone made it appear as if she had vanished," Aro continued, his eyes finally looking up, a meaningful glint in them.

"I think I may know what is going on," he said in a dark tone. The way he said it, made Marcus afraid for the first time in his immortal life. Aro's tone did not sound encouraging, on the contrary, they seemed to be in deep trouble.

Marcus flashed to his side, and looked down at the page Aro had been reading. He felt himself grow even colder than he already was.

"No, that is impossible!" He snarled angrily.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella stood staring down at the little lady in front of her. Annetta stared right back, never even blinking. This was getting tedious. How many days had gone by like this? She had lost track of time by now.

Something was off. But the weird part was that Bella's vampire senses caught nothing unusual. She could sense the heat from the woman's body, hear her blood pulse back and forth. Her heart pounding steadily in her chest. And yet… Something was not as it appeared.

"So, how long are we going to be doing this?" Bella asked her, sounding annoyed. Annetta didn't answer.

"I want to see my father," Bella persisted angrily. A smirk appeared on the older lady's face.

"You know, I could just walk out of here and go look for him myself. You wouldn't stand a chance, old lady," Bella snarled.

Annetta scoffed softly.

"Have you not caught on yet, my dear?" She spoke in a manner that made Bella pause.

"What do you mean?" Bella feared that her father might already be dead. If so, nothing would stop her from killing anyone who stood in her way.

"Annetta, if you have hurt my fath-" she began, but Annetta waved her off.

"Oh he is fine. I have him well tended to. He is not suffering, yet," An ominous laughter floated through the room, as she stepped closer.

"No, I mean, you have no idea of what you have gotten yourself into, do you?"

Bella glanced around the room, swiftly trying to reassess her situation. Nothing seemed to have changed. The bars in her cell would be easily broken, she could be on the lady in a flash. But she needed the location of her father first.

"Listen, could we just get on with it? You want something from me, and I want something from you. We are wasting our time here," She stepped closer to the bars of her confinement.

"Where's my father?" She demanded angrily.

"I have no intention of telling you where he is yet, young Bella. I am merely waiting. I find it entertaining to watch you, you see life does get awfully dreary sometimes. Now that things have been set in motion, I intend to savour every moment of it,"

Bella growled deep in her throat.

"What are you talking about? What things has been set in motion?" She asked. Annetta didn't answer.

"Listen lady, I am this far from attacking you right now," Bella snarled, making a gesture with her hand, showing her index finger and thumb almost touching each other.

Annetta raised an eyebrow and tutted.

"Such impatience. Youngsters these days…" she trailed off meaningfully, beginning to turn away slowly, an evil smile on her face.

"No!" Bella shouted, coming all the way up to the bars of her prison. Annetta simply began walking away. The audacity of the woman, just turning her back on a vampire, made Bella see red. She grabbed the bars intending to bend them apart, but as she did, she felt something course through her, like an electric current, only infinitely cold. She was thrown backwards, her back hitting the wall behind her, and another current shot through her, making her scream in pain. She fell forward, a deep grunt escaping her, as she landed on her hands and knees. Silence filled the room, and Bella slowly pushed herself up onto her knees, sitting back. As her head tilted backward, she saw Annetta standing right by the bars, staring hungrily at her.

"Do you see now, what you have gotten yourself into, my young vampire?" She hissed softly.

Bella blew at a wisp of hair dangling in her face.

"You don't scare me, Annetta," Bella growled, keeping a steady gaze on the woman.

Annetta sneered.

"No?" She asked quietly, then she stepped forward, through the solid metal bars, pushing through them as if she was made of air, but her very solid hand grabbed Bella's chin, easily pulling her up from the floor, holding her face close. As she spoke, her appearance changed slowly. She grew taller, and Bella soon felt her feet leave the floor entirely as she dangled in the woman's grasp. Annetta's face had changed too. Her head grew longer, her skin colour had acquired a bluish tinge, her ears had become pointed, and her eyes were all black.

" _How about now, then_?" She hissed into Bella's astonished face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another short chapter for you, sorry. I'm just setting the stage.
> 
> I will post another chapter as fast as I can, but something has come up, so I might be slightly delayed! Sorry about that!
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> -Pancakes


	11. Breaking The Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks!  
> Another short chapter for you! Sorry about that!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot bunnies. 
> 
> Warning: Talk of disgusting bodily fluids ahead.
> 
> A recap:
> 
> "No?" She asked quietly, then she stepped forward, through the solid metal bars, pushing through them as if she was made of air, but her very solid hand grabbed Bella's chin, easily pulling her up from the floor, holding her face close. As she spoke, her appearance changed slowly. She grew taller, and Bella soon felt her feet leave the floor entirely as she dangled in the woman's grasp. Annetta's face had changed too. Her head grew longer, her skin colour had acquired a bluish tinge, her ears had become pointed, and her eyes were all black.
> 
> "How about now, then?" She hissed into Bella's astonished face.

**_Bella’s POV_ **

Bella stared up into the alien face, glaring down at her. What on earth was that _thing_?

“ _Well_?” Annetta asked her pointedly.

Bella hesitated for a second. 

“I’m not sure, what exactly are you?” Bella said, sounding more puzzled than scared, her eyes roaming the face of her captor. 

Just then a scuffling sounded behind Annetta, and she huffed in slight agitation. 

“Mother, we have company again. It is the blonde girl, she is trying to locate us. I have placed a web of concealment again leading off to,-”

“Thank you, son, that will do,” Annetta said softly, interrupting his monologue. 

The older woman, or creature, or whatever she was, let go of Bella’s chin, allowing her to sink to all fours, before she swiftly got up, facing her now taller adversary. Though her face was much different, Bella had no trouble recognising the look of disdain she was casting her. Bella merely stared back, face deliberately blank. 

“Your friend is persistent, I will give her that,” The creature said. 

Bella said nothing. She sincerely hoped that Jane would not come to any harm. It seemed that these creatures were powerful in more ways than one. 

“What should we do?” Bartolo asked, a note of worry in his voice. 

“Do not worry, son, I will handle the vampire. She will only find us, when I want her to,” 

“What do you want with us?” Bella asked her fiercely, stepping forward, closing in on Annetta. The alien eyes swivelled around to peer at Bella. She didn’t answer.

“What have we ever done to you?” Bella persisted, a glare now in place on her pale features. 

The creature laughed menacingly. 

“Oh you have done nothing my dear, it’s just that the Volturi have something I want,” She said, her voice cold and distant. 

“What?” Bella asked.

“ _Everything_ ,” Annetta said darkly, then she walked out through the bars, leaving Bella in the silence. 

  
  


* * *

**_Marcus’ POV_ **

Marcus felt ill, though that should be physically impossible. Vampires were never sick. He felt Aro glance at him, then he stood up, pacing a little, clearly thinking hard. 

Caius simply waited for someone to say something. 

“What is the matter?” He finally snapped, impatiently glaring from one to the other. 

“I think we are dealing with another ancient creature,” Aro said hesitantly. 

“I cannot be sure, but it does seem to fit,” He went to the book again, glancing down at it, as if to make sure. 

“These creatures are able to make powerful illusions, they can change their form, and they use their trickery to beguile their victims. They can also dull the senses of others,”

As he spoke Marcus felt himself grow numb. His mate was in more danger than he initially thought. He barely registered as Caius came closer, staring intently at Aro as he spoke. 

They needed to do something, and fast.

* * *

  
  


**_Bella’s POV_ **

“So are you going to tell me what you are?” Bella asked smoothly, as she peered out between the bars of her confinement. She had not touched them since, not seeing any reason to torture herself more than neccesary. 

Her captor looked at her, merely frowning. He had gotten orders not to speak to her, and she was doing her damndest to provoke him to speak. 

“Is Bartolo even your real name? What about Annetta? I bet that isn’t your mother’s real name either,” she said musingly. He looked away again, not answering. 

“Are you an alien?” She asked, almost giggling at the silly notion. “You must be an alien. I know of no creatures who can change their appearance like you. You even had me fooled, thinking you were human,” He smirked a little at that, apparently feeling self satisfied with his performance.. 

“Or is it only her that can change her appearance?” Bella asked, curiously. He scoffed at this. 

“No, I can bloody well change my looks too!” He snapped angrily, completely forgetting himself, stepping closer, as his shape shifted. Bella watched fascinated, as his appearance changed into something not dissimilar to his mother. His skin had the same bluish tinge, almost looking like it was covered in a fine fur. His face was a little broader than his mothers, and his eyes were not entirely black, but a hazy indigo blue. The slight tilt of the eyes and their somewhat almond shape made her think of all those pictures she had seen of supposed aliens. His hair had grown long and turned a light brown colour. It almost looked like bark. 

“So you are an alien?” She asked, her voice a slight whisper.

“No,” he sneered down at her. 

“If only we were, you would have been lucky, then,” he added, smirking. 

* * *

**_Marcus’ POV_ **

“You think, we are dealing with _fae folk_.” Caius stated flatly his gaze stiffly on Aro. Aro nodded slowly. 

“We need to get the guards back, or they will be in terrible danger too,” He said darkly. 

Marcus felt himself fall into a state of paralysis. His body felt stiff and uncooperating, as he saw his brothers step into action. Caius sensed what was happening, and he hastily stepped in front of him, glaring at him. 

“Marcus, no, do not let it take you! Fight it. For the sake of your mate, fight it!” he hissed angrily. Aro joined them, his hand grabbing Marcus by the throat, none-too-gently. 

“Brother, look at me,” he said. Aro felt Marcus’ mind spiral downwards. 

“We are gonna lose him again,” he murmured sadly, keeping Marcus steady, as he tilted his head back somewhat, looking into the blank stare of his brother. 

“No, we are not!” Caius responded angrily, flashing from the room. 

Everything was turning blurry, and Marcus recognised this from the time he had lost Didyme. He had been helpless to stop his mind from being consumed by this inner darkness. He had dubbed it the Vampires depression and it had taken him centuries to climb out of that hole, his body just sitting frozen year after year. 

Caius was back a moment later, a small, dusty bottle held in his hand. It was ancient, the cork dark with age.

“What is that?” Aro asked curiously, still holding Marcus around the throat. 

“Do you recall a certain human man a few hundred years ago, that Marcus had a strong reaction to?” Caius said softly, shaking the small bottle to mix the contents well. 

Aro frowned. “You mean the man that smelled so bad to us all, but in particular to Marcus. Yes, I thought you took care of him?” 

“And so I did. I thought his putrid essence might come in useful one day, if Marcus should ever leave us in spirit again.

“Have you been keeping that all this time?” Aro asked, astounded. Caius merely shrugged.

“I have a few bottles hidden away for situations like this,” he said shrugging again.

“Brother, do you not think that is a bit excessive?” Aro asked him, almost sounding worried, as if he knew exactly what was going to happen. 

“No,” Caius said flatly, uncorking the small flask, and unceremoniously tipped some of the contents into Marcus’ mouth.

The reaction was instantaneous. Marcus spluttered violently, spewing the vile fluid everywhere, roaring with rage and disgust, as he gagged violently, trying to rid his senses of the taste and smell. Aro held him firm, pushing him against the wall, wrinkling his nose as the disgusting content hit his face. He would never forgive Caius for this. Marcus was gasping violently, his eyes suddenly in focus again, staring wildly at his two brothers. 

“Feeling better?” Caius asked, smirking somewhat. 

Marcus glared at him. 

“No,” he spat at the ground. 

“Well, it worked, did it not?” Caius asked dispassionately, hastily corking the bottle again, stowing it away in his inner pocket. Marcus merely scowled, nodding at Aro to let him go. They both righted their clothing somewhat, waiting for Caius to speak.

“Right, now that that is resolved, we need to locate Bella, but we have to be extremely careful. I know very little of the fae folk, except that they are vulnerable to iron and can be extremely dangerous when they choose to be. What on earth they are doing here, is beyond me. I used to think they were gone, but apparently not. We should get the guards to join us, as I suspect which plan they have set in motion, and we are very vulnerable, if I am right,” He spoke fast and efficiently, his mind swiftly going through various scenarios choosing the most likely to happen.

Aro and Marcus kept silent. Caius was usually right, when it came to the tactics of his enemies. He was very good at predicting what they would do next. It was one of the reasons he was so valuable to the Volturi.

“What will we do, when the guards return?” Marcus asked, his face still contorted somewhat at the smelly liquid clinging to his frame. 

“We will invite the fae to join us for a friendly visit,” Caius said, smirking somewhat. 

“And if they refuse?” Marcus asked, frowning. 

“They will not refuse,” Caius said ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> -Pancakes


	12. Morphing Through Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my faithful readers! 
> 
> I am sooooo sorry for the long delay on this chapter! I have been super busy, with a lot of extra work, and then my plot bunnies ran away. I literally had to force this out from my brain. I am at home sick at the moment (with suspected corona), though luckily, I barely have any symptoms. Hopefully I have an answer on my test one of these days. 
> 
> Anyways, I am trying to use the time wisely, by resting, but also writing. I do hope this turned out alright. I have not been proof reading, as I am far too exhausted at the moment. I will do it one of these days. 
> 
> Alright, I will stop waffling on. 
> 
> One more thing! Thank you so much for posting your reviews! I truly appreciate them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fic.

**Bella’s POV**

Bella was lying on the ground in her cell, staring motionless up at the slightly cracked ceiling. Everything was totally silent. It had been at least a weekShe had gathered that these creatures were using some form of magic to keep her here. She couldn't touch the walls of her cell, and she couldn't hear a thing beyond this room. She could only hear herself when she breathed, or the slight rustling of her clothes when she moved. She had deduced that she was most likely in a cellar, maybe even beneath the pet shop. If so, she might be close to her father, but at this rate she would never find him. She seemed to be at the mercy of her prisoners. For the moment at least. 

That might change though. She had remembered what Annetta had said about the son. He was apparently attracted to her. She might be able to use that information. It was a feeble plan, but it was better than nothing. 

She heard the door open, but didn't give any indications of her noticing. Someone stepped quietly into the room, walking up close to the bars of her cell. A menacing silence stretched out, then:

"Are you dead?" It was Bartolo. He sneered down at her. She didn't look at him. 

"Technically, I guess you could say that I am," she said softly. She looked around at him then. He was back in his human form.

"So, what's up?" She asked, getting to her feet, brushing off her clothes, pushing her hair out of her eyes, as she stepped close up to him. She thought she saw a flicker of fear, he shifted slightly at her movement. Interesting. 

Bartolo glowered at her for a moment, before turning sideways. 

"I guess there is no harm in you knowing that I am to keep guard. My mother went off somewhere," He seemed annoyed at having been assigned guard duty. 

"And you don't like having to guard me, because..." Bella said, trailing off in a curious manner, indicating for him to finish her sentence. 

"Well, it's boring isn't it? I don't want to be your nanny. It's not as if you could get out of here," he said waving vaguely around the room. 

"No," Bella agreed dispassionately, glancing at her confinements. Bartolo chuckled sharply. 

"What?" Bella asked. 

"Nothing. I'm not supposed to say," he said, smirking ominously. 

"Oh, come on," Bella said, flashing him a charming smile. "A girl can keep a secret," she added sweetly. 

It seemed to work for a moment, but then he gathered himself, punching the bars hard, his sudden movement making her step back slightly. 

"Shut up, vampire!" He snarled. "Or I will hurt you," He glared at her, seemingly ready to attack. 

Bella stepped further back, raising her hands in a placating manner. 

"Alright, you just got me curious, is all," she said, shrugging, smiling as if she was disappointed. Bartolo glared at her. Then he huffed loudly, clearly struggling with himself. 

"Have you still not figured out what we are?" He asked her, his tone condescending. 

"No," she said simply. "How could I? You're not speaking to me," she pointed out. 

"We are descendants of an old species. Most people don't believe we exist anymore. Much like vampires, I suppose," he said musingly. He was quickly settling into his story now. 

"Those who know of us, usually believe us to be kind and benevolent creatures. Of course  _ some _ of us are kind." He sniffed dismissively. 

"It is just that the few humans who have met us, are often deceived by our magic," he scoffed softly, kicking a little at the ground. 

"Humans are so easy to fool. It is in fact almost too easy. Their mind is like clay. If they want to believe something, you just have to mold them into thinking it is true." Bella said nothing. She just listened, hoping he would get on with it sooner or later. 

  
  


"Our kind usually lives in forests or in the mountains. My mother, and her father, and I are different. She had the brilliant idea to settle down among humans. We run a business of death, and no one even knows," he was sounding proud now. 

"Of course, it has not been easy keeping away suspicion from your kind," he stared at her, smirking ominously. 

"We had to be cunning about it, since even your coven has forbidden hunting in this area. Too much death would have caught their attention. It is a fine balance," he paused a moment, searching Bella's face. Then slowly he turned away from her, walking to the far wall, turning around and leaning against it, his hands in his pockets. 

"My mother is very powerful. She can sense when something is happening. It is like she sees the threads of fate as they are woven, and she can add a strand, or remove one entirely," Bartolo stared out into space. He sighed somewhat, his gaze landing on Bella again. 

"She is the one who knew you would come. And she saw your potential immediately. She said your gift would make a fine addition to her powers," He crossed his arms, moodily. 

"I cannot see how she could become more powerful, but mother knows best," he added, sighing sourly. 

Bella felt something trickle down her spine. She had a gift? What gift would that be? She had no powers. Not like Marcus or Aro. Or Jane. The only thing she could think of was the fact that Aro and Jane couldn't use their gifts on her. But that was hardly anything to brag about. She waited with bated breath, not daring to interrupt him as he lazily spoke on. 

"My mother made it your fate to be with the vampires. And once she has extracted your power, she will make it your fate to die in front of your mate. Your death will be his downfall. And once he crumbles, so will the rest of your coven. They will be too weakened to fight back. And we will finally be able to wipe your kind from this continent," 

She waited for him to continue, but he said no more. He was sullen for some reason. 

"But you still haven't told me what you are," she prompted quietly. 

He glanced up at her. 

"We are the creatures children pray to. We are the creatures in stories of hope and wonder. We, my young, sweet Isabella, are Fae Folk." 

* * *

**Bella’s POV**

This didn't have quite the impression he had hoped for. Her expression of incomprehension annoyed him. 

"Ugh! Americans! Why are Americans always so ignorant?" He scoffed at her. 

Bella frowned. 

"So, you're like Tinkerbell?" She asked, confused. That thought wasn't nearly as menacing as he had wanted her to think. She saw no relation whatsoever to what she seemed to know of these creatures. 

"No!" Bartolo growled furiously. His form seemed to flicker in his anger. As if he was losing control for a moment. For a moment she almost saw the nightmarishness of his true nature.

"Tinkerbell is a foolish fantasy.  _ We are reality _ !" He hissed. 

"Right," Bella said dispassionately. 

"And what exactly did you want with me? Your mother is keeping her lips sealed on that matter," She said, smiling sweetly. He was still puffing slightly at his angry outburst. 

"She has not told me everything,  _ vampire _ . I just know, that she saw your gift, and she wants it for herself,"

“But how would she get it? I don’t even have a gift to begin with,” Bella interjected curiously. 

Bartolo regarded her for a moment. 

“You really have no idea, do you?” He asked her, almost sounding astounded. 

“How clueless can you get?” He scoffed haughtily. 

"My mother says that your gift is very powerful. It is just laying dormant for now," Bella held her breath. She had hoped for a little information, but this was almost too easy. He was singing like a canary, feeding her all this information. She wondered if it was somehow a trap. Not that it mattered. She needed the information regardless. 

"Dormant?" She frowned at that. 

"It means that you have yet to develop it," he said haughtily, smirking at her ignorance. 

"Right," she kept her mouth shut, but her mind was racing. She hoped he would elaborate further, but he seemed to be done for now. 

A long silence stretched out between them. His gaze lingered on her all the time and her skin crawled with the intensity of his stare. She noted how her reaction was completely opposite to when Marcus would stare at her intently. She nearly sighed dejectedly. She missed her mate so much it nearly hurt. She could only fathom what he must be feeling, having let her go willingly. She glanced at her unwilling guard. He was still staring at her. She wished he would leave her alone for now. She needed time to think. And perhaps investigate her supposed power. 

She tried to sink into herself, allowing her inner world to take over, searching her body for what, she did not know. She had a peculiar feeling, like she had missed something obvious, something very important. Almost half a thought, lurking on the edge of her mind, struggling to connect the dots completely. And then it came to her. 

Answers. Her red eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Marcus’ POV**

Marcus was sitting in his throne, silently waiting. Aro and Caius were beside him as usual. Jane and her twin Alec were stationed in the corners, as were the rest of the guards. They were expecting guests shortly. Caius had been right in thinking that they would not refuse an invitation from the Volturi. Their enemy was far too tempted to stay away. She wanted to have a look at them clearly, before executing the next step of her plan. Whatever that would be. 

Caius felt certain that she wanted the vampires eradicated. But she had some sort of scheme up her sleeve as well. He had said that Isabella would play a crucial part in the Fae’s plans, otherwise they would not have lured her away for capture, but simply killed her on the instant Isabella had turned up. 

Somehow the thought gave Marcus some consolation. His mate was still alive, and she was resourceful, even for her young age. There was hope, yet. 

The double doors were flung open in an almost theatrical manner, and a stout, middle-aged lady all but waltzed into the large room. Her cunning gaze instantly fell upon the three kings. 

Before she could take another step, Jane had stepped in front of her, her glare fierce, as she instinctively tried to protect her masters. A frustrated crease appeared on her forehead as she stared at her enemy. Nothing happened. Annetta smirked right back.

“Jane,” a soft voice behind her called. 

“That’s quite enough,” It was Aro.

Annetta chuckled as she moved around the blond girl, aiming for the dais. The brothers didn’t move as she walked closer, a broad smile spreading slowly across her face. Before she reached the podium, Aro stood up and walked towards her, his movements deliberate, casually reaching out a hand to greet her. 

Annetta halted, looking down at his offered appendage, and grinning slightly, she took it, her eyes hardening noticeably as she did so. They stared intently at each other for a long moment, then Aro slowly let her go, without comment. 

“Welcome to our humble home,” he said solemnly. Marcus almost frowned. Had things gone wrong? Their enemy was smirking knowingly, clearly relishing the fact that she had surprised him. 

“Why, thank you,” she said. She spoke softly, her eyes never leaving Aro. Marcus glanced at Caius. His features were unchanged, not showing an ounce of worry. 

The little lady walked nonchalantly around Aro, her gaze now on Caius. Then she turned slightly, looking at Marcus. 

“I would say hello from your lovely, young mate, but I am afraid she never got the chance to relay any message to you.” Behind her back, Aro turned around, his face inscrutable. Marcus remained impassive, even if his insides were boiling with rage. He had to remain calm, emitting only an air of cold despair. Caius had been very clear about the plan. 

“If it is of any consolation, her death will not be in vain, Marcus,” she said softly, as if she had any intention of consoling him. 

Marcus’ brows obtained the slightest furrow. She could not possibly have killed Isabella. Not yet at least. He would have felt their bond break, surely. She must be talking of her intentions to kill his mate. 

Annetta stared at him long and hard, noting his reaction. She turned away from him suddenly, seemingly satisfied.

Caius got to his feet, sweeping his long robe out behind him. 

“Thank you for coming,” he said, only a slight note of disdain in his voice. 

“Thank you for inviting me,” Annetta answered, not even glancing at him. She was looking around the room, taking in the ceiling, the walls and the guards. 

“Yes, this will do nicely,” she all but murmured. 

“I am sorry?” Aro said, frowning somewhat at her back. 

“I said, this will do nicely,” She said, turning back to face them. 

“For when I come to take over this place, I mean,” She added, smiling widely. 

“A little presumptuous, are we not?” Aro said after a long stricken silence. His voice was almost pleasant teetering on a dark chuckle. It was clear that he was used to dealing with these types. 

“No, I do not think so, Aro,” she simply said, her eyes lingering on him, daring him to contradict her. 

Aro said nothing, but Jane and Alec stepped forward, knowing exactly what their master wished. Annetta swivelled around to watch them. Jane was glaring at her furiously, her eyes boring into the tiny woman. After a moment Alec placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder, making her freeze. The elderly lady smirked.

Aro kept quiet, but turned away from her, to look at his brothers. 

Caius raised his eyebrows as if to say “ _ Steady, brother. _ ”

Marcus slowly got to his feet, drawing the attention of the little lady. Aro swiftly raised a hand, gesturing for Marcus to sit back down, then he turned back towards their guest. Marcus halted, but remained standing.

“My dear lady, would you mind telling us your real name, so we can address you appropriately?” He asked her pleasantly. 

She looked at him for a long time, then slowly, she began to change in front of them, reverting to her true form. As she did so, both Caius and Marcus stepped forward slightly, halting just by the edge of the dais, watching her disconcerting change.

“My true name is Eiylien, I am of the Fae folk. As you may have already noticed your… gifts are useless against me. I am more powerful than you could imagine, and if you are wise, you will not challenge me again,” As she spoke, she glanced balefully around at them all, then she sauntered from the room, not caring that 11 angry vampires could attack her at any moment, her form shortening as she walked, changing back into a harmless little lady. 

  
  


* * *

**Bella’s POV**

Bella was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed. She was staring into space, simply allowing time to pass. Bartolo was silent for the most part, only huffing once in a while. He was clearly bored to death. Bella ignored him. She glanced at her arms, as her hands rested on her knees. Her skin was pale, even in the gloom of the room. She tried to imagine an unknown power flowing through her cold veins, feeling it almost fizzle just beneath her skin. She almost shook her head, knowing she was only imagining it. 

One thing she was not imagining was her thirst. It had been slowly coming back during her captivity, and they had done nothing to feed her. Of course she would not die, but she still felt the pang once in a while. She pushed it from her mind, focusing on more important matters.

She glanced at Bartolo. He had been thinking that he had not told her anything of importance. And for the most part he hadn’t, but a few things did give her an inkling of what she could do to get out of here. The most important thing was not something he had told her, but something he had shown her. Inadvertently of course. It had taken her a while to realise what she had missed, but as he had punched the bars earlier, there had been no resounding clang of metal. There had been only silence. She let him remain ignorant to her realisation.

Suddenly he seemed to straighten up, pushing himself away from the wall, and without a word, he walked out the door. The silence was complete. Bella got to her feet in a flash, glancing around the room. There was nothing in her cell for her to test her theory, and she almost hissed in annoyance. Scowling, she stepped closer to the bars of her confinements, studying them intently. Did she dare touch them again? Nope. 

Instead she breathed deeply, staring at the cold metal for a long time, willing her brain to absorb some kind of information. She leaned in, her gaze intently on one bar, and then, when she was an inch from it, she breathed deeply, trying to use her smell for any clues. There was nothing. Usually metal had a very distinct smell. She frowned, straightening up again. The thought occurred to her that the bars were not really there. She took another deep breath, and focusing with all her might, she glared at the very solid looking material, and then she tried to place a hand on it. The reaction was instantaneous. She was flung back, feeling the coldness of the force as it coursed through her. Only with difficulty did she avoid screaming this time. 

She found herself on her knees again. Looking up, she saw the bars as they always were. She had not been able to notice anything, her body reacting viscerally to the punishing feel of the unknown force. Steeling herself, building her resolve she got back up, and tried again. After a few more times, she halted, breathing heavily as she pondered what she thought she might have found out. 

As far as she could tell, she was never actually touching the metal bars. She contemplated them for a long while, but nothing new came to her. She was as stuck as before. She had to figure out this gift she apparently had. 

Bella glanced down at her hands, staring at them, studying them. She flexed her fingers a few times, frowning slightly. 

Then she clenched them, letting them fall to her sides, as she closed her eyes, trying to feel. 

A long silence passed as she focussed. She did not even breathe. Her mind wandered far and wide. She was thinking of the walks she had had along the beach with her father. He needed her now. She could almost smell the salty ocean. Hear the steady heartbeat of the ocean, as it crashed onto the shore. Then the volume was turned down, and the sound became a humming, almost like a bee buzzing by her in the air. She gasped softly, as she felt something tingle through her, prickling her skin. Her eyes snapped open, as she quickly stared at her hands again. She could see nothing. Frowning, she noticed the feeling had faded. She growled softly, bracing to get herself back into that feeling. 

She felt it again, and this time she did not open her eyes, she concentrated harder, allowing her senses to absorb the feeling. It fluctuated, and then lifted again, but this time it was like an outer body experience. She opened her eyes, and saw it for the first time. A shimmering glow around her fingers, moving like the surface of a soap bubble. She stared at it in utter amazement. Then, without even hesitating, she placed her fingers on the bars of her prison. 

they went right through, as if the metal was made of smoke. She retracted her hand, curiously. Then she did it again, and again. The shimmering did not extend beyond her wrists, and she could only deduce that if she dared touch the bars beyond that, she would get hurt. It did not matter, she had something to work with now. She stepped back from the bars, and had just turned around, when she felt someone enter the room. 

Turning around, she saw the hated form of the little lady. She was smirking rather ominously at her, an evil gleam in her eyes. 

* * *

**Marcus’ POV**

Aro, Marcus and Caius had silently closed the doors to their study. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then

“Well?” Marcus asked softly, but urgently. 

Aro sighed softly. 

“Did the plan work?” Marcus pressed. 

Aro looked at him a moment longer, then a cunning smile spread across his face. 

“Yes, I think so,” he said quietly. 

Marcus breathed a deep sigh of relief, stepping back to lean against the door. 

Caius smiled too. 

“The arrogance of our enemy will be her downfall,” he said confidently, then he walked to the desk, to make further plans to make sure they would not be defeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> -Pancakes


	13. Complexity of Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my dear readers. I just finished this chapter, and boy, it nealry had me in tears. It's a tough read, so be careful. I have to go to work before long, but I wanted to give you this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: This chapter contains emotional stress and some violence and mentions of gory stuff. Please be careful if you find that kind of stuff hard to read.
> 
> I think I will be writing on this story alone, until it is done. Updates should be faster that way, because I can focus my inspiration on one thing only. Or so I hope.
> 
> Right, I will let you get on with it.

**_Bella's POV_ **

The silence was complete as the little lady stared at her. Bella turned all the way around, facing her enemy. She had no patience for any mind games at the moment. She had just discovered something completely new about herself, and she felt drained, which was weird because a vampire should not be able to feel like that.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked wearily, wanting nothing more for the lady to leave her be.

There was no answer, but Annetta's dark eyes glinted darkly. Bella sighed exasperatedly, and throwing her long hair over her shoulder, she stepped closer to the bars.

"What do you want Annetta?" Silence. She nearly turned away in frustration, when the older lady spoke.

"I have just been to see your dear mate," She said softly.

Bella gasped softly, feeling something squeezing her chest hard.

"I swear, Annetta if you lay so much as a finger on him!" She snarled menacingly. She was suddenly furious. First her father and now her mate. She would kill her without hesitation.

"Don't worry, my dear, Marcus is unharmed. For now, at least," she said, smirking.

"Though he did seem rather distraught," she added, chuckling.

Bella glowered at her enemy. Clenching her fists, she stepped closer to the bars, growling softly. It was time to put an end to this. She had had enough of the games of this freak, and she wanted to go home. She was thirsty, and her body ached for the touch of her mate, needing him more than anything.

Annetta seemed to notice the change in her, her face was filled with curiosity, as if waiting to see what Bella would do.

"Do not be silly, my dear. There really is nothing you can do at the moment. When I am ready, I will decide if I want you to live or not. The same goes for your father, and your dear mate," She spoke softly, but with relish, clearly enjoying the torture she saw in her prisoner.

Bella's fury pounded through her, and her growl grew into a snarl. She felt her body hum, and she glanced down at her hands, seeing that shimmering coming through her skin enveloping her hands. She looked up at Annetta. The lady had not noticed or she could not see the shield as it manifested.

Bella let her anger flood her body, breathing deeply allowing the humming to penetrate her very soul, and suddenly the shield seemed to morph, racing up her arms, spreading across her entire body.

"I do not think that is up to you just yet," Bella said, her voice steely.

And with that she stepped through the bars of her prison, seeing with great satisfaction, the face of her enemy changing from a smirk into a shocked mask.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

Marcus was standing in the dark side alley, his brothers at his side. They were waiting for Jane to return. She was scouting the area, finally they were going to rescue his mate. Their tracker Demetri had eventually succeeded in tracing their enemy, though it was not how they had found them at first.

Aro had had no trouble reading Eiylien, when she took his hand. Caius had been doing research, and had discovered that Aro's gift might not work on the fae. Caius had however had the idea, that if she touched him willingly at his invitation, it might just be different. And so, they had set the trap, allowing their enemy entry into their lair.

Jane had done a great job at pretending that her gift did not work against the little lady, and so Eiylien had allowed Aro to take her hand, believing that his gift too would be futile against her. How very mistaken she had been. Now he knew everything, and their plan had been set in motion. They discovered that Bella was unharmed, kept in an old basement, owned by the family. She was being kept there, by a simple illusion. The fae had many tricks, and one of them was glamours and illusions. Of course Bella would not know this. Her vampire senses could not detect those things, so she would believe herself to be trapped by an unknown magic.

Aro also saw where Charlie, the father of Bella, was kept. He was weak, and the son, Bartolo, or Alaion, as Aro now knew his real name, had not been able to resist harming him to some degree. The fae despised the humans almost as much as the vampires it would seem. If he was not rescued soon, he would not make it. Marcus knew that his loss would devastate his mate, so they had to save him too.

Strangely enough Aro had seen that it was only Eiylien and her son that were the enemy here. The father of Eiylien was another victim it would seem. He was kept in the dark by his daughter, as she used glamours to keep him happy and working, knowing that he loathed the city, the proximity of the technology of humans almost hurt him, his nature not doing well so close to the unnatural world of houses and cars.

Suddenly Jane appeared around the corner. Marcus straightened up, waiting for her to speak.

"We have an issue," Jane said, her consternation clear in her voice.

"What is it?" Caius asked hastily, but Aro was having none of it. Without further ado, he took Janeøs hand in his, and his frame grew rigid.

"It would seem that we do indeed have a problem," he said, turning towards his brothers.

"We have been tricked," he said darkly. There is nothing down there."

Marcus felt his innards turn to ice.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella grabbed Annetta by the throat. The lady gasped loudly, her eyes wide as she looked into the face of the young vampire. Then she manifested herself, and Bella felt something surge against her shield, pushing it back. The sting made her hiss, and she concentrated hard, her anger boosting her gift, as she physically shoved her enemy backwards.

"No," Bella growled into her face.

"You will not keep me any longer," And with that she pushed her up against the wall, intending to strangle the little lady if need be.

Except that the wall was not even there.

As Bella pushed against it, the illusion seemed to dissolve, and she almost fell straight through it, her hand still holding onto Annetta. She glanced around, confusion clouding her mind. She gasped. It was like she was in a great cavern of some kind, deep underground. It appeared to tunnel on forever. But that was not what shocked her. As she looked around, she saw hundreds of coffins all around. They were all closed, but that did not stop the smell of the decaying bodies from assaulting her nose.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

He felt empty, angry, infuriated. Their plan had failed so suddenly, he had hardly had any time to believe it. After Jane's revelation, they had searched the premises, finding nothing of what Aro had seen in the mind of Eiylien. It would seem that the tricks of the fae were far more advanced than they had thought. She had tricked Aro, making him see exactly what she wanted them to see, and now they were back to square one. She was taunting them, and Marcus felt like it was over now. They had nothing to go on. His mate was out there in the void, and he had no idea how to find her.

They were back home again, and Caius had stalked off to his study, clearly wanting to be alone.

"I don't get it," Marcus said, glancing at Aro who sat beside him on the throne. Aro took a deep breath, sorting out his mind before speaking.

"We knew they would be a formidable enemy, of course. But we could never have known that she would be this dangerous. I am so sorry, Marcus," he said wearily.

"I am afraid that Bella is on her own for now." he said sadly.

At this, Marcus got to his feet and stormed from the throne room. He flashed aimlessly through the castle, not knowing where to go or what to do with himself. Grief tore at him, but he refused to let it consume him. There was still hope. There had to be.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

She glared at the little lady. Annetta seemed to be even more shocked than before.

"How did you discover your gift? It is not your time yet!" She hissed, her hands coming up to try and remove Bella's grip, her face changing slowly into the alien appearance Bella had seen earlier. Bella reacted on instinct. She used both her hands to hold onto her, and then she swung her backwards, slamming Annetta's back into the ground, pushing her down hard. Her anger made her shield pound against the skin of her enemy. The lady halted her transformation.

"Where's my father?" Bella hissed, her face closing in on Annetta's.

"How did you discover your gift so soon? It is not possible!" Annetta insisted, she was clearly furious at the turn of events.

"You can thank your son for that," Bella said, and with that she placed a knee on Annetta's chest, restricting her breathing.

"Now, where's my father?" She growled, putting all her weight on her.

Annetta wheezed softly, her hands scrabbling at Bella's knee. She was strong, and Bella had to exert all her newborn power to keep her in place.

"Don't think that I will not kill you!" Bella said darkly.

"Give me my father, or I will kill you and torture your son until he tells me everything,"

"You will never find your way out of here," Annetta said with as much menace as she could muster, even if her breath was short.

"That is not your concern," Bella gave a push, and her shield throbbed against her enemy. She had felt the beginnings of another illusion tingling at the edges, and she needed to keep her focus, so that she was not fooled again.

"You just tell me what I want to know," She hissed.

Unable to speak, Annetta's eyes shot a glance to the right, towards a particularly large pile of coffins. Bella glanced at them.

How would she be able to find her father there. She could not use her sense of smell, as the devastating smell of death hung in the air. She homed in her hearing, focusing intently, trying to hear the beat of a human heart. Her breath caught in her throat as she suddenly heard it. It was faint, and slow, but it was there. She nearly sobbed with relief, as she glared down at the lady beneath her.

You better stay out of my way Annetta, or I will come for you," Bella snarled into her face.

And with that, she let her go, flashing to the coffins, homing in on the heartbeat she had heard. Hastily locating the right coffin, she lifted the lid easily. A shocked gasp escaped her as she saw her father lying there, unconscious. He had been beaten severely, his face was practically one big bruise.

A deep, snarling growl was the only warning Annetta had, as the vampire was on her in a second.

A scream reverberated around the room, and then it was cut short. Bella was kneeling by the now silent body of Annetta, her breathing harsh. She had barely been able to see anything, as her shield had nearly blinded her, her fury making her vision blood red. She looked down at the now still corpse. The head was twisted in an unnatural angle, clearly broken.

Bella did not let her shield down, and she watched mildly horrified as the corpse began to change in front of her eyes. It seemed to be wilding, turning into a mush like substance, looking like rotten leaves, decomposing into the ground.

She wearily got to her feet, not wasting any more time, as she went back to her father. He was still unconscious. Slowly she lifted his limp form free of the confining space of the coffin, and cradling him as gently as she could, she began to look for a way out.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

He had spent the day wandering around, and it was with only a mild shock that he found himself at the hilltop, where he had taken Bella once. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He stood in the dark air and stared disconsolately out over the shadowy landscape. A soft breeze swept over him, gently stirring his hair, a strand blowing across his face. He did not remove it. He felt frozen. The dark night had nothing on the darkness swirling within him. He knew with certainty that he would not survive the night. He would make sure of that.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Bella ran as fast as she could through the dark tunnels. She had no inkling of where she was, but her senses helped her a lot. This had to be one of the strangest places she had ever seen. The smell was terrible for her sensitive nose, and she wanted nothing more than to escape the place.

As she moved through the darkness, she glanced at her father's face once in a while, checking to see how he was doing. He was weak. His frame was nothing but skin and bones. He hadn't woken once during their flight.

Suddenly she sensed a change in the air, and she came to a place where three tunnels led off. As she could smell less death in the first one, she took that and went into the darkness.

Suddenly, she was hit by something, violently flinging her into the wall of the tunnel, nearly making her drop her father. He groaned softly at the impact, but didn't stir.

Crouching somewhat, she looked through the darkness, willing her shield to come forth.

A figure was standing behind her, his breathing fast, as if he had been running.

Bella could see his face easily through the gloom. Bartolo.

"You should not be here," He said softly, looking her over once.

"Neither should you," she answered coldly, bracing herself for another confrontation.

"How did you get out?" He asked her, not able to keep the note of discomfort from his voice. He was scared.

"My mother will get you, you can't escape, my lovely Isabella," He said, stepping closer. Bella nearly laughed. He had no clue, did he.

"Tell me," Bella said, "did your mother promise me to you or something?"

He didn't answer, but his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh wow, she did!" Bella exclaimed, acutely aware of her father's breathing becoming increasingly shallow.

"Listen, no offense, but you're not my type," She said darkly.

"If you will excuse me, I am leaving now," she added, turning away.

"No!" He shouted at her, angrily stepping forward.

"I will get my mother, she will stop you, and you won't stand a chance against her," He said, trying to sound menacing.

"Listen squirt, I have no time for this," Bella growled. "Besides, your mother is dead," she added harshly.

"What?" He sounded stunned, taking a step back from her.

"You lie!" He hissed.

"I would try and convince you, but I have to go," With that she flashed from his presence, leaving him as he gave a wail of despair, it reverberated through the dark tunnels, chasing her as she finally saw the dusky light of the night through an opening, and she gratefully skidded to a halt in the fresh night air, just outside the opening into the ground.

Then she began to run in earnest, leaving the cursed place behind. She knew she was not out of the woods yet. She still had to find out where she was. Suddenly her father's breathing gave a soft stutter. She stopped everything, her chest suddenly constricting with fear.

She lowered him to the ground, gently cradling his head. His eyes opened slightly, and a long moment later he gave a struggling swallow.

"B-bella?" He whispered in a cracked voice. Bella nearly sobbed. He was dying, she knew it.

"Yes, I'm here," she said gently, her hand caressing his cheek.

He hummed softly, his eyes closing again. She heard his breathing as it softly gave out.

"No," she said desperately. She shook him, trying to stir him back to life, but nothing happened.

She looked wildly around, desperate for help, not knowing what to do to save him. Then she stilled, anguish filling her, as she knew of only one way she could bring him back, but she had never done it before.

Her breathing was laboured as she gently turned his head sideways, exposing his throat, she bent down, and slowly sank her teeth into his skin. She tasted human blood for the first time, drinking from her father. She felt her thirst manifest itself harshly, making her almost drink deeply. She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating with every fibre of her being, so she would not drain him completely. Then suddenly she heard his heart give out. Silence rang through his body.

Breathing deeply, she forced herself to stop, and straightening up, she gave a scream of anguish. The pain in her throat was terrible, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt at losing her father.

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

As he stood, trying to master his own grief, a scream suddenly rent the air. It was far away, but he heard it nonetheless. He turned sharply, his entire being prickling ominously. A deep sense of foreboding tore through him, and he began running towards the sound even before he realised he was moving. He had never run so fast in his vampire life, and he was swiftly moving further into the wilderness. The soft hills was a blur to him, as he homed in on a particularly rolling landscape. He knew very little of this place, except that people sometimes found an old lava tube and ventured in, never to be seen again.

He located the source of the scream, just as it was cut short. Slowing down, he stepped closer, seeing a man on the ground, cradled in the arms of his young mate. She was filthy, and he was broken. Her head was bent forward, her hair obscuring her face from his view.

Marcus felt an odd sensation course through him, as he kneeled down in front of her, and without a word, took her in his arms, embracing her, the body of her father between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love to read your reviews!
> 
> -Pancakes


	14. Through The Eyes Of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't have much time with this because I have a family to visit shortly. Thankfully I am well again, and it was not Corona, so yay! 
> 
> Please excuse the short chapter. I will post as soon as I can again!   
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for letting me know of your thoughts! I truly appreciate it!
> 
> Anyways, please read on with caution. This chap contains violence and mentioning of blood. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**_Marcus’ POV_ **

He smelled the blood almost immediately, and glanced down at the exposed throat of Charlie. He saw the bite marks she must have left on him, trying to save the man. Marcus was unsure if she had succeeded, as he could hear no breathing and no heartbeat. His body was completely still.

“My love,” Marcus said softly, his mind almost unable to believe that he was holding her at last. 

“What happened?” He finally managed. Bella was shaking violently, her body not able to completely contain her sobs. He waited patiently for her to speak, knowing that she was beyond shattered. Eventually, she calmed down somewhat. 

“I tried to save him,” she said. She spoke quietly, her voice filled with shame. 

“It might have worked,” Marcus answered gently. He was reluctant to let her go, but he reluctantly allowed his hands to fall from her still trembling form, then he calmly began to examine the body of Charlie. Bella didn’t say anything. She just held her father close, rocking slightly as she waited for Marcus to finish his examination. 

“We should get him back home, that would make it easier to observe if he will make it,” He spoke softly, trying to be gentle with her, knowing full well she must be traumatised by her ordeals. 

A long silence, and then she nodded. She got to her feet, lifting Charlie, cradling him gently in her arms. Marcus did not try to take him from her. She would not allow her father from her sight, and Marcus knew it. 

His examination had yielded no results. Charlie seemed dead to the world. As they started to make their way back, a voice sounded behind them. 

“Not so fast!” It was angry, furious and ferocious. They both spun around, and they saw the figure as it towered above them. His black eyes were almost impossible to spot in the gloom of the night. 

“Bartolo,” Bella whispered darkly. Marcus frowned somewhat - not knowing what had happened, he had assumed that the fae were dead. Apparently he had been mistaken. 

“I thought I told you to back off,” Bella snarled, still holding on to her father. 

“I warn you, I will not spare you this time around,” she added. As she spoke, she gently lay her father on the ground, then stepping towards her enemy, she growled softly. 

Bartolo looked at her, then he turned to Marcus. 

“Your mate killed my mother. I will now have to kill you as revenge. Then I will take Isabella for my own, and make her mine. But do not worry. She will not suffer, as she will not know that she ever had you, I will make sure of that,” The way he spoke, it was eerie, how he could feel so certain of himself, when he had seen what had happened to his mother. Marcus had no chance to reply, before Bella had stepped in between them, a low menacing growl coming from her. 

“You will not kill anymore of my loved ones,” She said darkly, her fists clenched. 

“The death of your mother is your own damn fault, Bartolo! You made me what I am, and that was what made me capable of ending your mother. She killed my father. She had it coming!” 

“You watch your mouth, wench!” Bartolo spat. Marcus’ head shifted between them as they spoke, his frown deepening. It sounded like they knew each other well. 

“Listen, Bart! I will give you one last warning. Get out or you will get what your mother got. Don’t underestimate me! After all, you were the one who made your mother’s downfall possible. You better learn to watch your mouth, or the same will happen to you, and sooner than you think!” The creature in front of them hissed, readying himself for the confrontation. Bella snarled, clenching her fists, as she braced for his assault. 

“You should know, my beautiful vampire, that I was the one who beat your father. He somehow saw straight through my illusions, and I could tell that you got your attitude from him. That angered me, so I beat him. Besides, he’s nothing but a filthy huma-,” 

His words were cut short as Bella’s anger flared, and suddenly she flew at him, her fist making sharp contact with his oversized teeth. The fae stumbled back, twisting his arm in an elegant gesture. Marcus was suddenly engulfed in a huge ball of flame, and he began to scream, as he felt the flames licking his cold skin with a fierce intensity.

Bartolo gave a satisfied smirk, glancing at Bella. Then he froze. 

Bella simply shook her head at him, as she seemed to pulse once. Bartolo saw as Marcus was freed from his illusion, his screams abruptly halting, something shattering it into a thousand pieces. He looked back at Bella, and this time she smirked, her eyes blazing with anger. Then she came for him. Soon he found himself pinned beneath her, her knee pressing into his neck. His form flickered, and he slowly reverted back to his human guise. 

“How?” He croaked, his lungs straining for breath. 

Bella leaned down, her mouth an inch from his. 

“You should have kept your mouth shut,” she whispered angrily. 

“But your ego needed to be fed. You let too much slip, Bart,” she hissed. And with that she grabbed his head, twisting it, like she had done with his mother, snapping it like a twig. His horrified scream ended in a ringing silence. 

Bella got up, watching as the body slowly turned to mulch, becoming one with the dirt beneath it. 

Then she turned around, finding Marcus just beside her. His face showed nothing but awe, as he gently grabbed her, and pulled her in for a hug. He knew she was resourceful, but he had not been prepared for just how powerful she would be. She seemed to be able to channel her anger, using it to her advantage. He had never seen anything like it. 

“How did you do that?” Marcus finally asked, releasing her, his hands on her shoulders.

Se shrugged.

“In my captivity, this idiot couldn’t resist talking to me, and he didn’t realise that he gave me far too much info. He told me of his mother, how powerful she was, how she had this power over fate. I suspect he lied, or that she at least had lied to him about it. He said something about my gift, that she wanted it for herself, but that it had not surfaced yet. His words made me examine myself, searching for it. I discovered that they kept me there by illusions, my prison was never even there,” She sounded weary as she spoke, her mind on other things. 

“I discovered I had this thing - a shield I guess you could call it,” She glanced away, towards where the body of her father lay. 

“I was just too late with it,” she added sadly. Then she stepped away from him, walking over to pick up the body of Charlie. 

“Let’s go home,” she said, her voice a low whisper. He nodded, and grabbing her hand, they began to run.

* * *

**_Marcus’ POV_ **

Marcus led the way, and they were back within 40 minutes. As they stepped through the double doors to the throne room, Marcus caught the eye of his brothers. Their impassive faces took in the broken human as Bella carried him, her jaw set. 

Aro went to his brother, touching his hand swiftly, gathering all the information he needed. The silence in the room was deafening, and the smell of blood lingered on the air.

Having gathered everything from his silent brother, Aro was beside Bella in flash, his fingers gently grasping the chin of Charlie to turn his head sideways, Aro’s gaze lingering on the bitemarks. There was no blood leaking from the wound, which was usually not a good sign. However all was not as it appeared.

Aro let go, and he looked at Bella, taking in everything. She was clearly distressed, though she did not show him her face. Her body and clothes were filthy, her hair matted. Her shoulders were hunched as she carried the weight of her father and her loss.

A look of pride flashed briefly across Aro’s features. She did not catch it, as her gaze was intently on the floor. 

“Bella,” he said softly, studying her frame and face. She refused to look up at him.

“Please look at me,” he said gently. She shook her head slightly, her jaw clenched so tight it nearly creaked. 

“You did well.” His words sparked a fury in her, as she felt her insides being crushed with her grief. 

“I did not!” She spat hotly, her anger at her failure needed to be aimed at something. 

“My father is dead!” She growled, her voice filled with menace and stark grief. 

“I failed to save him!” 

“If I had only been quicker in discovering my gift, I would have been able to get to him sooner. Instead I wasted time!” A sob escaped her as she spoke, and she swallowed it angrily, bitterly aware of how weak she must seem.

Aro shook his head slowly, a soft smile around his lips. 

“But, you did not fail,” he said, gently touching her chin with his slim index finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we like it so far? I am not sure if this whole story works, but at least it contains smut, so there's that. 
> 
> -Pancakes


	15. Leaving No One Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s the next chapter for you. I hope you find it satisfactory. I had fun writing it. 
> 
> I enjoyed seeing your reactions to the last chapter. Sorry, I’m a horrible person. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. ;)   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
> Disclaimer #2: This chapter contains lemons.

**_Marcus’ POV_ **

Time stood still for a long moment.

Aro let his hand drop from Bella’s chin, then glancing at Marcus, whose severe face reflected his inner turmoil, Aro gave a single nod in confirmation. 

Marcus stepped closer, looking intently at his brother, his eyebrows raised somewhat. Bella swiftly looked up, her face blank with surprise. 

“But he is not breathing, his heart gave out!” She said, her mind not daring to believe what Aro was telling her. If he was mistaken…

“My dear,” Aro said, laying a hand on her arm to halt her flow of words. 

“I have a gift no one else has. As I touch your father, I am able to read him. Were he dead, this would not be possible. Curiously, I cannot read all of his thoughts. It is like a puzzle, with a lot of pieces missing. Nonetheless, I sense his presence. Give it time. He will get through this.” 

Bella gave a gasping sob, sinking to her knees, clutching her father in her arms, as the implications hit her. He would not be gone. She shuddered violently with relief.

Aro smiled reassuringly, looking down at her trembling form, then he turned towards Jane, who was lurking on the edges of the room. 

“Jane, will you please make Mr Swan as comfortable as you can. Get him to a room, and make sure Bella knows where to find him. It will be a few days before his change is complete,” Then he walked away, leaving them to it. Jane kneeled slowly beside Bella, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. Bella didn’t look at her, but simply turned to hug the girl tightly. The blonde wore a shocked expression for a moment, then it softened, and she returned the hug, feeling relieved for her friend’s return home. 

After a moment, they released each other and Jane lifted Charlie’s broken body from Bella’s lap, carrying him out of the room. Bella gaped at the weird combination of the young girl lifting a fully grown male. Then she got to her feet, pushing her hair over her shoulder. Marcus came to her side, smiling softly down at her, taking her hand, and lifting it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. 

“Now Bella, would you please tell us what has happened in the time you were in capture? We need to know if there’s any more danger lurking out there,” Aro said pleasantly. 

Bella looked at him a long time. 

“It would be easier to show you,” she finally said. Aro chuckled at that, thinking she was joking.

“Yes that is indeed true, but that is impossible, unfortunately,” he said almost a bitter tone to his voice. 

Bella walked over to him, putting forth her hand, a Mona Lisa smile on her face, and Marcus noted Aro’s shocked expression. Marcus stepped a little closer, his breath catching in his throat.

“It is no longer impossible. Let me show you,” she said softly. Aro took her hand dumbly, unable to say anything. 

She concentrated, seeing her shield shimmering just beneath the surface of her skin. She willed her memories to surface up, leaving them bare for Aro to see. 

He gasped loudly, as he took in her experiences over the last few weeks. She waited in silence as he took his time sifting through it all. Then slowly, he let her hand fall. 

“I must say, you have changed Isabella Swan,” he said in a deep voice. “That was remarkable to behold,” he added, a delighted smile spreading across his features. 

Bella felt Marcus come up beside her, and Aro looked at him. 

“You have quite a gift in her, my dear brother,” he said softly, smiling broadly.

Marcus put an arm around Bella’s waist, pulling her close. 

“I know,” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss in her hair. 

“Well, you can go now, then. I have everything I need. Maybe some refreshments for your young mate, brother, she has certainly deserved it.” Aro said, waving them off.

Marcus tugged gently at Bella, pulling her from the room. 

“I can’t believe it,” Bella said, staring at the ground as they made their way back to Marcus’ room. 

“You saved your father, and yourself,” Marcus said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

“I am so proud of you,” He added tenderly. 

“The fact that you had to bite him, and you never gave into your thirst. That has never happened before,” He said musingly. She shrugged. They walked on, not in any hurry, though they soon were at his door. Marcus gallantly opened it for her, stepping back to allow her entry. Bella sighed in relief as she aimed straight for the bathroom, littering her clothes as she went, not wanting anything more than a shower to clean herself off. 

Marcus gave a low chuckle, watching as her naked form disappeared through the bathroom door. He sat down in an armchair by the fire, waiting for her to finish, his mind wandering far and wide in the silent room. 

It was a while later when he came to, realising that she had not come out from the bathroom. Frowning somewhat he got to his feet, slowly opening the door to peer in. Clearing his throat softly, he stepped into the tiled room, finding her on the edge of the tub, feet in the water, scrubbing furiously at her hands, lathering the skin into a foamy mess, rinsing and then repeating.

“My love,” he said quietly. “What are you doing?” He walked up behind her, watching as she rinsed again, feverishly getting more showergel to wash her hands again. He gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her hands to her chest, embracing her from behind, as he kneeled down behind her. 

“That’s enough, Isabella,” he admonished softly, hoping to snap her out of it. 

She was sobbing and trembling, fighting his grip on her to get more soap. 

“No, my dear, it will not help,” he said. “Trust me.”

“I need it,” she said on the brink of hysterics, trying to wrench her hands free. 

Marcus held her hands in place, and without further ado, he got fully dressed into the tub, pulling her tight against his chest, hugging her fiercely, trapping her hands between them, sliding his hand down her head, stroking her hair, as he tried to calm her down. After some time she stilled, stopping her struggles. 

“I k-killed them,” she murmured in anguish against his chest, her words muffled. 

“I know,” He said gently, holding her close. 

“I didn’t have to kill them, and I did it anyway,” she said, trembling again. “I’m a monster,” the guilt in her voice was gut wrenching.

He didn’t know what to say to that. 

“They were dangerous,” he finally said. 

“You were only trying to protect your loved ones. They would have killed you without question. You did the only thing you could do, my love,” Marcus said soothingly into her hair. 

She didn’t answer. Killing another being was never quite what one believed it to be. It took something from you everytime. Bella was young and innocent, her heart was crushed because she had had to kill two other living beings, despite them nearly costing her her father and mate. Her compassion was something to behold, and he felt his chest swell with love for her. Her pain was his afterall. 

“Come,” he said, pulling her down from the edge of the tub, into the water. He had her kneeling on the floor of the bathtub, as he gently washed her, both of them taking solace in the familiarity of each other. When she was clean, he had her step out of the water, handing her a towel, before he hastily divested himself of his drenched clothes, finding a towel for himself too. 

He directed her to the sofa, guiding her to lean back against his chest. They sat in silence, his fingers skimming her neck tenderly. The hours trickled by as he watched her slowly master her feelings, her eyes glazed as she came to terms with what had happened. Dawn approached, the room getting a purple hue, turning slowly red, then a golden orange, as the morning dragged on. 

“Are you thirsty?” Marcus asked her finally. She shook her head sharply.

“Could we go see him?” She asked quietly. 

“Certainly.” He got up, pulling her with him. They got dressed hastily, leaving to find her father. 

* * *

**_Bella’s POV_ **

As they entered the room, led by Jane, Bella’s gaze immediately found his still frame. Jane bowed shortly and left, not wanting to intrude. Bella struggled to keep in a sob. It hadn’t been that long since they had parted in the airport, but his body seemed to have aged 20 years since she last layed eyes on him. She stepped up to the bed, Marcus keeping back to allow her space. Her gaze lingered on his face, his mustache, his sunken cheeks. How he must have suffered. She felt her anger pulse again at the thought. She gently took his hand, lifting it off the bed to hold it in her cold ones. 

He was still not breathing, and his heart was completely silent. 

He’s so quiet,” she said, her voice trembling slightly.

“What if Aro is wrong?” she whispered, almost not daring to give voice to her worst fear. 

Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“He is not wrong, my dear. Things like these are hard to understand, but they never fail. Your father is still with us. You will soon notice the change in his body. The healing process should begin in a few hours. His heart will most likely start then,” his voice was low, yet encouraging. She nodded, not having the words to speak at the moment. 

Marcus sensed that she would not be leaving her father’s side until he was through his change, so he sat down silently in the corner, allowing her the space she needed to be with him. Bella crawled into the bed, settling beside Charlie, getting ready for the long wait. Hours trickled by, the room growing lighter and lighter, until the peak at midday, then the shadows slowly conquered the room back. 

Suddenly Bella’s ears picked up on the sound of Charlie’s heart starting to beat again. She bolted upright, staring down at him. Marcus was there in a split second. 

“Bella, be prepared for this to be painful, the process, as you know, hurts quite a bit. If he wakes, he may scream,” Marcus said wearily. 

She merely nodded, fighting to keep in her relieved sobs, as she finally dared to believe in this miraculous recovery. 

Charlie’s lungs expanded dramatically, drawing in a deep breath of air, his eyes remaining closed. He didn’t seem to register their presence. Bella sat watching him, never taking her eyes off his face, her brain almost unable to accept the impossible. 

As they waited, the day moving by at a snail’s pace, Bella saw Charlie’s muscles slowly starting to fill out, his cheeks no longer hollow, and the dark rings under his eyes disappeared. His skin lost its rosy color, turning a stark white. The process was quite fascinating to behold. His heart started to beat faster, and a single groan escaped him, his eyebrows tugging together in distress. 

Bella took his hand, kneeling on the bed beside him. 

“This is the final stage,” Marcus said softly. “His heart will give out again before long. I will take my leave. You will have a lot to discuss when he wakes. If you need anything, just call my name, I will hear you.” With that he nodded at her, leaving the room quietly. 

Bella looked after him over her shoulder, then turning back towards her father, she waited with bated breath. Another hour went by, and his heart beat faster and faster, struggling as it felt it’s final beats approaching. Then, silence. Charlie took a deep breath, a frown creasing his features. 

“Dad?” Bella said softly. Nothing. 

“Can you hear me?” She asked gently, leaning forward. 

His eyes suddenly opened. Their crimson colour nearly made her gasp. It was quite disturbing to see him like this. He sat up instantly, taking in his surroundings. 

“Dad, it’s me,” she said softly. His head snapped around to look at her. 

“Bells?” He said, his voice filled with wonder. 

“What happened? Where are we?” He got out of the bed in a flash, his movements elegant, his head turning to both sides as he gazed around the room. 

Bella was at his side in an instant. 

“It’s okay, calm down, we’re safe,” she intoned the word, trying to calm him. He looked at her then, flinging his arms around her shoulders, crushing her in a tight hug. 

“I thought you were dead,” he murmured into her hair. Bella said nothing. She had no words that could express her relief at having him here. She had missed him terribly, and then coming to terms with never seeing him again, and then thinking he was dead, the emotional turmoil was almost too painful. 

She merely hugged him in return, and so they stood for a long time. Finally he pulled back, his hands holding her shoulders. 

“Where are we?” He asked puzzled, looking around at the large room. 

Bella knew what he meant, but she answered vaguely.

“We’re in Italy,” His eyes were incredulous.

“Wha-what happened?” He asked urgently. 

She took his hand, and pulled him to the couch, sitting him down. 

“What do you remember?” She asked, sitting down beside him. He frowned at that, his eyes looking into hers.

“I remember darkness…” His frown deepened. “A terrible smell and coldness. I got news of your death, and… I can barely remember anything from that time… It’s all so hazy,” He finished lamely. 

“How are you feeling?” She prodded, trying to gauge his mental state. 

He began to answer, then paused. 

“I- I feel fine, I’m just...” he said, gulping slightly. 

“Thirsty.” It wasn't a question. 

“Y-yeah,” he finished lamely. 

“Okay, dad, I need to tell you something. It will most likely shock you,” She said, taking his hand in hers. 

“Something has happened to you,” She started, trying to break it to him gently.

“You… And I, for that matter, have changed,” She braced for his reaction. 

Silence. 

Then;

“What do you mean?” He asked bewildered. She sighed resignedly. 

“Dad, you have become a vampire,” She said flatly, holding his hand tightly. He looked at her, eyes getting wider every second. Then he burst out laughing.

“Wh-hat? Bells, don’t be ridiculous. Vampires don’t exist!” 

She kept quiet as he laughed heartily for a few more moments, then he slowly deflated, as he looked into her face. 

“You can’t be serious!” He uttered. 

“Unfortunately I am, come let me show you,” she said, getting to her feet and pulling him along. She went to the bathroom, hitting the light switch, and hauled him in front of the mirror. His eyes gleamed a stark red in the bright light. His eyes widened at the sight of himself. Then he slowly took in the filthy clothes he was wearing, his pale skin. 

“What in the world?” He whispered. 

“What happened to my eyes?” He stepped closer to the mirror, peering intently at the crimson gaze staring back at him. 

“A newborn vampire has crimson eyes,” Bella explained. 

He prodded his own face, his hands soon following his gaze as he looked at his pale hands, then he prodded his biceps, feeling the muscles beneath. He felt his chest and Bella started to feel like she was intruding on a private moment, and she cleared her throat somewhat, reminding him that she was still there. 

“This can’t be happening,” he said quietly, eyes wide with astonishment. 

A soft knock at the door, and they both turned. Marcus was entering the room, a large golden goblet in his hands. 

“Right, dad, this is Marcus…” Bella began, but Charlie didn’t seem to hear. His eyes fixed on the goblet, a low growl coming from him as he caught the whiff of its content. 

Without a word, Marcus handed him the goblet, and he drank it down in a few greedy gulps, something spilling from the corners of his mouth. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, finally taking in the appearance of the austere man before him. 

“Mr Swan,” Marcus began softly. “Welcome to the Volturi. My name is Marcus,” He held out a hand. Bella watched on tenterhooks as they shook hands, Charlie looking at Marcus’ red eyes. 

“Your eyes are red too,” he commented drily. Bella was feeling apprehensive at her father’s cool reaction to everything. Maybe it was his career as a policeman, but he did not seem fazed by the turn of events so far.

“So they are,” Marcus agreed pleasantly. 

“Do you require more blood?” Marcus inquired. 

“Blood?” Charlie asked, uncomprehending. 

“Yes, what you just drank down was blood. Do you need more?” Marcus pressed politely. 

Silence rang through the room, as Charlie absorbed his words. Marcus nodded somewhat, understanding.

“It is a lot to take in, and we will explain everything to you, eventually,” he said gently, a soft smile on his lips. 

“What you need to know for now, is that you were dying, and your daughter,” here Marcus glanced with a tender gaze at the young woman beside them, “saved you from certain death.”

The look in Marcus’ eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie, though he didn’t comment on it. 

“Saved me? How did she manage that?” Charlie asked, he was feeling quite shocked at this news. Blood, death. What was happening to his quiet life?

“You were captured, and most likely tortured to within an inch of your life. Isabella saved you by biting you, bestowing upon you, immortal life. She did amazingly well, seeing as she is herself a newborn vampire. You can be very proud of her indeed,” He said, smiling again. 

Charlie frowned, looking at his daughter, again noting that soft gaze reflected in her eyes as she looked at the tall stranger. 

“Did he say immortal life?” Charlie asked quietly. 

Bella nodded, smiling softly. 

“Right,” Charlie said dispassionately, looking into space for a minute. He clearly had trouble believing what they were saying. 

“Please, take your time to absorb this new life of yours. We will leave you to it. If you need anything, feel free to call upon one of our guards, or me and Isabella. You will find a list of names on the coffee table. Make yourself comfortable and feel right at home. You should perhaps start by cleaning yourself off. Your body has been through quite the ordeal,” Marcus said, bowing slightly. 

Glancing at Bella, he turned around, leaving the bathroom. Bella smiled at her father, hugged him swiftly around the middle and then followed Marcus out, leaving Charlie to yet again marvel at his new body.

* * *

**_Marcus’ POV_ **

They walked out into the corridors, walking briskly, then suddenly Marcus halted, grabbing her wrist, lifting it to his mouth, gently placing a kiss in the palm of her hand. A soft breath escaped her, as she looked intently into his eyes. 

Their gaze locked, he walked her backwards without a word, pushing her against the wall, his mouth descending on her lips. He kissed her deeply, groaning softly, his hands coming up to her throat. Their lips met again and again as minutes passed by. Then he released her, his brow resting against hers. 

“I missed you,” he said in a husky whisper against her lips. 

"I missed you too," she said softly, capturing his lips again, her hands sliding around his middle, beneath his suit jacket, her fingers clutching at his muscular back, sliding down to grab his buttocks, pulling his pelvis flush with her lower stomach. 

He growled softly, desire flaring within him, and his hands came down to cup her ass, lifting her slightly, so her legs came around his hips, his pelvis pushing against her core. A throaty moan escaped her, as she jackknifed slightly against him. 

"We shouldn't be doing this here," he whispered, his lips trailing down her throat. 

"You started it," she pointed out, tilting her head to allow him access. His teeth sank into her neck, biting somewhat. 

"Cheeky," he admonished, chuckling darkly, his frame vibrating against her, as he pressed her against the wall, kissing her again, greedily taking her lips again and again. Being so close to losing her, had taken a toll on him, and he felt his need for her rise within him. 

"Will you please come with me to my rooms?" He asked her tenderly, searching her face. She nodded once, and he pulled her along the corridors, barely able to wait for them to reach their sanctuary. 

* * *

**_Marcus' POV_ **

Closing the door behind him with a soft snap, his gaze fell upon her immediately, as she had stepped into the middle of the room. She watched him as he walked closer, removing his suit jacket, casually laying it across the back of the sofa. 

Then he stepped up close to her, breathing her in, as he slowly began to undress her. Neither of them spoke as his hands worked, sensually removing her garments. Finally she was completely naked before him, and he took her in his arms, his hands roaming her figure hotly. 

He could scarcely believe she was here. He longed to make love to her, but also did not want to rush things. He nibbled her lower lip, then moved to her jaw, his tongue swiping out lazily, suckling her skin gently. She moaned softly, her hands coming up to grab his shoulders, squeezing him urgently. He moved lower, kissing her neck and shoulder, his hands sliding up her back, as his ministrations made her lean back, her head tilting back all the way. He captured a nipple in his mouth, making her gasp and groan. He growled into her skin, enjoying the feel of her flesh puckering beneath his lips, his tongue teasing it into a stiff peak. Then he traveled to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. 

"Marcus," she whispered hotly. 

"Hmmm," he hummed against her skin. 

"We shouldn't take too long. Charlie might call any moment," she reminded him. 

Marcus realised she had a point. 

“Well then,” he said in a deep voice, sliding his hand in between her legs, cupping her soft folds. 

“No need in postponing, is there?” He said, smiling down at her.

She eagerly spread her thighs for him, and without further ado, he penetrated her with two fingers, sinking them in all the way, the heel of his palm coming into sharp contact with her clit. She gave a harsh cry, throwing back her head, her voice deep and husky. She was so wet already, and he growled as he held her up while fingering her slowly, feeling her rippling walls, her body giving a shudder, her pelvis rolling in tandem with his movements. She was leaning sharply back, and he kissed the hollow of her throat, leaving a wet trail to her jaw, nibbling her skin as he went. 

“I need you to come for me, my love,” he growled against her skin, his voice deep with desire. He pushed his fingers in deeply, mashing her sensitive clit over and over, feeling her walls tighten around his digits as she hastily approached her climax. She whimpered softly as she began to shudder violently in his grasp, her legs nearly giving way, as he expertly coaxed her to a strong orgasm. He held her up while she rode it out, never ceasing the thrusting of his fingers, despite her cunt clamping down hard on them. 

She was panting harshly, as she finally came back, lifting her head to look up at him. He kissed her passionately, pulling her torso close. She began to unbutton his shirt, needing to feel his skin urgently. He slowly withdrew his fingers from her quivering body.

“I need you so much, my dear, I ache for you,” He said in a throaty voice, pushing his hard manhood against her core sharply, making her grunt deeply. 

“Bells?” It was Charlie. He was calling for her, his voice curious.

They both froze in their frantic movements, and looked at each other. Marcus would have chuckled, if his need wasn’t so painful. Nonetheless, he slowly righted their position, allowing her to step back. She huffed softly, and hastily got dressed, giving him a pained look, her gaze lingering hotly at the exposed part of his chest by his shirt collar, then she opened the door and went out into the dark corridor, leaving him to go see her father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Charlie made it. I couldn't bare to kill him off, he's just too sweet a character. Let me know what you think of him as a vampire? I have never seen it done before, but then again, I have not read every single FF out there. ;) It should be fun though. We will see where it goes. 
> 
> -Pancakes


	16. Velvety Undertones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. Sooo, I think this story is coming to an end soon. I will wait and see if my brain can squeeze any more inspiration for it, if not, it's probably done in the next chapter or so. We shall see. 
> 
> I hope you are okay, even during this stressful time. I sincerely wish for it at least.   
> Anyhoo! Disclaimers are as usual:  
> Not my universe. I own nothing but the plot of this simple story.   
> Also; Sexual content ahead. Read at your own discretion.

**_Marcus’ POV_ **

Marcus eased himself down onto the armchair, trying to get comfortable, despite his raging erection. He chuckled softly to himself, knowing it would probably be some time before he would have his mate back again. Her father was bound to need her a lot more the next few days. Marcus understood. Still, he couldn’t help but feeling a little bereft. He settled with trying to read, waiting for her return, hopefully sooner than later. The fire in the grate danced merrily, sparks flying swiftly through the air. He found himself watching them, rather than reading.

* * *

**_Bella’s POV_ **

Bella found her father as he was exiting his room. 

“You called?” She said, smiling widely at him. 

She still couldn’t quite believe that he was here. He looked up at her, seemingly happy to see her. He had cleaned himself up, now wearing an italian suit, the silky material framing him smoothly, his slim frame suddenly much more elegant in a handsome sort of way. Bella gaped at him. 

“I know,” he said quietly. “I look hot,” He smirked at her. She laughed at this. 

“So, what did you want?” She asked, taking his arm in hers, leading him down the corridor. 

Charlie paused in speaking, glancing sideways at his daughter. 

“This Marcus,” he said tentatively. He felt her stiffen slightly at his words, knowing he had hit a tender spot. 

“Yeah?” She asked, trying to sound innocent. 

“Bells, you know I can smell his scent on you. I may be new to this, but I caught his smell earlier, and now it lingers on you,” He had stopped walking, turning toward her. 

“Is there something I should know?” He persisted. Bella bit her lower lip, glancing in both directions, then up at his face. 

“Listen,” she began. “I can’t really explain it completely. It’s quite complicated,” She finished lamely. 

“I’m sure I can keep up,” he said, folding his arms in front of him, ready to listen. 

“You’re an item?” He added.

Bella took a deep breath, then slowly, she nodded. He said nothing for a long while. 

“Little old for you Bells, isn’t he?” He finally managed. 

“No,” Bella said defensively. “Well, maybe, I don’t know. It wasn’t exactly his choice, was it? Neither of us had anything to say in the matter,” She said, shrugging.

Charlie looked at her for a long moment. 

“Are you happy with him?” He studied her features, seemingly as perturbed by her dark red eyes as she was by his. 

Bella frowned. She hadn’t exactly pondered this question very much, but she knew the answer to it anyway. Marcus was the most gentle man she had ever known, his true nature completely belying the way he treated her with such tenderness. There was only one fact and that was that he cared deeply for her. She could not deny her own feelings for him either. She was completely and utterly in love with him. The way he made her mind spin, and the way he touched her body. She nearly shuddered, as she recalled how he had brought her to climax so short a while ago. 

Coming to her senses again, she nodded again, smiling shyly down at the floor.

“Very happy,” she confirmed gently. 

Charlie sighed deeply, his hand coming up to the back of his head, scratching at his scalp.

“Alright, I will do my best not to judge. If he ever hurts you though…” He trailed off.

“Dad,” she admonished.

“Alright, alright, I’m just saying,” he said, lifting his hands in a placating manner. 

“So, this immortal life thingy,” he began, walking on. 

“How does that work?” 

“I am not sure,” Bella said, frowning again. 

“I don’t know if I’m the best person to answer all your questions,” she said, frowning. 

“Fair enough,” he said, nodding slightly. 

“How did you come to be like this?” He asked her, changing the subject. 

Bella blew out her cheeks, looking down at her feet again. 

“I was at this art course, Marcus was my teacher actually, and these two vampires came upon me. They nearly killed me, trying to drink from me. Marcus saved me,” 

“That’s how you met him, is it? Him being your art teacher?” Charlie put his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor as they walked. 

Bella nodded somewhat, glancing at him. 

“When did you realise his true nature, then?” It can’t have been too long after you met…”

Bella tried to think back. Her human memories seemed hazy. 

“I don’t know, he told me eventually. I noticed the signs, but I didn’t put two and two together,” She said, almost shrugging.

Charlie nodded, pursing his lips slightly.

His cavalier attitude was unsettling. Bella stopped to look at him, frowning. 

“You’re taking this all very well,” she said, sounding as she doubted his sanity. 

He laughed, shaking his head. 

“Well, I suppose I am pretty used to seeing strange things as a cop,” he said, smiling down at her. 

“This is all very interesting, make no mistake,” he said, lifting his eyebrows as he looked around the dark corridors. 

“Are you in denial?” Bella asked him, almost accusingly. He laughed again. 

“I can’t deny the fact that I have a hard time believing all this, I just… It would help no one to panic at this point. If this turns out not to be a dream, then I will probably panic,” he said, winking somewhat at her, chuckling a little. Bella couldn’t help but smile slightly. She shook her head a little, not quite convinced that he wasn’t secretly freaking out. 

She grabbed his hand, pulling him along. 

“Come, let me introduce you to the other two kings,” she said happily. 

“Whoa, wait wait, kings? What kings?” Charlie halted their process, sounding shocked for the first time.

Bella looked round at him. She hadn’t mentioned the kings before, she suddenly realised. 

“Well, there are three kings, vampire royalty,” she elaborated. 

“Three? But you mentioned just two before,”

“Yes, because you have met one of them,” she said, grinning slightly. 

“Really? Who?” He was genuinely confused. Bella frowned at him. 

“Marcus,” she finally said, frowning at his confusion. Charlie stared at her, astonished. 

“But you said he was an art teacher!” He exclaimed. 

“Well, yes, he was. His studio got burned down the evening I was turned,” Bella looked into the face of her father. 

“He was a king before that though. His art was more of a hobby, really,”

“This is a really weird dream,” Charlie murmured, taking a hold of the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. 

“Dad, it’s not a dream,” Bella said, placing her hand on his arm. 

“I swear, it’s all true,” She said, a soft chuckle escaping her. 

“Let me get this straight,” Charlie said, holding a hand up, taking half a step back. 

“You’re married to a vampire king, living in what I can only assume is his castle, in Italy?”

“We are not married,” Bella said gently. “But yes, I suppose that is the gist of it.”

Charlie gave a slow nod, tugging in his lips, as he pondered it. 

“And the other kings?” 

“They are his brothers,” Bella said hastily. 

“Right,” Charlie said. 

“Wait till your mother hears about this,” he all but murmured. 

“No, dad, we can’t tell her,” Bella blurted sharply. “Humans can’t know of the existence of vampires. It’s against the law,”

“The law? What law?” 

Bella hesitated. 

“Um, vampire law, I suppose,” she said slowly. 

Charlie scoffed.

“Listen, I don’t know much about these things. Let me take you to Aro, or Caius. They will explain everything to you.

He nodded solemnly, his jaw set. Things were starting to settle within him. The seriousness of his situation. Nonetheless he willingly allowed her to drag him along to find the two brothers. 

* * *

**_Bella’s POV_ **

“Jane,” Bella called softly. It took only a moment for the blonde to appear. Her crimson gaze lingered on Charlie, a cool smile on her lips. Then she turned to Bella.

“You called?” She said brightly. 

“Yes,” Bella said, with a troubled glance at her father. 

“Do you know where I might find Aro?” She asked. 

“He is in the throne room. Let me take you,” Jane said sweetly, turning and walking at a swift pace, easily followed by Bella and her father. 

They walked through the double doors shortly. Aro turned around sharply, smiling widely at them. 

“Mr Swan,” he said happily, clapping his hands together, as he walked over to them. 

“You do not know how happy I am at seeing you like this,” He gestured elegantly at Charlie's entire frame. “Bella was so worried for you,” he added. Charlie frowned at his daughter.

“How does immortality suit you?” Aro asked smoothly, smiling politely. 

Bella glanced at her father to see his reaction. 

“Am I supposed to say your highness?” Charlie said, with half a glance at Bella. A soft chuckle behind him alerted him to Jane’s continued presence. 

“Heavens no!” Aro said, laughing delightedly, turning around to look at a smirking Caius. 

“My name is Aro, this is my brother Caius,” 

“I see where your daughter gets her charm,” he added, turning back towards them, chuckling slightly. 

Bella scowled, Jane laughed. Bella walked up close to Aro, offering him her hand. He took it easily. She lowered her shield somewhat, showing him how she had trouble explaining things to her father. 

Aro smiled gently, nodding in understanding. Charlie glanced from one to the other, a puzzled look on his face, as Bella stepped back, nodding too. 

“What is happening?” He finally asked, apparently too curious to keep quiet. 

Aro looked at him. 

“Well, I can understand that you have questions, Mr Swan. I would be surprised if you didn’t,” he added, smiling in an understanding way. 

Charlie looked at him, mouth slightly agape, one eyebrow lifted. 

“How did you-?” He began, but Aro chuckled. 

“Well, it is a fascinating story, it will take time to explain as well, not in the least due to the magnificent nature of your daughter. Suffice it to say, that I have a gift for reading people,” he said amiably. 

“Why don’t you join me in my study, I will answer every question you may have.” At these words he put an arm around Charlie’s shoulders, gently pulling him out through the doors. 

Bella looked after them, smirking slightly. She had perhaps allowed Aro a little too deep access, because she sensed that he knew that she longed for her mate. A single glance over his shoulder, told her she was right, as Aro winked at her, then continued to speak soothingly to Charlie as they disappeared through the doors. 

Bella sighed in relief, yet a pang of guilt did hit her. Jane chuckled again. 

“Are you alright?” She asked softly, peering closely at Bella. 

“Yeah, I just wish I didn’t have to leave him like this. I should be the one to explain these things to him,” She said quietly. 

“Don’t worry, Aro will make sure he understands. You should probably get back to Marcus,” She added. Bella froze, looking at the young girl. 

“I don’t know what you mea-,” she began casually, but Jane shook her head laughing. 

“Oh, Bella, you know exactly what I mean,” Jane smirked, grabbing her by the shoulders, and pushing her towards the doors. 

“Right,” Bella said implacably, continuing to walk as Jane let her go, eagerly seeking out her mate. 

* * *

**_Bella’s POV_ **

Bella stepped through the door, looking around to see if Marcus was still in the room. She spotted him immediately, his slim frame sitting casually in the armchair by the crackling fire. 

He watched her intently as she slowly made her way towards him. Then she stood before him, smiling softly down at him. 

“How was your father?” He asked, his voice deep, relaxed. 

“Oh, you know,” she said waving slightly. 

“Confused, understanding, then a little more confused.” She sighed, shaking her head slightly. 

“Aro has taken over for now,” she added, chuckling slightly. 

Marcus offered her an elegant hand, pulling her down into his lap. She eased herself down, settling across his legs. He placed an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She sighed contentedly, her face coming to rest against his neck, breathing in his mesmerizing scent, as she settled against him.

He hummed appreciatively.

“He will be alright, it is a lot to take in. I seem to remember how you reacted to the knowledge,” he said chuckling slightly. Bella swatted a hand at his chest, but she never even made contact, Marcus easily catching her wrist. 

“You shouldn’t hit your king,” he said softly, placing a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand. She said nothing, her lips parting slightly as she watched him place kisses up her wrist. 

“So, go on then,” she said finally. 

He looked down at her, frowning. 

“What do you mean?” He said, confusion colouring his voice. 

“Well, how did you react, once you realised what you were?” She asked seriously. Marcus frowned. 

“I guess I was much the same,” he finally relented in a deep voice, gently pushing her to sit up. She allowed him to slowly stroke her hair back from her shoulder, revealing her neck to his questing lips. She sighed softly as he kissed her skin, his tongue slowly leaving a wet trace to her jaw. He placed a finger on her chin, pulling her head around, so that he could kiss her fully on the mouth. She allowed him to take the lead, as he seemed to be intent on enjoying every moment of this. His fingers found the hem of her blouse, questing beneath it, stroking her soft skin, pulling her close as their lips crashed together again. Then slowly he pulled it up over her head, their mouths parting as it passed over their faces. It landed somewhere on the floor, with a whispery thud. His eyes took in her torso, as if he had never seen her naked before this. His long fingers stroked her shoulder sensuously, trailing downward to her hips. His eye snapped to hers, as he again took her mouth in a heated kiss, his breathing the only thing, revealing his impatience to have her. 

As they kissed, he zipped down her skirt, the material bunching at her hips as it grew slack. He slowly grabbed her around the waist, urging her to stand up, him scooting the edge of his seat. After he removed the final garment from her, he looked into her eyes, his lips gently parted, his hands on her hips. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his voice filled with hot desire. Then he kissed her at the apex of her thighs, his lips capturing her clitoris, suckling it gently, making her groan deeply, her fingers digging into his hair as her head snapped back. His tongue prodded her tender flesh, swiping out exactly where she needed it. At her hoarse cry, he halted, looking up at her again. Her fingers combed through his hair, as their eyes locked on each other. 

Then she slowly kneeled down in front of him. Their lips crashed together again, and he leaned back, as she placed her hands on his shirt. She was impatient now, and she yanked at the thin material, easily gaining access to his skin, her fingers sliding through the hair on his chest, her lips soon following as she made her way further down, her fingers now working to undo his fly. His hands roamed her shoulders, his hips rolling slightly off the seat. She finally managed to open his trousers, and she pulled them down, freeing his legs of the constricting material. 

As she came back, he pulled her in for another deep kiss, his hard manhood pushing into her stomach as she rested against him. Then she started to trail wet kisses down his torso, tasting him, licking his skin, breathing in his intoxicating smell. She arrived at his manhood, and without a word, took him in her mouth, giving a gentle pull, as she dragged his foreskin back, revealing the tip completely. He hissed, his hips jerking sharply, his body jumping slightly beneath her. 

He groaned softly, placing his hands in her hair, caressing her passionately as she pleasured him, her tongue swirling wetly around the head of his cock, swiping at the place beneath that made him jump again. A hiss escaped him, as she took him in again, until he hit the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down, making sure to create a vacuum. He couldn’t help but thrust slightly, her hot mouth entirely too delightful. She hummed appreciatively, and the vibrations made him thrust again, his head falling back onto the back rest of the armchair. 

He was soon rolling his hips repeatedly, feeling his climax approaching hastily. Bella sensed it too, because she grabbed him with her hand, dragging the skin down his shaft, as she gave a deep pull. A hoarse cry was torn from him, as he suddenly shuddered beneath her, his salty release shot into her waiting mouth. She slowly swallowed it down, keeping her eyes on his face. His chest was heaving, as he looked down at her, his eyes completely black. His fierce gaze made her shiver. 

He grabbed her hands, pulling her into his lap, twisting her frame at the same time, so she landed with her back against his chest. She had barely landed, before his hands were roaming her body, his fingers gently pulling at her nipples, a hand sliding down between her legs, fingers easily sliding through her wet folds. Her hand landed on top of his, as he caressed her tender centre. She wriggled her hips, slightly impatient, feeling his erection as it pressed into her inner thigh. She wanted him. 

He growled softly against her cheek, both his hands now at her core, fingers sliding down on either side of her clit and slit, then trailing back up, tugging the flesh upwards, her clit getting the brunt of the sensation, and she jerked harshly, as she felt her walls clenching tightly. He slowly repeated the caress, and she was delirious within moments, feeling an orgasm approach ever so slowly. 

“Hmmm… Are you going to climax for me, Isabella?” He purred into her ear, his tongue flicking out at her jaw. As he said it, his fingers pulled upwards again, trapping her clit in between her folds, making her whimper and jump again, so close the brink it actually hurt. 

Suddenly he shifted slightly beneath her, placing his cock at her entrance before slowly penetrating her. His fingers tugged at her apex again, and that was all it took. With a husky cry, she shuddered violently against him, feeling his tingling ingression, as she came apart in his arms. Her walls were squeezing him, making him thrust slightly faster, a soft hiss whistling through his bared teeth. 

“Good girl,” he crooned into her ear.

Marcus kept a slow pace, leisurely fucking her, his hips pausing only for the briefest moment every time he pushed in, then slowly pulling out. His hands were at her core at the same time, sometimes moving to her breasts, pinching her nipples, using her torso as leverage to give a sharp thrust up into her, making her cry out. 

He stroked her lazily, until she climaxed again, then he gently bent her forward. She leaned her hands on his knees, slowly riding him up and down, him holding her hips, rotating them slightly. Suddenly he sat up too, his chest flush with her back, his arms circling her waist, as he increased the speed of his thrusts, making her whimper slightly. He bit gently into her shoulder, growling softly. He felt her tremble slightly. 

Then he halted his movements, and made her twist 90 degrees to one side, taking hold of both her legs beneath the thighs, his other arm holding her around the waist, clutching her to his chest, then he leaned back. In this position, he could kiss her again, and wasted no time in doing so. He began to fuck her in earnest, feeling her cunt squeeze him tightly at this new angle. Her brows tugged together, feeling her insides tighten, a spring quickly readying, as he skillfully sent her careening over the edge again, fucking her eagerly, his pelvis slapping into her behind at every thrust. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, whimpering softly as he slowed his pace again, fucking her deeply, tenderly, holding her close all the while. She knew he sensed another strong release coming close in her, but he seemed to be in no hurry, as he kept her on the edge, not quite giving her the final push, to make her climax. She growled softly in frustration.

“What is it, my love?” He purred, thrusting slightly harder, teasing her by dangling her orgasm just out of reach. 

“You are utterly infuriating, do you know that?” She hissed, gritting her teeth. The feel of him inside her was so delicious, his member rubbing her walls in the most sensual manner. 

“I know,” he murmured into her hair, doing nothing to change their position. 

Finally, getting enough of his teasing, she straightened up, swinging one leg over onto his other side, now straddling him defiantly, pushing him back into the chair, her hands on his chest, she began to ride him in earnest, rocking her hips as she sought out her own release, looking straight into his dark eyes, as she felt herself beginning to clamp down hard around him. His gaze was fierce, but still tender as he watched her take what she wanted from him. She stiffened suddenly, her cry of ecstasy torn from her, as she jerked sharply, pushing herself down hard onto his cock, the waves of pleasure making her shudder, her head thrown forward. Not done yet, she kept going, moaning fiercely, seeking out another release, leaning forward to kiss him passionately. He received her eagerly, his hands coming up to her throat, holding onto her, as she rode him swiftly. He growled into her mouth, feeling her flutter around him again. Suddenly he got up, holding onto her, hastily kneeling down in front of the fireplace, he placed her on the ground, pushing in between her thighs, then he began to thrust fast and deep, making her shout out, as she stiffened again, his movements making her come apart instantly. 

“Again, dear one,” he crooned, teeth bared, pounding into her, kissing her throat, pinching her nipples. Her hips jerked as she came again. Marcus felt his own release stir, and he chased her straight over the edge, his teeth scraping the skin on her lovely throat, as he groaned deeply against her, his hips jolting a few final times into her. 

It was a long while later that they were still entwined, Bella stroking her fingers through his soft hair, as he rested easily on top of her, his pelvis still between her legs, his head between her breasts. 

“I am having a hard time believing you are really here,” he murmured, gently kissing her skin again. “I was nearly ready to give up hope on ever seeing you again. Eiylien tricked us, you see…-”

“Wait wait!” Bella all but exclaimed. “Her name was Alien? As in UFO and outer space?” She asked, slightly shocked. MArcus chuckled.

“No, Eiylien, as in her being a fae, her ancient race out to get us,” MArcus said. Bella laughed.

“Right, sorry, go on,” she said.

“Well, we had a plan to rescue you and your father, but she was a step ahwad of us. I cannot fathom how you managed to defeat her. Your gift must be truly powerful,” He spoke softly. Bella never ceased her caresses as she listened. She nearly scoffed at his final words. 

“I’m not powerful. I just managed to discover how she was tricking me. It was no big deal,” she said shrugging. The way he spoke, she felt as if he was making her into this deity. She wanted none of it, she was no more special than the rest of them. It was pure luck, that’s all. 

He lifted his head to look at her, smirking slightly at her. 

“You do not like to be the hero, do you?” He asked her teasingly. She chuckled softly, shaking her head slightly. 

“I guess not. Look, I’m nothing special, okay? I just got lucky, that’s all. I never knew what I was doing through it all, it just sort of came to me as I went,” she sighed heavily. 

“The most important part is that they are gone now. I am here, with you,” She said gently, her fingers skimming his jaw tenderly. He searched her face with his deep gaze, then grunted lightly, as he came up to kiss her. Their lips parted for a second. 

“You will never realise how much of a treasure you are, my love,” he murmured against her lips, then kissing her deeply, he entered her body again, slowly making love to her once again, never quite getting enough of seeing her come apart beneath him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know of your thoughts. I am happy to read them! 
> 
> -Pancakes


	17. Painted In Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my patient readers. I apologize for the veeeeery long wait on this update. My inspiration had been kinda focused elsewhere, so this has been in the works for a long time. 
> 
> Smut ahead, read with care.

“He seems to be adjusting well,” Marcus noted, glancing at their newest member, watching him as he grazed in between the isles of their massive library. 

Aro nodded slowly.

“Yes, we had a good chat, he and I,” he said, smirking. 

“He seems to be having some of young Bella’s shield, his thoughts are fractured to me, but I can gather the gist. He understands the importance of secrecy. He will not be telling anyone of what has happened to him and his daughter. It will be as if they vanished. He feels guilty towards his ex-wife. He feels like she does not deserve this. She will never know what happened to them. But there is nothing we can do about that. She will live on, and she will die eventually. Her heart will be broken,” Aro said. apparently filling in the blanks of Charlie’s mind with absurd ease. 

Marcus wondered if Aro had become too good at reading people, now that he had two challenging individuals in his coven. 

“It is a shame, I know Isabella feels sorrow at that as well. She seems to be coming to terms with it. Besides, from what I can understand, her mother is a flighty creature. Her brain is scattered and she has always seemed to be the child in their relationship,”

Aro nodded solemnly. He seemed to have picked up that fact as well. 

“He is remarkably good at chess,” Aro commented after a long silence. 

Marcus looked at him. 

“Charlie?” He asked, looking back at the newborn vampire. 

“Yes,” Aro confirmed. “I gather that he is used to strategic moves in his human life. I wonder if Caius could use that in his schemes, if ever we need it,” He added, chuckling softly. 

Marcus knew what Aro meant, but he certainly hoped that it would never be necessary, even though his rational mind knew he was foolish to have such hopes. He just wanted his happily ever after, but the Volturi had far too many enemies in the world. He sighed. He would just have to savour his time with his new mate. It was precious, as he had learned long ago. 

The two new members had certainly added a new energy to their coven. They all needed time to adjust. 

Charlie had been quite collected during these days, even his thirst being less prominent than in most newborns. Apparently Isabella was a lot like her father. Marcus pondered what else they would have in common in immortality, and he found himself delighting in the privilege of finding out. They were both truly remarkable, and they never even seemed to notice. Their personality had this capacity to always keep a cool head, absorbing shock like they were a sponge, even in the most extraordinary of situations. It was truly strange to behold.

Marcus knew that the coven would never quite be the same after the addition of these two, and he also knew they were far better off for it.

* * *

“You found nothing? How is that possible?” Caius demanded of his guards Felix and Demetri. 

“Master, the tunnels seem to have vanished,” Felix said, bowing slightly. 

“You mean they have collapsed?” Caius asked, frowning. 

“No, master, it is as if they were never there. The ground would have been sunken if the tunnels had collapsed, but the terrain remains unchanged. They simply disappeared,” Demetri elaborated. 

“But that’s impossible!” Caius burst out impatiently.

“Are you certain that you are searching the right area?” 

“Yes master. Mistress Isabella showed us them, and I recall their position perfectly,” Demetri intoned politely. 

Caius scoffed, knowing full well that Demetri of course would not get lost. He paced slightly, thinking hard. 

Well, if the tunnels had vanished into thin air, it would mean that the fae really were gone, wouldn't it? He pondered this thought for a moment. Could it really be? Was it so easy? Had Bella single handedly vanquished the fae? But what about the father? He must be out there still. Bella hadn't seen any traces of him, but their enemy had certainly mentioned him. Caius sat down in his chair, his index circling his lips thoughtfully. He sensed that danger might not be as far away as they had initially thought. He would have to think up a way to find this last creature. It was definitely vital that he was found. 

* * *

**Three weeks later**.

“So this is how it is, is it?” Bella asked, annoyed as she took in her work. 

Marcus chuckled softly, but didn’t say anything. She huffed and tutted loudly as she got increasingly frustrated at her lack of skill. They were standing in a large bright and airy room. He had taken her there earlier, finally showing her his studio. It was huge, large canvases sorted neatly along the walls. On the other side, there was a huge mural that he was working on, slowly filling in the details. It was a huge landscape in soft colours, a castle in the distance. A dragon was flying across the sky, smoke billowing from its nostrils. He was adding in trees in the distance. Bella was at her very own canvas, trying to improve her skills. Of course the show-off in the room made her feel the pressure. She was constantly trying to watch the way he held the brush, and how delicately he was using it. She felt like a bumbling idiot beside him. She might as well have used a broom as a brush for all the details she managed to put on her canvas. 

Furthermore, he had absolutely no paint on his person, while she had smudges all over. She couldn’t see the ones on her face, but she knew they were there. She scowled as she fought on, trying to blend the colours together smoothly. Suddenly he was standing in front of her, his body right beside her canvas, watching her as she painted. 

“You are scowling,” he noted softly. 

“I know,” she said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. 

“It’s deliberate. I’m trying to scare the paint into submission,” she added.

He chuckled at her. 

“If only you were that scary, my dear,” he commented dryly. 

He placed his palm flat against her forehead, smoothing out her scowl, making it impossible for her to see what she was doing. 

“Here,” he said, walking around her so he stood close behind her. He pulled her closer, her back against his chest, one arm around her waist. 

“Now, breathe deeply,” he purred into her ear, his breath grazing her cheek. 

She huffed slightly, before doing as he said. His scent filled her, making her want less of art and more of him.

He placed his hand on her brow, and tilting her head back, allowing it to rest against his shoulder. 

“Sometimes, you just need to change the perspective to see what you want to see,” he murmured. 

“Look,” he urged gently. And her head now slanting backwards, she glanced at her painting. Suddenly she could see her work from anew. She slowly lifted her brush, and placed it on the canvas. 

“Softly now,” he coaxed, his deep voice trailing down her spine. 

She adjusted the angle of a shadow slightly, and it was astounding how it changed the depth of the entire work. Letting her brush fall from the canvas again, she breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of her mate as he pressed against her back. He took her hand, and her fingers still clutching at the handle of the brush, he did a few minor changes, showing her how she needed to work in a smaller window, instead of the entire picture at once. 

A few more well placed strokes, and her picture was slowly coming to life. 

“See, it will come to you. You just need to be patient,” he crooned.

She was barely listening, far too distracted by his closeness. 

“Is this how you have been tutoring all your pupils?” She asked, tilting her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply.

“No,” he answered, chuckling. 

“I would usually give them a mirror. It is very effective. I just could not resist having you pressed against me again.” He said smoothly, hugging her tightly.

She sighed appreciatively, feeling his hand slowly move up to cup a breast gently. 

“You are covered in paint,” he noted, his voice filled with humour. 

“You are aware, it is supposed to go onto the canvas, yes?” She almost laughed, but stopped herself just in time. 

“I know that!” she growled, turning around in his arms to scowl up at him in a sardonic display of anger. 

“There’s something wrong with this paint! It’s like a magnet. It’s attracted to me,” she said sniffing dismissively. 

Marcus smirked at her. 

“Well, then I have a common trait with this paint,” he said seductively, before kissing her tenderly, as he pulled her close. She received him openly, greedily kissing him back, hungry for the feel of his body against her. 

Their lovemaking had been less frequent lately, as her father had a knack for interrupting them just when things would get frisky between them. She almost suspected that he was doing it on purpose, but why she could not exactly fathom, besides the fact that he might feel lonely. 

He had been removed from his home rather permanently after all, though the Volturi generously had paid his mortgage on his house back in Forks, so that Charlie could return to it eventually, once he had settled into his new identity. They also made sure that it would be kept in shape, so it would not fall into ruin. When he finally did return, Bella would go with him. Time would tell when that would be however. Probably many years from now.

Willing herself to let go of her errand thoughts, she focused on Marcus again, his tall frame looming over her, as he circled her waist with his arms, kissing her ardently. He easily lifted her up and placed her on a work surface by the windows, pushing her backwards as he kissed her. She held onto the lapels of his suit jacket, trying to pull him closer still, his hips between her thighs. Suddenly she realised she was lying on something wet, and froze mid kiss. 

She awkwardly reached beneath her, and pulled out a rather flattened tube of paint. The deep purple colour already smeared all over her hand.

“Oops,” Marcus said, chuckling.

Scowling somewhat up at her mate, his smirk widened even more, clearly finding this quite amusing. Bella swiftly placed her hand on his cheek, smearing paint onto his face. His smirk froze then. 

“Oops,” she retorted coily. 

“Though purple suits you,” she added, almost bursting with laughter at his expression. He quickly grabbed both her wrists, pinning them in place above her head. With one hand, he ripped open her shirt, buttons flying in all directions. He felt grateful that she was no longer using bras, her breasts always readily available to him. He resisted the urge to kiss them however, and taking a hold of the paint tube, he dribbled it onto her stomach and chest, then rubbed at it with his hand, spreading it out over her white skin. 

All the while her burning gaze was on him, a scowl in place, as she was unable to get free of his hand to stop him.

“It is not purple,” he murmured smoothly, leaning forward, his mouth hovering over hers.

“It is ultramarine violet,” he corrected her. She gave an annoyed huff.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” she admonished breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. He straightened up again.

“As you wish, my dear,” he said in a deep voice.

Marcus let go of her hands and hastily opened his trousers, freeing his already prominent erection. He grabbed her legs by the knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. Hastily pushing her skirt up, bundling it at her waist, he yanked aside her lacy knickers, and with one hard swivel of his hips, lodged his cock deep inside her. She gave a harsh cry, her head flung back, her hands grabbing onto whatever she could find. He only paused briefly before beginning a deep and slow rhythm, plunging into her sweet heat over and over. 

Her ankles were locked at the small of his back, but he soon grabbed them, divesting her of her shoes and placed her feet flat on his chest, her knees bent at a sharp angle. 

The angle of his penetration changed sharply, and she arched her back, feeling a climax coming rushing in almost too fast. The way his thick shaft was pushing inside her, dragging at her walls, massaging her sweet spot perfectly had her writhing uncontrollably on the table. The things scattered on the work surface, rattled every time he thrust into her. He held onto her legs, just beneath her hip joint, pulling her back towards him as he pushed into her, meeting her hard every time. He watched her intently as she was soon flying over the edge, her body giving a violent jerk and then convulsing so hard that things started falling onto the floor. Fucking her through it, feeling her clamp down again and again, he placed his thumb on the hood of her clit, eliciting another husky cry of passion, her upper body jack-knifing slightly as she curled in upon herself. She grabbed hold of his lapels and pulled him down for a kiss, not caring that she got paint on her face as well, just urging him on in low whispers, wanting nothing more than for him to go harder and faster. The angle made it almost impossible for him to reach her mouth, so he repositioned her feet and placed both her ankles on his shoulders.

Then he obliged her eagerly, hastening his thrusts and by doing so catapulting her into another climax, her insides clenching him hard, her silky pulsations almost extracting his own release then and there. He growled, slowing down somewhat until he had regained his composure, her eagerness almost making him lose it too fast. 

He straightened up again, holding onto her waist, smearing the paint further around on her torso. She sat up then, her fingers eagerly opening his shirt, her hands gliding down his chest and stomach. The wet paint on her hands left deep purple traces on his skin, and she found it strangely erotic that she could see where she had touched him. 

He shrugged off his shirt, thrusting into her continually. She looked up into his face, and she grabbed him around the neck, wanting another kiss. He granted it, his lips capturing hers in a hot dance, his tongue lapping at her, making her whimper. He groaned, and circled her waist as he pulled her close against him, her ankles locking at the small of his back. The table was smacking loudly against the wall, their frenzied love-making making it sway violently. 

Suddenly he pushed her back down onto the surface, and taking her one leg, he rolled her onto her side, keeping her thighs together. She raised herself halfway onto her elbows, her palms resting against the wall, as she used it to push back against him at every move of his pelvis as he surged forward into her. His one hand caressed her ass, the other holding onto her thigh. He moved his hand from her ass to her breast, leaning in over her to reach them. His greedy mouth was at her throat, and she felt his tongue dance across her skin, his teeth nipping at her. He pinched her nipple, and she groaned as the sensation made her nearly fall apart again. He plucked at her flesh again, this time the combination was enough to make her climax, her hips bucking slightly. He growled against her skin, his thrusts urging her to another release within minutes. Then he pulled out, and dragged her to the edge of the table, had her stand on the floor, lifting one leg up, so her knee was resting on the table the other on the floor. Then he penetrated her again, making her cry out, as he took her from behind, his frenzied movements tugging at her flesh in the most divine manner. He placed a hand on her pubic bone, his fingers sliding through her damp folds, mashing her clit, creating delicious friction on the outside as well as inside. She groaned fiercely, her fingers almost shredding the wooden surface she was clutching onto, her body trembling as another climax washed through her. 

Marcus pulled out and turned her back around, so she was facing him. He kissed her deeply, while penetrating her once again, fucking her slowly, her ass just resting on the edge of the wooden work table. He grabbed her wrists and held them at the small of her back. He rolled his pelvis gently at every slow thrust, pushing sharply into her clit. He could feel her insides seizing his member, her body on the verge of tipping over. He held her there for several minutes, enjoying the way she twitched and jerked whenever her insides fluttered sharply, her mouth producing delicious music for his ears. Her eyes were closed, brows tucked together as she tried her best to reach that elusive peak. 

"Look at me, darling," he whispered softly, urging her to open her eyes. 

She did, and he felt his very soul blister at the scorching hot flame her eyes held. He released a harsh breath, feeling his climax suddenly rushing in, and he sped up, eager for her to have another release along side his own. He kissed her again, passionately plundering her mouth for her own special brand of sweetness. She gave a violent jolt, her insides suddenly clamping down hard around his cock, before they exploded into a series of delicious convulsions. He met her head on, his own seed spurting forth as he orgasmed hard inside her sweet heat. 

They stood looking into each others eyes for a long moment, Marcus caressing her jaw gently, his fingers traveling down to her stained breasts. He chuckled deeply. They were both covered in paint. 

"I didn't get to blend while the paint was wet," Bella said, softly, her eyes closed in post coitus relaxation. 

Marcus gave a deep rumbling laugh. 

"Sometimes, we need a distraction from the art, or one risk getting lost in it. There is a thing as too much focus," he said, slowly pulling out from her body, pecking her gently on the lips. 

"Lucky that I had you to distract me then," she said, her voice perky. 

He gave her a knowing smile. 

"We should probably get dressed, my love, I feel certain your father will come calling any moment," he said, smirking. 

Bella gave him a startled look, and hastily began to right her clothing. Marcus laughed. 

"I am only kidding, my dear," he said, still chuckling. 

"But, you know it's true though!" She hissed, smiling in spite of herself. 

"He only wants to spend time with his daughter," Marcus said fairly. 

Bella gave him a dubious look, shaking her head. 

"He's got eternity for that," she said, smirking. 

"No, he's just being a dad," she added, chuckling.

"Well, it does not matter. My brother took him for a drive earlier today," Marcus said. 

"They have not returned," he added. 

She gave him a surprised look. 

"What?" 

"Aro took your father for a drive. He wanted to show him the city," Marcus said. 

"Really?" She asked, her voice curious. 

"Does that mean we could do this again?" She added seductively, putting her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards at vampire speed until his back hit the mural he was painting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Not much but smut. It's been a looong day and I'm exhausted. I hope you can forgive me. More will come, I promise.
> 
> -Pancakes


End file.
